


Born To Be King

by Andromedanewton



Series: The Avengers Redemption Series [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Action and Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky In Love, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Logyn - Freeform, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Redemption, Loki in love, Loki's Kids, Magic, Pregnancy, Reincarnation, Smut, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony likes nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 68,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10164851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromedanewton/pseuds/Andromedanewton
Summary: He never wanted the throne...Loki's life seems to be charmed of late.  His dead wife has been reborn and has married him once more, they have beautiful twin boys, and they are working and living with The Avengers.  The only blot on his otherwise perfect landscape is the constant friction Odin seems to be able to cause with one simple request delivered by Thor.  Odin wishes to meet the twins but will not cancel Loki's banishment, allowing him to travel to Asgard with his wife and children.  Loki finally caves but has a sense of foreboding about the trip which proves to be all too true...Join Loki, Sigyn and the team as they fight to find one another against all odds and protect their sons from those who would have them as their kings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, look at that! The third instalment in my Avengers Redemption series, and first sequel! If you're new to this series, please go back and at least read Second Chances first, it will make a lot more sense, and then, if you want to, read Healing the Hurt so you know who else is in the story! Trust me, you won't be disappointed! They all crossover in places and you can catch up with other characters across the series!
> 
> I want to apologise, simply because this one is not as long as the previous instalments but it is complete so I will be posting chapters as they are edited, although I am sure they are still a long way from being perfect! We still have lots more epilogues to go for both Second Chances and Healing The Hurt but I will post them as I write them, and I'm also going to start doing some adventures with the twins and Georgie as they grow, just little ficlets. If anyone has any ideas of epilogues or ficlets for the redemption kids just post in the comments and I'll see what I can do!
> 
> Speaking of comments, I LOVE hearing from you guys! I have had so much fun chatting with SweetSigyn and zany_toon and others about my work and your ideas for epilogues etc have fuelled me for a good few months to come! I am, however, also working on my own urban fantasy novel series. If you fancy checking that out you can find me on Facebook @LisaMHawkinsAuthor! If you don't have Facebook just leave me a comment and I can give further details on where to find them!
> 
> Almost forgot! I have played a little fast and loose with Doctor Strange's abilities, so forgive me if it's inaccurate!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the story! I am dedicating this one to Loki, because we have finally come to an arrangement where I write about him and he shuts the hell up and lets me sleep every now and then. Dude, you are a legend but seriously, the muse needs rest!
> 
>  
> 
> Guys, you're killing me here! One hundred hits in twenty-four hours! You make me so happy! I could honestly cry (mind you that could be because I've been ill for almost three days straight)! When I first started posting on Ao3, having only been a reader until then, I didn't think many people would want to read what I had been writing for years, I always did it for myself and friends who were interested, but you've all made such a big difference, this site, all you lovely people, are the reason I went ahead and found the confidence to have my own novels published last summer, so thank you! Thank you all so much!
> 
> OH GOD I JUST SAW THE PIC OF LOKI IN HIS ARMOUR FROM RAGNAROK AND I'M HYPERVENTILATING!
> 
> On a final note, I've just noticed a few continuity errors in my timeline, so there will be some minor changes. It won't alter the story any though!

‘He asks but one chance.’  Thor stated as his brother walked away across the room.

‘One chance?’  Loki turned on him, his face a mixture of anger and disbelief.  ‘Such as that he gave me?’

‘He did give it to you, by allowing you to join the team.’  Thor pointed out.

‘By forcing me to!’  Loki snapped.

Sigyn sat and watched her husband and Thor argue, yet again, over the topic they had been at odds with for the last month.  Loki had been avoiding the subject, and Thor for the most part unless it were a mission, and Thor had tried to be persistent while not forcing the matter.  Now it seemed things had come to a head, as she knew they would eventually.

‘Forced it may have been but look at what it brought you.’  Thor waved his hand towards Sigyn and their twin boys, Narvi in her arms, snuffling with a mild cold, Vali sitting on the floor surrounded by toys, quite happily ignoring the fact his father practically had steam coming out of his ears.

‘I am not arguing that fate seems to be on my side presently, however that does not change matters.  He has never approved of Sig and I, why should the fact we had children suddenly make us worthy?’

‘Actually, Lo, that’s not true.’  Sigyn spoke for the first time and ignored the angry eyes he turned on her.  ‘While he was reluctant at first he has since supported us, both in this and my previous incarnation.  He eventually permitted our union the first time and gave us Idunn’s Apple this second time.  It may not be blatant but he does approve of and support us.’

‘You think our children would be welcome on Asgard?’  He spat, changing tactic and waving his hand at nothing in particular.  ‘You think the grandchildren of the King will be accepted when they are not only part Jotun but part human?  And I do not see Odin offering to come here to visit.’

‘I don’t care about Asgard!  I care that our children’s grandfather wishes to meet them, and through that continue to make amends with you!’  Sigyn said firmly without raising her voice.

‘You’re my wife!  You are supposed to be on my side!’  Loki growled frustratedly.

‘I’m on our boys’ side.’  She shifted Narvi onto her shoulder.

‘We are all on the same side.’  He argued.

She shook her head, smiling slightly.  ‘Not in this matter.  I’m on the side of two little boys who have the chance to meet the man who raised their father, who wants to get to know them.  We can’t take that away from them.’

‘I am taking nothing, I am protecting them from…’

‘From what?’  Sigyn asked, getting to her feet.  ‘From the love your father is offering them, offering you by proxy?  They are neutral in this argument, they don’t have a side, only you can force that on them.’

‘Odin will…’  He stopped as though he were unsure where to take the argument.  Sigyn was looking at him reasonably, with hope in her blue eyes.

‘Odin will adore them, as we do.’  She said quietly, having already decided her position on the matter weeks before.  ‘You may constantly, when incensed, say he is not your father, but that’s only a matter of blood.  He took you in, raised you as his own.  Blood does not make a family, Loki.’  She glanced back at Thor who Loki had finally put his differences aside with before she came back into his life.  ‘The two of you are brothers, you don’t doubt that, so why doubt Odin’s intentions?  Why deny him this chance to meet the only grandchildren he has, simply through spite?’  He stared down at her, his eyes intense, but his shoulders sagged just a fraction and she saw it.  He was caving.

‘I do not do this from spite, sunbeam, you know that.’  He reached out and took Narvi into his arms where he was fussing against her shoulder.  ‘I do this out of worry for their safety, out of worry for you.’

‘Out of the fact you harbour a lot of anger at Odin for lying to you for so long.’  She added.

He closed his eyes and sighed.  ‘Ask Thor why my reluctance.  Ask Thor the full story of the invitation, before you judge me.’

That made her frown.  She thought she knew the whole story but it was apparent they had kept something from her.  She turned to her brother-in-law with a frown.  ‘What story, Thor?’

The enormous man, a foot taller than her easily, looked sheepish and shifted on his feet nervously.  ‘It is not my deal, sister.’  He said as though that explained it.

‘No, but you have brought it to us and you have both kept it from me.’  She looked between them.  ‘One of you had better start talking or I will contact Heimdall and ask Odin myself what I missed.’

Thor gave Loki a look before turning back to her.  For someone so small she was certainly formidable.  ‘The invitation is only for you and the boys.’

She blinked twice as she let that information sink in.  ‘Loki still can’t return?  Even though we are?’

‘His word is law and he has banished Loki.  He cannot go back on that.’

Sigyn ground her teeth and swallowed hard.  ‘I understand.’

‘Then you understand why I will not allow you to go.’  Loki added.

‘I better understand why you do not want us to go.’  She turned back to him.  ‘But I still think we owe Odin this chance to meet the boys.’

His eyes went wide at the fact she was still willing to take their sons without him to somewhere he was considered an enemy.  ‘You cannot consider this an option!’  He said angrily.

‘I actually am.  You have no problem with me having the occasional trip to Asgard to see Sif and The Warriors Three, and I know they would offer our boys and I their protection.’

‘And I will not leave their side.’  Thor assured him.  ‘They will be in no danger.  You have my word.’

Narvi chose that moment to sneeze and start to cry, his voice hoarse from his cold.  ‘I do not think Narvi is well enough to travel.’  Loki said, hoping it was another excuse he could use, as he was running out of valid ones.

‘Then allow Sigyn and I to take Vali.’  Thor stepped forward and placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder.  ‘Take this as the first compromising step.’

Loki avoided eye contact with both of them, not liking this any more than all of them going without him, but he could find no reason to say no, other than he disagreed.  ‘Fine.’  He sighed dramatically.  ‘As my words are falling upon deaf ears you leave me little choice.’

‘Thank you, my prince.’  Sigyn rested her hand on his chest and went up on tiptoes to kiss him softly beside his lips.

‘Thank me not, love.’  He looked down at her seriously.  ‘I have a sense of foreboding over this entire idea.’

‘You’re so dramatic.’  She stroked his cheek.  ‘You believe that in the most fortified city in the nine realms, protected by the Allfather, God of Thunder, Sif and The Warriors Three, not to mention my own sorcery, that Vali may still be at risk?’

‘It is not just Vali I fear for, petal.’  His frown deepened.

‘I am quite capable of looking after myself and you know it.  But it is quite cute that you worry so much.’

‘I am not cute.’  He pouted and she bit back a laugh.

‘Very well, you are not at all cute, my fierce husband.’

‘May I go and make the arrangements?’  Thor asked tentatively.

‘Please do.’  Sigyn replied before Loki could argue again.  ‘Perhaps sooner rather than later, to stop Loki finding more excuses.’  Thor gave her a grateful smile and after patting Loki’s shoulder he left them.  ‘If you’re going to flip out at me, please get it over with, Narvi needs more medicine and a nap.’

‘I do not “flip out”.’  He said indignantly as she went through to the kitchen.  Stark had given them a separate apartment, rather than just a room in The Tower, allowing them privacy for raising their family and the constant use of a kitchen babies seemed to require.

‘You have been known to flip out.’  She called back as he went and stood in the doorway.

‘I have not…’  He sighed frustratedly.  ‘I do not like the idea of you and Vali being on Asgard, or any other plane for that matter, without me.’

‘You worry too much.’  She smiled as she measured out the medicine for Narvi.

‘When there is cause.’

‘You worry when I walk the boys to the grocery store on the corner.’  She pointed out that only days ago she had received a panicked phone call from him as he had no idea where she was.

‘As far as I knew you and the boys were just gone!’

‘You were working and I needed to go to the store.  No other wives have such hysterical husbands if they are left unattended for too long.  Bucky doesn’t panic when Amelia goes out with Georgie.’

‘After all we went through can you blame me?  I plan on never losing you again.’  He reminded her of the many times he had almost lost her, both through the acts of others and his own foolish behaviour.

‘It’s Asgard, Lo, it’s home, and with Thor and everyone else we will be as safe as we can be.’

‘I still don’t like it.’  He mumbled as she popped the syringe of syrupy liquid into Narvi’s mouth.

‘You don’t have to like it, you just have to deal with it.’  Sigyn smiled up at him, more than amused by the pout he wore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn and Darcy have their lady-date ruined.

‘So you’re going to Asgard tomorrow for old Odin to meet the scamps?’  Darcy asked as she stirred her coffee.

‘Just Vali.  Narvi is still sniffling.’  Sigyn admitted.

‘My poor baby.’  Darcy said before she licked her spoon.  ‘Do you think he’ll let you take any photos?’

‘Maybe.’  She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Darcy.  ‘I don’t know how Odin would feel about being plastered all over the world wide web though.’

‘Ask him.  If he says no I won’t post anything, but you have to get some for the family album.’

‘I will, I promise.’  Sigyn smiled, knowing Darcy was referring to the beautiful album she had started of memories for the couple.  She sat back in her chair with her coffee held in both hands, the bustle of the coffee shop a welcome respite from the isolation brought on by having a sick child.

‘And you think Loki will cope with Narvi on his own when he’s ill?  Because that kid has serious grumpy pants right now.’  Darcy waved her danish at her.

‘That’s why I’m here with you now.’  She smiled slightly.  ‘Test run.  If Loki and Thor can’t manage without me for a few hours then I won’t go until Narvi is better.  Odin will just have to wait.  It helps to know Auntie Darcy will be on hand though.’

‘Damn right I am.  And Odin’s waited this long.’  Darcy shrugged.  ‘Not happily, but he has.’

‘I know he wanted to meet the boys before now, but it’s taken this long to get Loki to agree, and Odin didn’t exactly ask to meet them as soon as they were born.’

‘He’s missed so much already.  Rolling over, first solids, sitting up.’  Darcy had become a full time fixture at The Tower since the birth of the twins, aiding Jane remotely when she needed to, she just didn’t want to miss anything and Sigyn appreciated it as she had no family of her own nearby.

‘His sons’ reaction to their first dirty diaper.’  Sigyn smirked at the memory.  Thor had wanted to help, Loki had wanted to try on his own as the doting father, and both had ended up retching over the sink.  It was hilarious.  Thankfully they had quickly got over the initial shock and were now both absolute professionals.  ‘He would have been so proud.’

‘I am still sorry I didn’t get that on video.’  Darcy grinned.  ‘The Asgardian Avengers with weak stomachs.’  They both laughed and Sigyn sipped her coffee before putting it on the table and picking up her cookie.  The homemade treats here were amazing, and although it was a bit of a trek, almost all the way to Queens to find this little gem of a cafe, Sigyn agreed with Darcy it was totally worth it.

‘It’s weird being out without them.’  She admitted.  ‘All of them, Lo included.’

‘I keep telling you, you need to stretch the apron strings, just a little.  You’re more than a mommy and a wife.  When was the last time you went on a mission?’

Sigyn thought for a moment.  ‘I guess it was the bomb scare on the subway.’

‘Two months ago, and right on the doorstep.’  She shook her head.  ‘That’s not a mission, that was a spot check.  You need to get back on the horse, Sigy.  Make hot mischief man stay home with the bubbas from time to time.  You’re just as valuable a member of the team as he is.’

‘It’s not that I’m not allowed to go, I don’t feel right leaving the boys, not when we don’t know how long the mission might be.  Loki understands that, which is why he’s been doing the overnight missions.’  She explained.  ‘I think it’s a hormone thing.’

‘Hormones suck.’  Darcy complained around her bite of danish.  ‘Only reason I believe God might be a man is because we have so much more shit to put up with as women.’

‘I’ll drink to that.’  Sigyn toasted her with her cup.

‘When you get back from Asgard we have to have another girls night.  We’re way overdue and our lounge is getting dusty.’

‘I’d like that.  And Amelia promised to make peanut butter krispies for the next one.’

‘Oh they are awesome, I forgot that she said that.  Speaking of sweet treats that go straight to my hips, can you bring me back some of those little coated cherries from Asgard that Sif got me for my birthday?  Damn things are addictive.’

Sigyn laughed.  ‘Sure thing.’

‘Nice.’

‘Hey, Darce?’  Sigyn said, looking across the room.

’S’up?’  She said as she pushed the last of her danish in her mouth.

‘I think the guy on the stool in the corner is eyeing you up.’

‘Is he cute?’  She sprayed the table with crumbs and Sigyn covered her mouth with her hand to hide her laugh.

‘I guess, in a non god of mischief kind of way.’  She shrugged.  ‘Dark blonde, brown eyes, and oh shit he’s coming over.’  She grabbed her cup and was suddenly very interested in its contents as she took a drink.

‘What do I say?’  Darcy said with her hand over her lips as she was still chewing.

‘Nothing until your mouth is empty.’  Sigyn hissed as the guy reached the table and smiled up at him.

‘Excuse me, ladies?’  He looked between them.  He was handsome enough, for a regular guy, and smiled warmly at them.  ‘I don’t normally do this, but have we met before?’  He looked directly at Sigyn who choked on her coffee.

She shook her head.  ‘No, I don’t think so.’

‘But you’re so familiar, I feel like I already know you.’  He raised an eyebrow and his smile became, well, kind of creepy, actually.  ‘Maybe we met in a previous life.’

‘Oh shit, this is hilarious!’  Darcy laughed as she picked up her phone off the table and started filming him.  ‘Okay, keep talking because I want to see you crash and burn.’

The man gave her a confused look before turning the charm back on with Sigyn.  ‘Do you believe in fate?’

‘Actually, yes.’  Sigyn leant back in her seat again, her cup back on the table.

The man regained the sparkle in his eyes and pulled up a chair.  ‘I think my fate has brought me to you.’  He reached for her hand and she took it out of his reach.

‘Yeah, no, I don’t think it did.’  She held up her other hand to show him her wedding ring.  ‘Fate already furnished me with true love.’

The man gave a small defeated smile before turning to Darcy.  ‘And what has fate done for you?’

‘Given me a great rack and an amazing sense of humour.  You had better be in a different zip code when her husband sees this, because he’s the irrational jealous type.’

He opened his mouth to reply when there was an almighty crash from the street outside, the window shaking and everyone jumping, some screaming.  People started running in one direction down the street, yelling and shouting, and Sigyn sighed as she pulled a hair band off her wrist and stood as she bundled her hair back into a high ponytail.  ‘Darce, call The Tower.’  She said as she called up her armour and sword followed by the standard issue earpiece, slotting it in with a practiced hand.

‘I knew I’d seen you before!’  The man pointed at her as she walked around him.

‘Then you might also remember who my husband is.’  She said with a wink and was amused to see him swallow as she walked away.

‘Repeat, we have an attack of unknown origin close to Flushing Meadows Corona Park.  All available agents state their location and ETA.’  Came an operators voice through her earpiece

‘Sigyn here, I’m not far from there.  Will radio back when I’m on the scene.’  She stated as she reached the curb to find people frantically running away from what looked like a plume of smoke emitting from the centre of the street, almost filling all the lanes and at least fifteen feet high. ‘Okay, turns out I’m actually already there.’

‘Cherry Bomb,’ Stark’s voice came over the comm, ‘I’m five minutes from your location.  What do you have?’

‘A huge blossom of smoke that could be hiding anything and,’ she turned as she sensed movement above and behind her in time to see a red and blue streak swing between buildings, ‘your little spider boy is here.’

‘He doesn’t like to be called boy.’  Tony replied.

‘No boy ever does.’  She muttered as he disappeared into the fog.  ‘He’s gone straight in, just so you know.  What do you want me to do?’

‘Stay back!’  That was Loki’s voice and she rolled her eyes.

‘You aren’t even at The Tower!’  She reminded him he was at the compound with the boys and Thor.

‘No, but it does not take much to patch into the comms.’  Came his worried reply.  ‘Wait for backup, love.’

‘Smoke is clearing.’  She replied as she continued towards what she could only assume was an impact site.  ‘Going to help it along.’

‘Four minutes.’  Stark informed her.

She didn’t reply, instead she concentrated on her sorcery and called up a breeze strong enough to clear the air, just in time to see five ten foot humanoids get to their feet from a kneeling position.  ‘Shit, we have five Frost Giants!  Repeat, five Frost Giants!’

‘Love, get out of there!’  Loki yelled, feeling helpless as he was so far away.

‘If you’re not going to be helpful get off the comms!’  She retorted.

‘Damn, be careful!’  He said, realising she was going into this fight anyway.  ‘Make sure you are in full armour, gloves and all, do not let them touch your skin as it will burn you!’

‘Everyone got that?’  Tony asked and there were several other voices added to the equation, and she recognised Steve, Bucky, Nat and Clint, at the very least.

‘What are they doing, Red?’

‘Looking around.’

‘And where’s Spider-Man?’

‘I can’t see him, he may have passed them, gone around, no, wait, there he is.’  She watched as he swung back through the group, firing webs at the knees of the giants.  ‘He’s not bad.’

‘He’s twelve.’  Bucky’s voice came over the comms.  ‘Kid has no right being in combat.’

‘He’s twelve?’  Sigyn asked in horror as she called power to her hands as the last of the civilians nearby ran past her.

‘He’s not twelve.’  Tony replied.  ‘Three minutes.  His voice has broken and everything.’

‘Doesn’t make it any better.’  Bucky replied.

The Frost Giant closest to Sigyn spotted her, not hard with her hands glowing golden amber, and pointed to her, the rest of them turning to face her, those effected ripping the webs away easily.

‘Okay, engaging with targets.’  She stated as she stepped forward.

‘What did I say?’  Loki yelped.

‘You said be careful, which is why I’m going to try talk to them first.’

‘Oh, this ought to go well.’  Steve’s voice came through her ear and she fought back a smile.  She wasn’t convinced it was a great idea either but she couldn’t attack when their intentions were yet unclear.

‘My name is Sigyn of Asgard, state your business on Midgard.’  She said loudly, knowing her status as the Goddess of Fidelity would have more impact with them than that of an Avenger.

‘Sigyn of Asgard?’  The one on the left said, quirking his head to one side curiously as the others shared a look.

‘State your purpose here or leave peacefully.’  She ordered and she heard Tony chuckle.

‘She’s using her teacher voice again.’

‘We come in search.’

‘Of?’

Spider-Man chose that moment to swing by again, hitting the speaker with another web and his companions reacted, firing ice shards towards the young hero, one catching the web he was on, the other glancing off his torso and he tumbled to the ground down the street.

‘Spider-Man is down!’  Sigyn yelled, setting off at a run towards where she had seen the boy go down as the Frost Giants bore down towards her and as she reached the area they stood in she realised the tarmac was frozen.  She could see the red and blue figure on the sidewalk ahead of her and as the nearest Frost Giant swung for her she threw herself into a slide, leading with her legs, and the momentum along with the ice had her out of reach and beside Spider-Man in seconds.  ‘ETA, Stark?’  She asked as she slid to a halt and crawled towards the still figure.

‘Ten seconds, no, wait, here I am.’  He screeched past them in a roar of repulsers, blasting at the giants to keep them back from where Sigyn was rolling Spider-Man onto his back.  ‘How long, Cap?’

‘Sixty seconds.’  The sound of the Quinjet engines could just be heard over the commotion on the street.

‘What’s happening?’  Loki’s worried voice came through the earpiece as Sigyn found a small, freezer burnt scorch mark over Spider-Man’s left ribs and he groaned as she probed the wound.

‘Lo, stay off the comms, keep the line clear.’  She instructed, knowing he would be worried sick but there was nothing she could do about it.  ‘Call Darcy, she’s down the street in a cafe.’

At that moment Spider-Man jumped, conscious again and aware of a pretty, petite woman with cherry red hair and freckles knelt beside him.  ‘No!’

‘You have a freezer burn.’  She said as she pressed her hand over the wound, palm flat.  ‘I’m one of The Avengers, just let me heal you and you’ll be back on your web in no time.’  She smiled as warmth flowed from her hand and into his side.  She could only heal minor wounds, thanks to Loki’s continued teachings, and thankfully this wasn’t too serious.

Spider-Man leant up and looked on as her hand glowed before fading again, and the pain he had felt disappeared.  ‘That’s so cool!’

‘Opposite, really.’  She said as she helped him to his feet.  Bucky was right, he sounded very young, and although he stood taller than her, most of her students back at Xavier’s had too.  ‘These guys are basically cold incarnate, so try avoid getting…’ she didn’t get to finish as one of the Frost Giants swung towards them with an enormous ice sword and Spider-Man threw his arm around her waist and shot a web onto the building across the street, yanking her off her feet with a yelp and swinging her around the five Frost Giants and out of harms way, just as the Quinjet hovered low enough for the two super soldiers to jump down from an unfeasible height and Falcon to give Nat a lift to the ground.  Cap threw his shield immediately and it caught one of the giants in the chest hard enough that it shattered into ice crystals and Bucky ploughed in against the nearest, engaging it in hand to hand.  Stark had destroyed another and Sigyn reoriented herself as Spider-Man tried to swing her out of the way, firing a bolt of pure heat through another, reducing it to dust.

‘That was awesome!  Can you do that again?’  Spider-Man asked as he changed his angle to head back towards the fight and Sigyn had a moment of stomach dropping terror as they free fell for a few feet before his next web attached to the building and she wrapped an arm around him before giving him an alarmed look.

‘Just don’t drop me!’  She replied firmly as her free hand fired another blast at the remaining Frost Giant, Bucky having stopped the other before Nat and Sam could get into the fight.

‘Is it like heat, or light?’  Spider-Man asked as he swung her towards where The Avengers were now gathering around what remained.

‘A bit of both.’  She said as he put her feet on the ground, making sure she was steady on the ice before letting her go.

‘It’s neat.’

‘Neat.’  Bucky murmured, shaking his head, still not believing how young this kid sounded.

‘Good to see you again, kid.’  Steve said as he came up on the other side to Sigyn.

‘You too.’

‘Go home.’  Stark said as he landed in front of them.

‘But…’

‘No buts, you got hit.’

‘I healed him.’  Sigyn raised her hand slightly.  ‘Small freezer burn, all better.’

‘All the same, this wasn’t the kind of thing you need to deal with.  Home.  Now.’

‘I think he needs to hang around for debriefing.’  Sigyn fixed Stark with a glare and he flipped up the visor on his mask.

‘No, he has homework.’  Tony waved Spider-Man away and he took the hint, spinning a web and swinging his way out of there.  ‘Are you being pissy because the in-laws dropped in unannounced?’

She frowned at him, heavily, waving her hand towards where Spider-Man had gone.  ‘I’m not being pissy, I’m just wondering how old that boy is and why he’s in the middle of a fight with interplanar creatures with us?’

‘This is his patch.’  Tony shrugged.  ‘Queens has Spider-Man, Hell’s Kitchen has The Devil, the rest of the world has us.’

Sigyn rubbed her forehead, knowing if her own boys were out doing this sort of thing while still in their teens she would have been worried sick.  ‘Okay, fine.’  She began walking back towards the cafe but Tony called after her.

‘Where you heading, Scarlet?’

‘To see if my coffee is still warm.’  She called back, returning her armour to her jeans and t-shirt and leaving the team to clear up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sig just can't catch a break!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Stephen Strange...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to see some sassy Sigyn here. I love sassy Sig! She is so totally done with this day!!!

Stephen Strange sat watching the events in Queens unfold with concern.  More creatures from off world.  It had been bad enough just having Thor and Loki here full time but now Frost Giants and Loki’s wife?  Things were getting out of hand.  He needed to investigate before anything worse happened.  He sighed heavily, knowing this meant a trip to Park Avenue, and potentially running into Stark.  The man was a genius however he had an ego the size of Manhattan, and had been trying to convince Strange to participate in experiments to see how his powers reacted versus Stark’s repulsor technology.  Going to The Avengers Tower willingly might be taken the wrong way, but he didn’t see what choice he had.

He made it his business to keep track of all the sorcery wielders planet-wide and he had thought that Sigyn was a mutant, having attended Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters as Maia Tomson, however it was now apparent that was not the case.  He knew that there was a blog dedicated entirely to the romance of the God of Mischief and his wife but he had believed it embellished and romanticised, of her being reincarnated, aiding his redemption, however it was proving that may not be the case.  Two sorcery talented immortals on his planet was two too many, in his opinion, but there was little he could do thanks to the accord with Odin, however he could ensure he was familiar enough with both Mr and Mrs Mischief that he would know if there was likely to be a problem.

He called the Cape of Levitation to him and slipped the Sling Ring onto his hand.  It was for the greater good, in the long run.

 

Loki had left the compound for The Tower as soon as he knew Sigyn was finished in the fight and was safe, loading up the twins and insisting Thor go on ahead to set his mind at rest.  Neither had yet mastered driving and an agent was assigned to provide chauffeuring services back into the city.  The appearance of Frost Giants so close to his beloved was worrying, it could not be a coincidence that they set down so close to any one of the three Asgardians on Earth, and while he knew she was born of Midgard, Odin’s declaration of the return of her Godhead, along with providing the Golden Apple of Idunn, had returned her biologically to an Asgardian.  The biochemists, including Dr Banner, were still having a field day with her blood results and she was regularly giving samples for their continued research.  But no, this was highly suspicious, and he would ensure either he or Thor were with her at all times, including for her journey to Asgard.  No one was more important to him than Sigyn and their sons.

 

Sigyn and Darcy returned to The Tower by subway, ignoring the offer the team made to take them back.  Sigyn wanted her cookie and coffee, her first little semblance of normality without the boys for weeks having been spoilt, and the two of them sat and ignored the clean up crew arriving, and the staff and patrons’ glances.  Sigyn felt annoyed, but she couldn’t figure out why, and Darcy was trying to help her work it out.

‘Is it because our lady date got wrecked?’

‘Not really, because we finished it.’  Sigyn pressed the elevator button to take them up to the secure Avengers floors.

‘Because it was Frost Giants?  Technically your hubby and kids’ people?’

‘Maybe, kind of.’  She wrinkled her nose.  ‘That’s part of it I think, but something else too.’

‘Being hit on by the jerk in the coffee shop?’  Darcy leant against the side of the elevator.

‘No, that was kind of amusing.’  She managed a small smile.  ‘You won’t really post his efforts online, will you?  Because Loki will hunt him down.’

‘Should be flattered his wife is so hot, if you ask me.’  She shrugged.

‘I’ve got it.’  She looked up as she remembered.  ‘Spider-Man.’

‘Spider-Man pissed you off?’

‘Not him himself, no.’  She frowned as she thought about it.  ‘The fact he’s so young.  I’m with Bucky on this one.  He has no right being in a fight.’

‘Oh, it’s the mommy in you.’  Darcy grinned.  ‘He’s got mad skills though.  Have you seen the footage of him?’

‘Yeah, I have, and that makes it worse, knowing that under that suit is probably someone half my age.’

‘I don’t think he’s fourteen.’

‘Still.’  Sigyn kicked the floor with the toe of her sneaker.  ‘Didn’t seem right.  And Tony is encouraging him.’

‘That’s probably not a bad thing.’  Sigyn glared at her but she defended herself.  ‘No, hear me out.  If he’s going to do it anyway at least this way he has Tony’s backing.  He’s not at it alone.’

‘I guess that would be worse.’  She admitted reluctantly.  ‘But if it were Narvi or Vali I’d be worried sick.’

‘If your boys are half as magically talented as their parents you won’t have a choice, they’ll be joining you on the team eventually, but I get the feeling this guy’s folks don’t know what he’s up to.’

‘I feel like I ought to give him detention, or ground him.’

‘Teacher versus mommy.’  Darcy pulled two candies out of her bag and offered one to Sigyn who declined.  ‘Mommy is scarier.’

Sigyn chuckled.  ‘Yeah, I guess so.’  The elevators opened onto the common room.  ‘I’m going to change and go down to the gym, I think.  I need to kick the crap out of some poor, unsuspecting inanimate object.’

‘Between you Asgardians and the super soldier bros it’s a wonder we have any punching bags left.’  Darcy grinned as she backed up towards the corridor leading to their rooms.  ‘But in that gym wear you put the Ass into Asgardian.  You rock it!’

‘Hush!’  She laughed, planning on heading to her own quarters but light on the balcony caught her eye and she had a moment to consider why Heimdall might be opening the bifrost, with them all already on Earth, when she realised that wasn’t what it was at all.  A vertical circle appeared outside the glass, sputtering around the edges, like a sparkler from the Fourth of July, with orange light, before a portal appeared in the centre.  ‘Run, Darce!’  She yelled as a man stepped through the portal wearing a blue tunic and pants with a red cape that billowed around him in a very unearthly manner.  His hair was dark with grey streaks, a goatee not unsimilar to Stark’s curved the lines of his chiselled features, and he strode confidently towards the doors.  ‘FRIDAY, intruder alert!’  She steadied her feet and called to her power as Darcy ran out of view down the corridor, Sigyn hoped to the stairwell to get off the floor.

‘Mrs Loki, I pres…’  Strange didn’t get to finish his sentence as Sigyn grasped him with a extension of her own hand made of power, shoving him back against the nearest wall.  ‘I mean you no harm.’  Strange assured her with a small eye roll that irritated her no end.

‘Yeah, because appearing out of nothing in other people’s homes is normal!’  She approached cautiously.  ‘What do you want?’

‘My name is Stephen Strange.  I know both your husband and brother-in-law.’

‘And I’m just supposed to believe you and let you go?’  She stopped some way from him.  ‘If you don’t start talking…’

‘I know Stark as well, if you have to clear my presence here, he will be able to do it, but I am not a threat.’

Sigyn watched him carefully, as he reasonably tried to explain away why she should let him go. ‘FRIDAY, can you identify him for me?’

‘Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange, former neurosurgeon at Metro-General Hospital, now resides on Bleecker Street, New York as Master Sorcerer.’

‘Master Sorcerer?’  She gave him an unimpressed look.  ‘And that’s meant to make me want to release you?’

‘Stark’s AI can also confirm that I don’t mean any harm, that I’m a friend.’  He explained reasonably, his hands by his side meaning he couldn’t work any of his own sorcery to try and get free, not that he would as that may lead her to believe her assumption correct.

‘FRIDAY?’  Sigyn asked for confirmation again.

‘Mr Stark does know Doctor Strange.’  FRIDAY dutifully replied.

More movement from the window drew Sigyn’s attention but she knew she couldn’t hold Strange indefinitely and go up against someone else.  Where the hell was everyone else?

‘Sister, you may release Strange.  He is a friend.’  Thor’s voice came from the balcony even as she began to turn towards it.

She let out a shuddering breath and dropped her magic, but Strange didn’t fall to the floor as she thought he might but floated down elegantly until his feet touched the carpet.  ‘Sorry, can’t be too careful.’  She said simply as Thor approached from one side, Strange from the other.

‘Understood.’  Strange nodded as he reached her.  ‘We haven’t been formally introduced.  Stephen.’  Rather than offer her his hand he touched his chest as an introduction and she bowed her head.

‘Sigyn.’

‘It’s good to finally meet you.’

‘What brings you here, Strange?’  Thor asked.  ‘Other than frightening my sister?’

‘I wasn’t frightened.’  Sigyn argued, backing away from the pair, assuming they had business.  ‘I’ll go get my bags and be on my way to the compound.’

‘Loki is on his way here, even now.’  Thor shook his head.

‘Drama queen.’  She rolled her eyes, knowing she was supposed to have met them at the compound and to spend the night there.  ‘It’s going to be a wasted journey.’

‘Actually,’ Strange interrupted, ‘it’s you I came here to see.’

That made her stop and narrow her eyes at him.  ‘Me?’

He nodded his head, one small bow.  ‘If you can spare me some time?’

She looked at Thor, unsure what to think, but he seemed relaxed and smiled encouragingly at her.  ‘Sure, I guess so.’  She pointed towards the far corridor.  ‘We can use my office.’

‘I will inform Loki of your whereabouts upon his arrival.’  Thor patted her shoulder.

‘Thanks.  Can you tell Darcy it’s safe, wherever she’s hiding?’

‘Of course.  You are in good hands, Sigyn.  Strange.’  Thor nodded his farewell and left on his quest to find their sequestered friend.

Sigyn didn’t take her eyes off the man before her as Thor left.  She was still irritated by the entire incident with the Frost Giants, Spider-man, and her heart rate was only just calming after the sudden appearance of this sorcerer on their doorstep.  Maybe the break to Asgard was what she needed, less stress, even just for a day or, more accurately, a different kind of stress.  A change was as good as a rest, or so they said.

‘Lead the way, Mrs…what do you want me to call you?’  Strange gave her a sideways smile.

‘Sigyn is fine.’  She said as she started towards the office and he fell into step beside her.  ‘And what do I call you?’

‘Stephen is fine.’

‘Fine.’  She repeated and they walked the rest of the way in silence, Sigyn holding her arm out for him to enter the office first then closing the door behind herself.

Strange looked around the room, obviously well used, with a state of the art computer, neat stacks of paperwork, and two framed photos on the desk.  He picked up the nearest one and looked it over.  It was a picture from Loki and Sigyn’s wedding, a candid shot of them both laughing while they held one another.

‘The other one’s of my kids, you want to familiarise yourself with that one too?’

‘Why not?’  He replaced the picture and picked up the other, looking at Loki and two small boys; one red haired, the other ebony, both freckled like their mother.

Sigyn huffed out an irritated breath.  She had just met the man but he seemed to annoy her more than Tony had back in the early days, and that was saying something.  She walked around him, pulling the picture out of his hand and putting it back on the desk before sitting in her office chair.  ‘Take a seat, Stephen.’  She said firmly and he did, still wearing the small smirk he had since she released him.

‘Tell me about yourself.’  He sat back in one of the two chairs opposite her desk and crossed one leg over the other.

‘Me?’  She took a slow breath.  ‘My name is Sigyn, I’m a Sagittarius, and I like long walks on the beach and avenging things.  That what you wanted?’

‘I get a sense of hostility from you.’

‘Your sorcery tell you that?’  She folded her arms and sat back in her chair.  ‘Listen, Doctor Strange, Stephen, when a random sorcerer shows up in my home unannounced I am automatically on the defensive, let alone when I’ve just had to fight off Frost Giants, and my coffee went cold.’

He gave her raised eyebrow, his smile still one of amusement.  ‘I caught you on a bad day.’

‘If you appeared like that any day I’d be on the defensive.  What exactly is it you want from me?’

He sat forward in his chair, his expression becoming more serious.  ‘I am one of the Masters of the Mystic Arts, and it is our job to watch for any potential magical threats.’

‘And you consider me a threat?’  There was an edge of laughter in her voice as she shook her head.  ‘I am an Avenger, I take my responsibilities very seriously, and there are people out there who are a lot more powerful than I am.’

‘But they're human.’  He stated.

She pursed her lips as she realised just what he believed the issue to be.  ‘So am I.’

‘But your power is not.’

‘You want a DNA test?  Or to see my parents’ birth certificates?  I’m not a threat.’

‘I said potential threats.’

She sighed heavily.  This was getting them nowhere.  She drummed her fingers on the back of the opposite hand as she looked at him, still regarding her with a combination of suspicion and amusement.  ‘Okay, let’s start over.  What do you need from me?  What can I do to make you realise you don’t need to worry about me?’

He sat back again, as though the offer relaxed him.  ‘I want to understand where you came from and how you came to be here, under the radar for so long.  I’ve seen the blogs and vines online, the story of your romance with the God of Mischief is like something out of a romance novel.  I want to know how much of that is true.’

‘All of it.’

‘Really?’  He said doubtfully.

‘Really really.  You might think it’s farfetched but it’s true.  I am the reincarnation of Loki’s dead wife, Sigyn.  I was born Maia Tomson, to human parents.  I spent my childhood having dreams of my past life, not knowing that was what it was, then I hit puberty and powers developed.  I couldn’t control them and I ended up at a special school.’

‘Xavier’s?’  He clarified, as that had been left out of the details, keeping the school’s true nature a secret.

‘Exactly.  After high school I went on to college and studied to become a teacher and counsellor, then took a job doing just that at Xavier’s.  From there I was offered the position as Loki’s guide.’

‘And the rest, as they say, is history.’  He was very familiar with their story from that point on, as documented by one D Lewis.  ‘How do your powers work?’

‘Loki says it always felt like Asgardian sorcery, and the more familiar I became with my past life memories the more I recognised it, the more I was able to connect to it.  Loki taught me the control I had always lacked.’

‘What about your mind?  You say you’re familiar with your past life memories?’

She nodded.  This was always the part that confused people, or one of the parts.  ‘I remember both sets, which is weird, because I remember two completely different childhoods in very different environments.  I remember turning sixteen twice.  I remember two sets of schooling, I married Loki twice and, maybe worst of all, I remember dying.’

‘You remember that?’  He asked in surprise.

‘In more detail than I would wish on anyone.’  She said quietly, her eyes on the desk yet unfocused.  ‘Some nights I dream about it and when I wake up I can’t breathe.  I’m in so much pain, here.’  She pointed just below her sternum and when he glanced back up at her face her eyes were haunted, deeply hurt by what she was telling him.  ‘It’s like I’m choking on my own blood, I can’t get any air in, and all I can do is reach out for Loki, and he helps me through it, he calms me down, and he holds me while I cry.’  She swallowed heavily, pressed her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes as though trying to compose herself, and when she spoke again her hushed voice was tight and emotional.  ‘I’ve never told anyone that other than my mentor.’

‘Then I’m honoured.’  He realised that this was obviously a touchy subject and decided to try and steer away from something that was so painful.  ‘What else?’

She looked up at him.  ‘That’s it.  That’s all there is to tell.’

He gave her raised eyebrows as though he doubted that was true.  ‘Is there nothing else?  No biological evidence of what you are?  Asgardian or human or mutant?’

‘My blood tests are an enigma.’  She explained.  ‘Physiologically I am Asgardian, legally I am human.’

‘Not a mutant?’

‘The mutant registration act was repealed a good many years ago.  It’s not necessary to declare that.’  She gave a small smile.  This was a topic she knew the answers to without it making her brain and heart hurt.

‘But you are an immortal sorcery user.’

‘If that’s how you want to define me, sure.’  She shrugged.  ‘I don’t want to cause problems, Doctor Strange, I just want to help through The Avengers when I can, and live happily ever after with Loki and our boys.  I know the happily ever after is a fairy tale but my entire life seems to have come straight out of a fantasy novel in recent years, so why not?’

He stroked his goatee as he looked at her.  She was very petite, freckled and pretty with very unnaturally red hair, and he wouldn't have even considered her a magick user in her simple jeans and T combo, but he knew looks could be deceptive.  ‘Would you be willing to give me a demonstration of your power?

‘What did you have in mind?’  She asked suspiciously.  While her powers were now an innate part of her it wasn’t something she took lightly.

‘Anything.  Just a small sample of what you can do.  It doesn't have to be flashy.’

‘Okay.’  She nodded slowly and glanced around her desk, her eyes falling on her pot of pens.  She selected one mentally and concentrated, levitating it until it hung in the air between them.  ‘Enough or do you want something else?’  She asked, not taking her eyes from it.

‘That’s quite alright.’  He reached up and took the pen out of the air so she dropped her power.  From just that small demonstration he had got a feel for what her power felt like and how it worked.  She was a sorceress, of that there was no doubt, no matter where she actually came from.  ‘Thank you for your time, Sigyn.  It was very nice to meet you.’  He said, getting to his feet as he put the pen on the desk, and she frowned.

‘That’s really it?’

‘That’s all I needed to know.  I am sure we will cross paths again, hopefully on the same side.’  And he walked out the door, leaving her more confused than she had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, who wants more? I'm edited up to chapter 14 so if you want me to keep posting let me know, in the meantime I'll keep editing!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut. Shower smut. Bit of talking. But yeah, smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, everyone read quietly, because I have been very ill for two days and I am supposed to be asleep! I'm heading to bed now having just finished editing this whole thing, so I will post more tomorrow!

Upon Loki’s return to The Avengers floors, Darcy immediately took the boys in their stroller as they were fast asleep.  She knew he and Sigyn would want to talk about what had happened today and she still felt that Sigyn needed more of a break, in fact she told Loki to get his ass to their apartment and make his wife feel wanted.  This had surprised him, he was always attentive, but if she was feeling despondent he would do his best to help.

Loki knew just where Sigyn was, she was so much a part of him that he could sense her, like a small hum when she was close enough, and she was somewhere in their apartment.  ‘Sunbeam?’  He called as he entered, putting his Stark Phone on the table by the door.  He received no answer but after listening for a moment he realised he could hear the shower running.  As he set off towards their room, where she would no doubt be in the ensuite bathroom, he mused the fact that as much as he loved their shared showers he was more interested in making sure she was well after her encounter with the Frost Giants.  She had left the door partway open and a gentle push showed her standing in the streams of the walk in cubicle, eyes closed and one hand resting on the tiles as though she needed the support.  While he admired every curve of her body, every freckle he knew intimately on her pale skin, her stance was a weary one and that concerned him.  ‘Sunbeam?’  He said her pet name again, one of many, but this one perhaps being the most personal, and she blinked her eyes open, smiling at him through the steam.

‘Hey, Lo.’  She was surprised she hadn’t realised he had arrived home but really she shouldn’t have been, given how drained she felt.  So much adrenaline being expelled twice in such a close space of time had left her feeling worn.

‘Are you well, sweet?’  He asked as he reached the glass, giving her a once over for any injuries.

‘I’m fine.  Tired, is all.’

‘You’re exhausted.’  He corrected her.

‘Not that bad, really.’  She promised.  ‘Join me?  Wait, where are the boys?’

‘Auntie Darcy commandeered them the moment I stepped back onto the floor.  They are fast asleep and will no doubt be spoilt rotten by the time she returns them.’

‘She’s an angel, I swear.’  She sighed at how lucky they were to have so much support as he made his suit disappear and she angled the sprays so he could join her.

‘We have been blessed, it seems.’  He said as the sprays hit his body, just this side of too hot, a sure sign she was trying to destress herself.  ‘Would you care to tell me what has you so distressed you are attempting to scald your skin off as a distraction?’

She laughed and stepped into him before he even finished closing the door, wrapping her arms around his torso and looking up at him.  ‘I never could hide anything from you, my prince.’

‘As much as you may try, no, you cannot.’  He stroked his hand over her wet hair, the other trailing up from the base of her spine.  ‘So perhaps you should, as Darcy would say, spill it.’

She huffed out a breath and rested her chin on his chest.  ‘It’s just a combination of silly little things.’

‘They do add up, but you are still not sharing, petal.’  He reminded her.

‘Very silly things.’  She shook her head.  ‘Darcy held me straighten out in my head what was bothering me, then something else happened…just a build up.’

‘Share.’  He said, giving her a firm look.

‘Fine, first of all our lady date, as Darcy called it, was cut short, and the fact it was Frost Giants.  That can’t be a good thing.’

‘I would rather they not know who you are, love, if I could prevent it.  Their appearance so close to you is a worrying prospect.  You may be a target.’

She pulled a face.  ‘I introduced myself to them.’

‘I am quite aware of that.’  He gave her a smile but it was not a happy one.  ‘It would not take much for them to realise who you are from your name alone, they will know you are by marriage, technically, Odin’s daughter.  You could be a valuable bargaining chip.’

‘I killed two of them, and unless they were frantically sending intel back to whoever then my name got no further.’  She argued as he shuffled his feet to move her back so he could reach his shampoo.  ‘None of them escaped.’

‘We can but hope.  What else bothers you?’

‘Have you spoken to Thor since you returned?’  She asked, stepping back into the water so he could wash freely but he held her close.

‘No, love, you stay close.  And no, I haven’t seen Thor.  Should I have?’

‘Just means you don’t already know what I’m going to tell you.’  She took the shampoo bottle from him and squeezed some into her palm before returning it to the shelf.  ‘When I got home I had a surprise visit from one Stephen Strange.’

‘Doctor Strange was here?’  He asked in concern.  ‘What did he want?’

‘To meet me.’  She reached all the way up and began lathering his hair.  ‘He likes to assess all the potential magical threats’

‘He considers you a threat?’  Loki said indignantly.

‘Potentially.’  She shrugged as he bent his knees so she could reach more easily.  She was almost a foot shorter than him and it didn’t hurt that it put him closer to her.  ‘He seemed satisfied with the little demonstration I gave him, a small pen levitation, no big deal, told him I’m an Avenger and not a threat, clarified a few things, and he left.’  She sighed as Loki had begun kissing across her jaw softly as she spoke.  ‘You’ll get shampoo in your eyes.’

‘Then I should rinse while you tell me of any other so called little incidents before I ravish you enough to forget them.’

‘Please.’  She murmured as he finally stepped back, running his hands through his hair as she watched him intently.  ‘The fight with the Frost Giants, it was over in minutes, there wasn’t enough of them to put up much resistance against the team.  What bothered me was Spider-Man.’

‘Did he say or do something to upset you , kitten?’  He frowned and she sighed, knowing if she said yes he may well be out the door quicker than she could blink, after his revenge.

‘Nothing of the sort.  I just hadn’t realised how young he was.  It made me think that in the grand scheme of things it won’t be that long before our boys could be out there with us.’

He laughed.  ‘They are merely a year old, my beautiful girl, they are hardly lining up for duty as yet.’

‘No, but we’re immortal.  While I’m still young I know how fast those few hundred years we had before flew by.  Before we know it Narvi and Vali may be fighting alongside us.’

‘If they choose to, and I don’t doubt they will.  They both have your stubborn streak already.’

‘And your mischievous one.’  She remarked as he finished rinsing.  ‘It was just a bit of a reality check, that’s all.  Made me realise we need to savour each and every day with them, just as we do with one another, as before we know it they will be grown men.’

‘And may even have other siblings to set examples for.’  He gave her a dark look.

‘I told you, no more babies until these two are well and truly potty trained and old enough to tell us what they want.’

‘Still, petal, the practice can be so much fun.’

‘It always is.’  She smiled up at him as his hands slipped over the moist skin of her waist, pulling her tight against him.  She pushed up on her toes, the motion rubbing certain parts of his anatomy in a way that had him suck in a breath before their lips met.  The touch was tentative at first, as Loki tested how she wished to proceed, how her mood may be effecting her, and when she nipped at his bottom lip he knew what she needed.  His hand slipped between them without pause, teasing her mercilessly inside and out, her breath stuttering against his skin as he kissed across her jaw, drawing the soft skin between his lips to nip and suck until she let out a moan of both pleasure and frustration, needing more.

‘Please, Lo.’  She whispered against his skin as her hand joined his between their bodies, trailing over his length in a silken touch that had him almost fall against her, pushing her into the tiled wall as he groaned at how easily she effected him, how he felt strained so quickly, so desperate to fill her as though it were a physical force that spurred him on.  He knew with their height difference there was only one way to proceed but he had wanted to prepare her more, didn’t want to hurt her, but her desperation washed over him and it was all he could do to take this slower than his, and her, bodies cried out for.  Raising her leg at the knee he pushed two fingers into her again, stretching and coaxing, making her draw short breaths that left her in shuddering waves while one hand steadied herself on his shoulder, the other stroking him in a rhythm that matched his.

He watched her with her head leant back on the tiles, eyes closed and lips parted and twitching, as though each breath were a small gasp of its own and she was temptation itself.  He took his fingers from inside her, hooked his arm around her and lifting her easily, pushing her back into the corner to allow him to free one hand to line himself up with her entrance.  He nudged at her until she gave under his attention, allowing him entry, and his hand shifted to her thigh, holding her still as her lips found his, one arm around his shoulders, the other caressing his cheek, her ankles locked around his torso.

Sigyn’s lips stilled against Loki’s as he finished his slow glide into her, her ability to move hampered suddenly by the sensation of him filling her, and a small twitch of his hips had him caress that spot deep inside her for a moment, her breath stuttering as her body longed for him to move.

‘Ready, kitten?’  He asked softly, hoping she were prepared enough.

She nodded, unable to talk as he held her so still, her body already quivering with need.  She never ceased to be amazed by just how easily he affected her.  As he drew himself back out it was almost painfully slowly, and she opened her eyes to find him with his closed, a look of contentment on his face, just so serene it made her heart flutter.  He was so pale and perfect, that she could make him look like this gave her such an exalted feeling.  His lids fluttered open as though he realised she were looking at him, perhaps he had, and his lips quirked into a small, sanguine smile.  He didn’t need to say anything, her face said it all, there was some sort of wonderment whenever they were together which still beggared belief.

He slid back inside her, only just faster than he had withdrawn, then out again, his pace increasing with each thrust, her breath stuttering between her parted lips as he touched her, his hands clenching on her soft flesh until her back fought his hold to arch into him.  Loki took the hint and escalated his pace until he hit that spot inside her and her head rocked back with a groan, exposing her throat temptingly.  He took full advantage of the soft flesh now on offer, kissing just below her jaw before lapping his way to the juncture of her neck where he lavished attention on her with his lips, teeth and tongue until she was a moaning wreck, her nails convulsing in his shoulders enough that he knew she would have drawn blood but it just added to his impending ecstasy.  His groan against her throat sent a heavy pulse through her and the orgasm took her completely by surprise, her body convulsing as she cried out, heat flooding her in a rush that had her vision shut down temporarily.

Loki’s hips pounded her hard as her walls clenched around him, as surprised as she was by the sudden response, and his thrusts became shorter but more concentrated as he chased her over the edge, his body swelling with the need to follow her into the abyss.

Sigyn’s vision had barely cleared, her body shaking as her muscles quivered, when Loki’s final thrust pressed her firmly into the tiles, his strained grunt as he found his own release vibrating through her collarbone as her panting gasps began to slow, her heart still trying to escape her chest.

‘My God, Chaos.’  She groaned, blinking water from her eyes as he carefully raised her before lowering her feet to the floor, but her legs just wouldn’t hold her and she sank down to sit on the tiles.

‘Easy, love.’  He helped lower her and joined her, shifting to sit against the wall at a right angle to her, their legs trembling where their knees rested against one another.  He tilted his head to look at her, soaking wet, tired and slightly dazed, and he couldn’t help but smile.  ‘Did that help you forget?’

‘I forgot how to stand too, so yeah.  Thank you.’

He laced their fingers and raised her hand to his lips, pressing small kisses across her knuckles then around to nibble at the pad of her thumb before trailing more kisses to her wrist, kissing her racing pulse firmly.  ‘Equals, precious one.’  He reminded her they were, in everything.  ‘No thanks are necessary when we both benefit from it so.  Although now you need another wash.’

‘I’ll get to it.’

‘I have you, precious girl, you know that.’  He turned his hand, calling up a washcloth and her shower gel from the shelf and she held her hand out for them but he simply chuckled and shook his head, popping open the lid and lathering some into the cloth.

‘Seriously, Mischief, I don’t think I can trust you down there.’  She teased, not taking back her hand.

‘Oh, you know me so well.’  The look he gave her was so dark she actually swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry again.

By the time they actually left the shower they were well and truly pruned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, let's give you a little preview. Coming up...
> 
> Sigyn and Vali travel to Asgard; Sigyn speaks her mind and Loki has his worst fears realised.
> 
> Yep, that about covers it! See you in the morning!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Asgard!
> 
> Also known as Sigyn won't hold her tongue and the shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little action to set you up for the day! I'm off to do motherly things like pack lunches!

Narvi was no better the next day which meant just Vali was going on the trip to Asgard with Sigyn and Thor; Sif and The Warriors Three planning to meet them in Heimdall’s Observatory as both greeting party and escort to the palace.  This still didn’t appease Loki or the worry he felt, the feeling of foreboding growing as he watched Sigyn carry Vali onto the balcony where Heimdall would open the bifrost.  Thor looked out of place, wearing his full ceremonial armour, less his helm, holding the folded stroller and the changing bag over his shoulder.  Loki had said goodbye to them, told him he loved them, and he now held Narvi against his shoulder, watching as Sigyn blew him a kiss with a small smile, hoping it would put his mind at rest somewhat, but it did nothing.  Thor asked Heimdall to open the bifrost and in a flash of golden light they were gone, and he was left with no choice but to entertain Narvi until they returned later that evening.  Sigyn had dressed for the occasion, as much at Loki’s request as out of respect.  Despite his reluctance he wanted her to still appear the princess of Asgard she was, and had created a dress similar to one she had had before, a deep burgundy in colour with split sleeves that fastened at intervals with gold rings, showing glimpses of her flesh, a gold belt at her waist accentuating her slender frame, her small ballet style shoes giving her just an extra two inches in height.

The rush of the bifrost still made Sigyn smile, reminding her of her former life when she would travel with her friends into glorious battles and on adventures she, as Maia, could only imagine and dream of, and literally had.

‘Sigyn.’  Sif enveloped her in a hug the moment they arrived, kissing Vali on the head as they parted.  ‘And hello to you, little warrior prince.’  She greeted him as he waved his arm at her.  ‘How fares Narvi?’

‘Creating his own rivers of mucus even as I speak.’  She pulled an apologetic face.  ‘Next time he will join us, I promise.’

‘This is the littlest Lokison?’  Volstagg asked as he approached, no stranger to children himself.

‘This is he.’  Sigyn greeted him with a hug.

‘He has your nose and freckles, but his father’s eyes and hair.’  He commented as he examined the child more closely.

‘You should see Narvi.  He has her beautiful copper locks.’  Thor commented as he came forward, handing the stroller to Fandral.

‘Copper no more.’  Hogun said as he embraced her.

‘It was my natural colour.’  She explained, automatically touching her hair.  ‘And this is a nightmare to upkeep, but I like it, and I’m rather worried what Tony may call me if I went back to auburn.’

‘There is a stigma attached to red heads on Midgard.’  Thor explained as Sigyn gave Fandral a one armed embrace where they both had the other arm full.

‘A stigma?’  Volstagg complained.  ‘Why would that be?’

‘I have no idea.  It is a beautiful colour.’  Thor replied.

‘Maybe I will go back to it, eventually.’  Sigyn shrugged as she shifted Vali in her arms.  ‘But not now.  Hello, Heimdall.’  She greeted the gatekeeper with a bow of her head.

‘Welcome home, Lady Sigyn.  Do you fare well?’

‘Very, thank you.  And you?’

‘Well also.  His Majesty awaits you all in Frigga’s Garden.’  He informed them.

‘Really?’  Sigyn asked with a glance at Thor.

‘Father thought it would a nice place for you to visit, for Vali to become acquainted with.’

‘That sounds wonderful.’  She had very fond memories of Frigga’s garden, for many reasons, and that Odin wanted to meet them in such an informal setting warmed her.  It felt like he was making an effort to act as a grandparent rather than a ruler with some sort of official visit.

They made their way through the palace grounds to the walled off flower garden few were permitted entry to, even less since her death, and Thor led the way through the arched gateway, ducking under the climbing roses as Sigyn followed him, the rest of the party fanning out in the area protectively.  Sigyn knew where they were heading, there was a small table and chairs set in a gazebo in the centre, surrounded by flowers on three sides, where she and Frigga would often have tea and put the world to rights over the errors of their men, and as it came into view she was even more surprised to see Odin had had a blanket laid out before the table, which would stop Vali feeling quite so caged.  He could crawl like a champion and was trying his hardest to walk, staggering back onto his hands before he got very far, but the balance was there.

‘My son.’  Odin greeted Thor, clasping his upper arms with his hands, his face splitting into a smile as his eye left Thor and fell upon Sigyn and the little boy in her arms.  ‘And this is Vali, correct?’

‘It is.’  Thor stepped aside and Odin stepped down from the gazebo, greeting Sigyn in the same manner he had his son.

‘Welcome back, Sigyn.’

‘Thank you, Allfather.’  She bobbed a small curtsey and to her surprise Vali reached for Odin, leaning out of her arms until he took him with a small laugh.

‘He is quite friendly, isn’t he?’  Odin remarked as Vali regarded him curiously.

‘Not normally with strangers, but seems he likes you.’

Odin smiled warmly as he glanced at her before back to the small boy in his arms, so much like his father had been in his infancy.  ‘You honour me, little one.  Tell me, does he walk yet?’

‘Almost.  Perhaps days away from his first steps.  Narvi almost perfected it a few days ago but then he was struck down with this cold and it has set him back somewhat.’  She explained.

‘Poor boy.  I hope he feels better soon.’

‘He’s just particularly grumpy.’  She said apologetically.

Odin nodded, as though he understood, as he regarded Vali as much as he was regarding him.  ‘Goodness, you look like your father.’  He remarked and Sigyn laughed.

‘Both boys are equally as handsome.’  She smiled warmly.  ‘I can show you pictures, if you’d like to see them?’

‘I would, very much.’  He indicated to the chairs.  ‘Shall we?’

Thor took his seat on one side of Odin, Sigyn on the other, and Vali was soon happily eating cake on his grandfather’s lap as Odin spoke to Sigyn.  ‘You quite often venture back to Asgard these days, but rarely to the palace.’

She bit her lip as she blushed.  ‘I was unsure whether you would wish a visit from a Midgardian who shares the memories of your daughter-in-law, Your Majesty.’  She admitted.

‘I was always fond of you, despite my reluctance to allow your union with Loki initially.  You made your father and realm proud.  Perhaps in future you could see fit to pay a short visit when you return?’

‘I will, I promise, now I know that I’m welcome.’

‘You will always be welcome.’  He patted her hand and she caught Thor’s eye as he shook his head marginally, but she knew she had to say something.

‘Do you think the invitation will ever again be extended to Loki?’

‘To the point?’  Odin raised an eyebrow at her.

‘I saw little need for beating around the bush.’  She shrugged.  ‘The whole reason it has taken so long for me to bring either of the boys for a visit is because of Loki’s worry for us.  He is as protective as ever and doesn’t like us too far away.’

‘He is possessive.’  Thor commented.  ‘But not in a bad way.  However he needs to learn to let you breathe a little, sister.

‘I can’t blame his protectiveness.’  Sigyn replied.  ‘But if he were allowed to simply visit with us I don’t doubt we could come more frequently.’

Odin sighed.  ‘A king cannot go back on his word.’  He leant towards her as Vali reached towards his mother.

‘You revoked Thor’s banishment.’  She pointed out.

‘Because he proved himself worthy once more.’  Odin argued.

Sigyn let out a small huff.  She and Odin had, after her marriage to Loki, often found themselves by the fire of an evening, debating different sides of arguments, always lightheartedly, but both held a stubbornness that allowed them to do so passionately.  After a while she had been unafraid to speak her mind despite him being her king.  They had both enjoyed it, Frigga and Loki watching them deliberate topics of the day with amusement.  In the small redhead Odin had met his match and it had given him additional respect for her, which she hoped he would now remember as she argued her latest point.  ‘I am not asking you to reinstate him as an heir, or prince, merely to allow him less restriction on his banishment.  Travel to other realms to aid when needed.  He has proven his worth, time and again, on the team and in person.  He hasn’t worn the cuff since he saved me from Theoric and not once has he abused his power or done anything illegal.  He is a hero on Midgard.  You could give him the chance to once again be one for the rest of the realms too.’  She said as she took Vali and put him down on the blanket, planning on joining him.

‘I did not invite you here to discuss Loki’s exile.’  Odin remarked flippantly although there was a firmness to his words.

‘Just putting the idea out there.’  She replied as she got down on the blanket beside Vali who was trying to escape and Fandral caught her eye.

‘Nice try.’  He mouthed to her and she shrugged.  It had been worth a shot and the idea was now in Odin’s head.  Frigga had once told her that the best way to convince a man was to plant an idea with him, and while she had meant the man you loved Sigyn had learnt that this worked too, in most cases.

‘Your support for Loki has always been unerring.’  Odin stated.

‘As a wife should be.’

‘If Frigga had been so supportive of me I doubt a good many things would have come to pass.  Sometimes an argument is a way of reconciling differences.’

‘Oh, they argue, Father, they always have.’  Thor laughed.  ‘But they support one another when and where it counts.’

Odin didn’t get a chance to reply as the area erupted in a cold flash and Vali cried at the sudden influx.  Sigyn grabbed for him, knowing where he was from memory alone and pulled him towards her, getting to her feet as the cold air fogged her breath and shrouded everything from view.  She called her power as Vali cried, recognising the fog from just yesterday when the Frost Giants appeared in New York, and pushed at it, creating a breeze to try and clear the area as there began the sounds of a fight around her, yelling and shouting plus the clash of weapons.  Suddenly before her loomed a large figure and she turned Vali away from it, holding up her hand protectively as whoever it was approached but she held her attack until she was sure, and she was glad she did as Thor appeared before her.

‘We have to leave!’  He yelled over the commotion.

‘It’s not safe for you to take more than one of us!’  She replied, knowing he would only have one free hand and Vali couldn’t hold on by himself.  ‘Take Vali, see him safe, I’ll be fine!’  She pushed the boy towards his uncle and Thor looked about to argue until she snapped a firm; ‘Now!’  At him, and with a twirl of Mjölnir he was airborne as Sigyn turned towards the fight, hearing Odin yelling behind her, demanding who dared sully his kingdom with attack.

She spun on instinct, sensing someone close behind her but it was too late.  Darkness fell over her both physically and magically, as though a drape of power had coated her, and she fought it, threw out power, but nothing seemed to penetrate it, and then the power closed over her, shutting down each of her senses one by one, until there was nothing but blackness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, okay, bit of a cliffhanger, I do love them...but anyway, I'll post a few more chapters in a little while! And by the time my readers in other timezones get up they will be posted anyway! I don't feel so bad now!
> 
> Coming next...Loki gets mad, Bucky speaks up, Sigyn meets her captors and your first encounter with the big bad!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vali reaches safety but Loki's concern remains...

Loki had finally found a way to soothe poor Narvi’s fever.  He laid on the couch in the common room, the TV playing quietly in the background, his shirt on the floor beside him, Narvi fast asleep on his naked chest, his temperature lowered to just before his Jotun form would show.  He felt content like this, and a little smug that Narvi was so settled, he just wished he could get Sigyn to see this in person before he woke but she would still be away for some hours yet, which was why when the bifrost lit up the balcony he was most surprised.

‘Your mamma cannot be back already, surely.  Unless she has insulted Odin so greatly she too has been banished.’  He smiled to himself as he stroked Narvi gently before cradling him to his chest and sitting up.  Carefully he laid him on the couch and tucked cushions around him to stop him rolling off in his sleep, then turned towards the balcony, in time to see Thor appear, holding Vali.

Loki frowned, worry coursing through him.

‘Where’s Sig?’  He asked as he met Thor halfway, his brother passing Vali into his arms immediately.

‘Take Vali, I must return.’  And he turned back to the balcony but Loki caught his arm.

‘Where is my wife, Thor?’  Loki demanded and Thor looked back at him, his eyes worried.

‘You must let me go, brother.  There is trouble on Asgard.’

‘What kind of trouble?  Where is she?’  He yelled, Vali, who had been crying quietly, wailed at his father’s raised voice, which in turn woke Narvi.

‘An attack, I know not who, but I must go aid where I can.’

‘Bring her home to me.’  He pleaded and Thor nodded, rushing back out to the balcony, leaving Loki with nothing but his imagination and two screaming boys.

 

Thor was back in the gardens in minutes, finding his father looking around with Gungnir in his hand, the ground and plants blackened with freezer burn, the table destroyed and the remains of several Frost Giants scattered the area.  None of his friends seemed any the worse for wear as they checked the area for any further signs of threat.

‘Where is Vali?’  Odin asked as Thor approached.

‘I returned him to Midgard, to Loki.’

‘And Sigyn along with him.’  Odin nodded and Thor went wide eyed.

‘I left Sigyn here.  She thought it unsafe for me to carry her too.’

‘Sigyn!’  Odin yelled, turning in a circle as Thor stepped away, looking around for any sign of her, but finding none.  ‘This was the work of Frost Giants.’  Odin growled angrily.  ‘Without Laufey to lead them they are nothing more than mercenaries and bandits.’

‘And if they have taken Sigyn?’  Sif asked, her voice angry yet worried.  ‘What then?’

‘Then I find her.’  Thor said firmly.

‘We would come with you.’  Fandral stated.  ‘She is our shield sister too, no matter her new body.’

‘No, my friend, stay here and ensure the city safe.  I will take a team from Midgard.’  He turned to his father.  ‘And I want your permission to bring Loki along.’

Odin sighed resignedly.  ‘You have it.  Find her, bring her home.’

‘You have my word.’  Thor said as he swung Mjölnir again, returning to the observatory and from there back to Midgard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today I will mostly be posting while deciding which epilogue to write next!
> 
> Daddy!Loki though... *sigh*


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team briefing, Sigyn vs the Jotuns & more plot revealed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so if I have messed up I apologise but I got confused as to whether the plural of Jotun is Jotun or Jotuns! I've tried to go with Jotuns but I might have missed some!

Loki was beyond furious.  Fear and anger coursed through him, trepidation and a good amount of terror.  Darcy and Jane quickly took the twins and an all-hands meeting was called, once Thor could get to Loki through the maelstrom of power he was throwing around out of sheer panic.  Even now he paced, despite the team’s best efforts to get him to stop, while Thor explained.

‘If the Frost Giants have taken Sigyn then she must be on Jotunheim.’

‘In a flimsy dress where she has likely already succumbed to the elements!’  Loki glared at him.  ‘We waste time with talk!  It may already be too late!’

‘If they took her,’ Steve said reasonably from beside Thor, ‘then it’s likely because they need her.  If they wanted her dead they could have done that on Asgard, right?’

‘Correct.’  Thor nodded.  ‘I doubt it is coincidence they appeared so close to her yesterday, and if she is the target we must assume they do, as Steven says, require her services.’

‘They can get their services elsewhere!’  Loki spat.  ‘I knew this was a bad idea!  Odin should have let me kill them all when I had the chance!  She was not dressed to survive in such conditions!  She is human!’

‘She has Asgardian physiology.’  Thor reminded him.  ‘And if they need her they will not allow her to freeze.’

‘And arguing isn’t getting us anywhere.’  Tony spoke for the first time since he arrived.  Every time something happened to Sigyn he felt guilty, despite everyone assuring him his input in having her hired into her role as Loki’s guide was the best thing in so many ways.  ‘Save the guilt, we all stow it until she’s safe.  We need a team putting together, we need to get to Jotunheim and we need to bring her home.  Everything else is wasted breath.’

‘I have a team in mind.’  Bucky suggested and everyone looked at him.  He was more vocal in briefings and offered a good many more insights than he had when he first came to The Tower, but for him to offer a team suggestion was unusual, normally only speaking his mind if no one else covered his points.  ‘When Amelia was taken it scared the shit out of me.  I know what you’re going through, Loki, and we need to pick the team logically, which you won’t be able to do due to emotional compromise.  Steve and I, we can survive the extreme cold; Thor, I know you and Loki can too and have an idea of what to expect once we get there.  Tony, how does your suit hold up in the cold?’

‘First mistake I made.’  Tony nodded, appreciating how Bucky had taken charge and taken it upon himself to come up with what they needed.  ‘The suit’s now suitable for all weather conditions, extreme or otherwise.’

‘Good.  Unless anyone has any other suggestions that’s who I recommend.’

‘Good line up, pal.’  Steve nodded before turning back to the Asgardians.  ‘You need to let us know just what temperatures we’re looking at, how to dress, what to be prepared for, everything you know about the terrain, environment and the enemy.  We go in ready.’

Loki nodded but looked at Thor.  ‘They die for this.’

‘No, Loki.’  Thor stated firmly.  ‘We are there to rescue Sigyn, not to seek out the extinction of the entire race.’

‘Then they had better not have harmed her.’  Loki growled.  All his life he had been raised to believe the Jotuns were monsters, then he had discovered he was one himself.  Sigyn had shown him his heritage did not define him, that he could embrace it without it destroying who he had believed he was, but his people or not, if they had touched her, if she had suffered even in the slightest, nothing would stop him ending them all.

 

The unnatural darkness lifted from Sigyn and she found herself flung through the air, the temperature suddenly becoming unbearably cold and her body was shivering before she hit a pile of soft material, her eyes hurting at the sudden assault of bright light and reflection.  She looked back as her eyesight adjusted, trying to find who had grabbed her, although she already had a fair idea, and she was correct.  A dozen or more Frost Giants blocked what looked to be the entrance of an ice cave, lanterns scattered around the edges and she sat in the middle of a large pile of furs and linen.  She got to her feet and off the cloth, her entire body trembling violently against the cold, but she would not stand here and do nothing, she was not defenceless.  She raised her power, her hands glowing with it, and fixed the front most giant with a glare.

‘Release me or you will feel my wrath!’  She said as firmly as she could with her voice shaking as much as her body.

‘Sigyn of Asgard.’  He said, taking a step towards her.

‘This is your last warning!’  She yelled and when he didn’t stop she took a shuddering breath.  ‘So be it.’  She drew back her right hand and fired power at the approaching Jotun, destroying him as she bolted towards the group, hoping to blast herself a path and escape, but the numbers were too great, and despite her efforts, despite destroying three more as she ran, it was not enough.  She slipped on the ice, her shoes having no traction, and one of them grabbed her upper arm, her skin burning with cold even through the partial sleeve and she screamed in shock and pain, her eyesight shutting down for a moment in sheer agony and she found herself back in the nest of fur, the pressure on her arm released but the pain still continued.  Her vision cleared and she was in time to see one of the Jotun close up, bending over her before a manacle was clamped around her neck while another Jotun created a great chain of ice from the corner to the the collar she wore.  They both stepped back as she tried to lash out at them with her power, but nothing came, as though she was empty.

‘The collar will dampen your sorcery, Sigyn of Asgard.  There is no escape without our say so.’

‘The last time someone chained me I broke my own wrist to be free!’  She spat, but the words were weakened by her pain and the cold.

‘And will you break your own neck to try?’  He regarded her curiously, his red eyes dancing with amusement.  ‘Our ruler will come.  There is warmer attire in the pile.’  He indicated to the furs then turned and left.  They took all the lanterns with them but one, well out of the way of the limited reach of her ice chain.  She took a moment to catch her breath, her heart still racing in her chest and every breath painful with the cold.  A glance at her arm showed the skin blackened and she looked away, refusing to dwell on it when there was nothing she could do and instead did as they suggested, climbing off the furs and hunting through them with shaking hands until she found clothes she could layer, no shoes but she ripped smaller pieces and wrapped them over her own several times.  It would do her no good to die of hypothermia and while she begrudged taking anything from them she had to survive.  Once warm, or as warm as she could get, she checked how far the reach of her chain, seeing if there was anything she could use to free herself and coming back empty handed.  She examined the chain last, her cold fingers trying to find any sign of weakness but she could feel nothing and the light wasn’t good enough for her to see any faults there may be for her to exploit.  Eventually she sighed and flopped down into the remaining furs, pulling them around her, knowing she needed to think.

Loki had been right, it wasn’t safe on Asgard, and the Frost Giants yesterday had been looking for her.  She may as well have walked into Jotunheim with a flashing neon sign.  There would be no living with him after this.

 

‘What did she say?’  The clipped tones of their ally who had brought to their attention the existence of more heirs to their vacant throne echoed through the darkness of the cave that had once been home to Laufey, the surfaces reflective and as decadent as the halls of Jotunheim had ever been.

‘She said she would attempt escape regardless of the personal cost.  She also destroyed several of our number.’

‘As easily as on Midgard?’  The voice gained a curious lilt, hopeful and inquiring.

‘Very much so.’

‘Then you need no further proof.  The sons of Loki must be returned to their rightful home, raised as your monarchs.  Whether their parents remain alive is down to them.  They aid you willingly or not at all.’

‘You have foreseen it?’  He asked, his eyes still averted to the floor.

‘The messages are hazy, however there is no other way.  The heirs will come, with Laufeyson’s blessing, or without it.’

‘The Lokisons will come.’  He repeated, getting off his knee and leaving while the dark figure smiled to itself.

‘And the mother shall die, one way or another.  Her power becoming one with my own.’


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team prepare...

Loki and Thor instructed the team on appropriate wear, layer upon layer of thin but thermal material that would not impede movement, covered with leather, and dark, black in most cases.  Loki advised they would wish to be covert and not stand out, which meant that Steve’s stars and stripes theme was a no go, instead settling for his stealth suit and shield, in dark shades that would not catch any light.  Bucky ensured the lights from his new arm did not show, and both he and Steve had dark ski masks, as much to protect them as to hide them.  Tony excitedly brought out a black version of his newest suit, there was nothing they could do about his lights and repulsors however.  Loki’s leather armour was almost all black, with the smallest amount of gold trim, his coat over the top holding fur around the neck and wrists and he flexed his hands, getting the feel for his gloves in preparation.  Thor had agreed to omit his cape, the metaphorical red rag as it were, but his armour remained the same.  It was not shone to a gleam and would not stand out any more than the rest of them.  Bucky was the only one armed with an actual gun, his M249 SAW should make short work of the Jotuns if needs be.

They would be able to communicate with one another through their comms once on Jotunheim but unable to communicate with base.  There was nothing they could do about that.  They were ready in no time, and congregated in the common room, waiting for Loki who was saying goodbye to the boys, ensuring there was nothing Jane or Darcy needed, making sure they knew when Narvi was next due his medicine and the like.  Finally he found Natasha and Clint, taking them aside and asking them two favours.

‘If the Frost Giants should come for the boys, take no prisoners.  Keep them safe for me.’

‘We’ll do all we can, you know that.’  Nat assured him but it was Clint who put his hand on Loki’s arm reassuringly.

‘There’s enough of us staying behind to fight off anything that might come.’

‘Good.  Thank you.  And if anything should happen, and Sigyn and I not return, the boys stay here, on Midgard.  Odin gets no part of their upbringing.  I would ask that they are raised as children of The Avengers, knowing that they were born to make a difference, as that is what their mother wanted to do.’

‘To be fair so do you.’  Nat pointed out and Loki shrugged.

‘Ensure they know we love them, and of their many heritages.’

‘You aren’t dead yet.’  Nat said sternly.

‘We walk into enemy territory where we are no doubt expected; two Asgardian’s and three mortals.  We will be outnumbered yet I hope not outmatched.  It would be unrealistic of me to think there was no chance this could go badly for us.  In that eventuality I want my wishes known.’

‘Sig’s right.’  Nat smiled.  ‘You are a drama queen.  But we’ll do what you ask, if the worst should come to the worst.’

‘That is all I ask.’  He bowed his head and left, neither Nat or Clint turning away until he was out of sight.

‘Bagsy I get to raise the redhead.’  Nat said.

‘Dammit!’  Clint complained.  ‘I would have had the full colour set!’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Nat though!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn discovers what the Jotuns want, Tony calls in extra help, his choice causing friction with Loki.

Sigyn could think of no way to get out, other than brute strength, which while her improved Asgardian physiology gave her a bonus it still wouldn’t break through the ice chain she suspected was magically imbued somehow, the Jotuns known for sorcery using enchanted dust and potions, and all she had managed so far was to make her neck ache.  She had tried various positions to reach the lantern, hoping to use its heat to aid her, but they had set it well out of reach.  She flexed her stiff and sore muscles before burrowing down in the furs, wondering what else she could do, if she could perhaps talk her way out of this, but first she needed someone to talk her way out of it to.  She didn’t have long to wait.  Three Jotuns came through the door, the one in front dressed more elaborately than the back two, who both held staves of ice, and Sigyn got to her feet, raising her head proudly as he approached.

‘You cannot keep me here.’  She stated firmly.  ‘You will have angered a good many powerful beings with this act.  Release me and I will ensure…’

‘You can ensure nothing.’  His deep voice rumbled around the cave.  ‘And we mean you no harm.’

‘Then why the shackles?  Why attack Asgard and abduct me?’  She said angrily.  ‘This is kidnapping, whether you ask for a ransom or not.’

‘We have asked you here that you may fill the hole your husband left us.’  He walked towards her and she craned her neck further back to see him.

‘Ask is not exactly the right word, is it?’

He ignored her and carried on.  ‘Loki Laufeyson, the rightful heir of Jotunheim, must come to our throne, or allow one of his sons to take his place.’

‘What?’  She staggered back a step as what he said took hold.

‘You are here to ensure we regain an heir, that we might have order once more.’

‘Loki doesn’t want your throne, and we won’t allow you to take our sons!  They are of Asgard and Midgard.  As their mother I recant their claim.’

‘Only Laufeyson can do that.’  He glared at her.

‘He won’t agree to this!  He won’t rule you himself and he won’t allow you to touch our boys!’  She yelled in frustration.

‘Then we will ensure he has no say in the matter.’  He turned again and left, the guards falling in behind him as she sank back into the furs.  That could have gone better but she knew she couldn’t let them have either of the boys, and she had to warn Loki.  She had to find a way out of here, and fast.

 

‘I called in extra help.’  Stark said as Loki joined them in the common room, staying in the air conditioned room rather than the heat of the full summer sun.

‘I thought we had our team?’  Loki queried as he came across the room then noticed the newcomer in their midst.  ‘Doctor Strange?’

‘Hello again, Loki.  Good to see you’re staying out of trouble.’  He smirked at Loki who merely scowled.

‘I have caused no trouble, and if you do not wish to aid in retrieving my wife then you may leave.’

‘Loki, he wishes to help us.’  Thor replied.

‘And when else would I get the opportunity to visit another realm?’

‘This is not some day trip to Alfheim.’  Loki pushed his hair over his shoulder and headed for the balcony.

‘Your wife seemed nice.  As I scared her yesterday I thought I could help make it up to her by aiding in the rescue party.’

‘You’re here because I asked you to help.  We need all the non physical fighters we can get, if what you told us about the Jotuns is true.’  Tony said with a glance at Loki.  ‘Without him you’re our only sorcerer, Elsa, so this is our leg up.’

‘Very well.’  Loki called back.  ‘Shall we?’

Thor joined Loki on the balcony first, Mjölnir in his hand.  ‘You are being particularly feisty, brother.’

‘I just said goodbye to my sons to go rescue my wife.  Forgive me if I am a little on edge.’  He snapped.

‘We will find her and bring her home.’  Thor assured him, cupping the back of his head with his hand.

‘And make those who took her pay.’

‘We got it, angry mischief god wants revenge.’  Tony said as he stepped out into the sunlight.

‘Minimum casualties.’  Steve stated firmly and Bucky laughed.

‘If this was Amelia, punk, there wouldn’t be single one left standing, and you’d be second in line with me to kick some ass.’

Steve conceded defeat with a nod.  ‘You got me, pal.  Is there any way to bring them to some sort of justice?’  He looked at Thor.  ‘Would your father see justice is done?’

Thor smiled but it was an unhappy look, no mirth whatsoever.  ‘We do not take kindly to this treatment of one of our own.  Regardless of all that has gone before, Sigyn is Odin’s daughter by marriage, and the mother of his grandchildren.  There would only be death for those responsible.’

‘So we try and find those responsible and scare them off trying again.’

‘Good luck with that.’  Tony snorted a laugh.

Thor called Heimdall and within minutes they were in the Observatory and Tony looked around excitedly.  ‘Shit, that’s a rush.  I just want five minutes with this thing.’  He walked up to where Heimdall stood, completely ignoring him and looking at the sword and mechanism it was still held above.

‘Another time, Anthony.  We have priorities.’  Loki reminded him.

‘I can come back another time?’  He looked hopeful.

‘We will see.’  Thor guided him away from Heimdall, giving him an apologetic look.  ‘Have you been able to locate Sigyn?’

‘She is definitely on Jotunheim.’  He replied.  ‘Her exact location is vague, however I can deliver you to the point the Jotuns came through.’

‘Thank you.’  He bowed his head respectfully.

‘Can we?’  Loki asked impatiently.

‘Of course.’  Thor joined his brother, resting his hand on his shoulder.  ‘We shall find her and bring her home, of that I have no doubt.’

The bifrost set the team down on the frozen wastes of Jotunheim, the dark sky adding an eerie feel to an already desolate landscape, close to ice mountains, pillars rising from the ground like ominous obelisks.  The wind blew around them, shards of ice in the air biting into their exposed skin, and Tony put his mask down.  They hadn’t been kidding about it being a land of ice.

‘Loki?’  Thor asked and he nodded once.

‘Everyone, stay where you are.’  Loki said as he looked around them, examining the area for any signs of tracks, both physical and magical.

‘What are you…?’  Tony started but Loki quieted him.  Tony rolled his eyes and checked the area with his scanners, but all they came back with was that it was cold.

Loki walked to the edge of the area cleared by the bifrost and crouched, his gloved fingers touching the frost coated surface gently.  ‘This way.’  He said as he stood again and Thor joined him.

‘You know,’ Strange said as they approached the base of the first of the mountainous peaks, towering over them monstrously, ‘it might help if I knew what a Frost Giant looked like.’

‘Loki?’  Thor suggested and he received an indignant look.

‘No.

‘I meant an illusion, brother.’

Loki rolled his eyes.  Even this he would rather not do.  ‘Fine.  In the interest of educating the master sorcerer.’  He turned and twisted his wrist, his palm cupped, and in the middle of the party stood a ten foot Frost Giant, unmoving but perfectly replicated.  ‘This is a Frost Giant.  Their height averages at ten foot but are sometimes shorter or taller, such as it is with all other races.  They can create weaponry from ice, their touch can burn you and they are formidable foes.  They will think nothing of killing you where you stand so attack first and ask questions later.’

‘Exactly like the ones in New York.’  Strange remarked as he walked around the illusion.

‘You saw the footage?’  Loki stalked up to him, dropping the illusion.  ‘Why am I wasting my power in showing you this now?’

‘I needed to know it was an accurate depiction.’  Strange said with a small smile.

‘You think this a joke?  You came along to, to test me?  Is that what this is?  The great Stephen Strange really does not like having other sorcerers on his planet so you thought to tag along and have me demonstrate to you what I am capable of in an act that may have brought our presence to the attention of the enemy?’  Loki’s voice was slowly growing louder, his anger at Strange’s ruse bubbling inside him.

‘Stand down, Chaos.’  Tony said as he approached from his other side.  ‘We need to keep a low profile and this isn’t helping.’

Loki continued to berate Strange as Tony and Thor tried to mediate, Steve and Bucky sharing a look, all of them unaware of the dark figure watching them from the distance.

The figure shook their head at the petty bickering, their time on Midgard having served the brothers unfavourably if they allowed themselves to be this riled by one mortal.  They would be less of a problem than imagined, and a signal was given before the figure pulled its cloak around itself and vanished.

‘This won’t help Sigyn!’  Steve said eventually, loud enough to gain all of their attention.  ‘I agree, Strange, whatever your reasoning, you could have given away our position by having Loki use his sorcery so readily.  If you’re with us then you work as one of the team.  If you’re not with us then I will send your ass home to earth so fast your pants will be on fire.  You understand?’

Strange raised his eyebrow at the Captain’s words, impressed, having not considered him to be quite so forceful, despite his military background.  ‘My apologies, I didn’t mean to…’  He paused and turned to the side, looking up the rock face they stood beside.  ‘Did you feel that?’  He looked specifically at Loki who was frowning at the same place.

‘I did.’  He looked back at Strange.  ‘Not you?’

He shook his head.  ‘I think it’s safe to say we lost the element of surprise.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm playing it fast and loose with Doctor Strange's abilities. Yell at the screen, not at me, please! The author is fragile and poorly and might cry!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team meet resistance.

The ground shook and Steve prepared his shield as Bucky raised his gun, looking for threats, but in this landscape it was nigh on impossible to see much, the constant movement of the frosty air casting shadows and playing tricks on the eye.

‘The hell was that?’  Stark asked.  ‘FRIDAY, analyse the terrain.’

‘Terrain seems stable, boss.’  Came the reply.

‘Then where did that rumble come from?’

‘The sheer cliff face on your right.’

‘Shit.’  He was about to warn the others when an enormous crack sounded and rocks began to tumble down the side of the peak towards them.

‘Move!’  Steve and Thor shouted at the same time, although everyone was already heading away, Stark taking to the air.

‘Uh, we got company!’  He said as he saw the first real movement in the landscape, around thirty Frost Giants rushing towards them, all armed.

‘They mean to bury us!’  Loki snapped, conjuring two daggers and throwing the first into the nearest foe.

‘We have to go through them.’  Steve replied as the first combatants engaged, Bucky’s gun giving a harsh echoing crack as it was fired.

‘One path, as requested!’  Thor raised Mjölnir, calling lightning from the sky, and Loki put his arm out, halting Bucky’s progress beside him so he did not get ahead of what Thor had planned.

‘Hold back.’  Everyone did as he suggested, despite the increasing noise from behind them as ice, rocks and snow tumbled towards them with greater intensity.  Loki watched as the lightning lanced down out of the sky, Thor bringing Mjölnir down onto the ground with a strike that cracked the earth beneath their feet but sent a burrowing bolt through the ranks of the giants, leaping into each one as it reached them, sending them to the sides and clearing the path as promised.

Stark, who had kept his distance, despite how Thor’s lightning could supercharge his suit, flew in, his repulsors firing into the group on the left as the team began forward as one.

‘Boss, incoming of the large variety.’  FRIDAY said warningly and he looked up to where the scanners were directing him.

‘Guys, we have one great, big, seriously ugly, pissed off quadruped approaching, and not slowly!’

‘Jotun beast.’  Loki informed them.

‘The bigger they are, right?’  Steve replied.

‘What, the more bones they break?’  Bucky glared at him.

‘Not if you’re fast enough.’

The next of the Jotuns reached them and the fight became more intense, each of them engaging hand to hand, while Stark and Strange took to the air, doing all they could.

‘I’ll take the beast!’  Thor yelled as he spun Mjölnir, launching himself at it while Loki shook his head.  He may have learnt humility but he could still be a show off.

The rock face behind them continued to crumble, rubble and debris getting closer and larger, and it became obvious that they were being herded towards it.

‘Time we made a stand!’  Steve called as the Jotun beast fell only to reveal two more in its wake.

‘Time we gave them what they want!’  Loki yelled, finishing the two Jotun before him and, marching forward, putting himself centrally.  ‘Enough!’  He shouted, with power behind him, the battle ebbing away around him until he had everyone’s attention, even the beasts had slowed their pace.  ‘I am Loki, of Asgard, and I demand you return what is mine, immediately!’

One of the Jotun stepped forth as Stark and Strange landed behind where Loki stood, front and central to the group, the rocks falling dangerously close behind them.  ‘You are Loki Laufeyson.’  It was a statement, not a question.

‘I am the the one who will rain death upon you if you do not do as instructed.’  He snarled.

‘You have no bargaining chip.’  The Jotun glared down at him.  ‘And we outnumber you greatly.’

‘Brother,’ Thor came to his side, resting his hand on his arm, ‘they rile you deliberately.’

‘And yet so far it is only your brethren who have fallen.’  Loki ignored Thor, who suddenly felt the shoe was on the other foot, and continued his enraged demand.

‘Mischief, they’re stalling.’  Tony tried.

‘Loki!’  Steve shouted, trying to get his attention.

‘…the whole of Jotunheim will rue the day they…’

The two Jotun beasts rushed them along with the giants themselves, and the sheer number had them fall back a few steps, but it was enough.  From their safe view the magic user waved a hand and the side of the mountain sheered off, sliding rapidly towards the entire battle.

Stark cursed and tried to take off, but was caught by falling debris and everyone else had nowhere to go.  Avenger, Frost Giant and Jotun beast were all buried under tons of ice, rock and snow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this bit;
> 
> ‘The bigger they are, right?’ Steve replied.  
> ‘What, the more bones they break?’ Bucky glared at him.
> 
> When I was a kid the phrase; the bigger they are, the more bones they break; was said in a cartoon, we're talking 80's cartoon, I don't even remember which one, but it's been one of those phrases that has stuck with me. A bit like 'when the going get tough, the tough hide under the table', I can't remember where that is from either! But they have always stuck in my mind and I finally had the chance to use one! Yay!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn gets news.

Sigyn had tried to reach the lantern again, this time by laying down and trying to hook it with her toes, but it was just too far away.  Her next course of action was to wrap the chain in cloth and slam it as hard as she could into the wall and floor.  All she had succeeded in doing so far was taking the tiniest chip out of the ice and wear herself out, the extreme conditions hard on her muscles and joints.  The hours had been ticking by and she was exhausted but equally desperate not to give in.  She was concentrating on the chain but for now she needed to rest, just for a little while, and had bundled herself back in the furs, rubbing her hands together as she fought the need for sleep that was making her head hurt and her eyes droop.  Her cellphone was shoved in her bra, having not had a chance to ask Odin about taking pictures, and she had turned off all nonessential things to preserve the battery but kept a check on the time.  It had been hours now, the boys would be ready for their dinner soon, then it was bath time and bed, which meant lots of books and cuddles.  Which meant this was the first time she had missed their bedtime, ever.  She tried not to think about it, instead thought about how pleased they would be to see her when she got back.  How Vali sucked his ring finger when he got tired and stroked above his lip with his pinkie.  How Narvi always fought sleep but got a tiny red patch between his eyes the more tired he became.  How Loki made up ridiculous voices for each character in their books, some nights making little shows of illusion to match what was happening in the story, much to their delight, and how they still would not settle in separate beds, despite being moved once they were asleep.  She sighed, pushing back the desire within her to cry, it would do her no good to dehydrate herself further; she knew she should have drunk her tea on Asgard while it was still a little too hot as now she had no sustenance whatsoever.  She wasn’t even sure she would trust anything served by the Jotuns, but if this became a long stay, if she didn’t break free soon, she may have to rely on it.

She shivered bodily as she rubbed her hands together, her fingers aching with the cold that the friction only brought temporary relief from.  She could have killed for a cup of coffee about now, or at least have caused some serious harm for one.  She burrowed her head into the cloth around her and blew out her breath, momentarily warming her nose.  There had to be something she hadn’t thought of, some other way of getting out, of getting free, if only she could…the sound of footsteps drew her attention back to the mouth of the cave and she cursed under her breath.  She had just started to feel a difference in her temperature too.  She clambered out of the covers again, letting out a long shuddering breath that fogged in the air before her.

‘Now what?’  She asked, curving her arms around herself.  ‘Please, tell me you’ve come to your senses and you’re taking me home?’

‘You will remain as long as we need you, until you complete this task for us.’  The one who had come earlier stated, the one she assumed was their leader.

‘What task?  Am I bait?  Coercion?  I keep telling you, Loki hates your people, you’ve never given him cause to do anything else!  And this,' she pulled on the ice chains holding her, ‘is not going to convince him otherwise!’

‘Nothing will help him now.’  The Frost Giant threw something before her, small but glinting in the half light, skittering to her feet and her eyes struggled to make sense of it.  ‘We will bring your Lokisons to you, you will raise them here as our heir apparent.  Laufeyson is dead.  Long live Lokison.’

Sigyn hardly noticed them leave, her eyes on Loki’s dagger, the blade broken, the handle covered in blood.  She dropped to her knees and reached out, taking it to rest in her palm, her shaking fingers touching the cold metal, the blood smearing under her fingers, still fresh.  ‘Loki.’  She whispered as her throat clenched, her breath coming in small gasps that burned her chest.  His daggers were of Asgardian design and make, they were virtually indestructible, she had only ever seen him break one once since she joined the team and that was during training, when it had snapped on Steve’s shield.  And the blood…still wet, reasonably fresh.  She choked on her tears, her mind racing.  He couldn’t be gone.  He couldn’t be.  After all they had been through, then and now, all they had suffered and overcome, all they had accomplished and achieved, for what?  For it to end like this in the frozen wastes of Jotunheim where it had all started?  For her to lose him so soon after finding him again, their sons never knowing their father?  She drew a sharp breath, forcing her tears to stop almost immediately, they had been freezing on her face and that was not constructive, but their boys, Narvi and Vali, the Jotuns were going for them next, expecting her to stay here and raise them to be their kings.  Oh the fuck no.

She pushed herself to her feet, grasping the dagger tightly in her palm.  To them it may be symbolic, representing the death of Loki, but to her it was a weapon, it was something strong enough, even when broken, that it might help her break these chains and get out, get word to Asgard, to The Avengers, anyone.  If she couldn’t reach the boys that was her best option.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sig. Poor, poor Sig.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is P.I.S.S.E.D.
> 
> Sigyn makes her escape.

Strange had barely had time to cast a shield of protection around himself when the mountain collapsed so suddenly it could only have been caused by some sort of interference.  With a turn of his hand the Cloak of Levitation raised him through the rubble, his shield shoving aside the many large boulders and chunks of rubble that had buried the team.

‘Anyone else conscious?’  He asked, as he was also wearing an earpiece, unless they had been dislodged, then he should be heard by anyone able to do so.

He didn’t receive a reply verbally immediately, rather Mjölnir was shoved through the rocks over to his right and he floated his way towards Thor, using his power to move more rocks until the Asgardian could pull himself free.  His face bore small cuts and bruises but nothing overly damaging, Strange appeared to be completely unharmed, thanks to his shield.

‘Sick to death of being buried in fucking rubble.’  Bucky’s voice came over the comms but neither could see where he might be.

‘You’re making it a habit.’  Tony’s voice came next.

‘Not on purpose.  Steve?’

‘Here, Buck.’  Thor and Strange turned at the sound of rocks being shoved aside and saw Steve pushing himself free behind his shield.  ‘Loki?’  The airwaves were silent, nothing but the sound of their too heavy breathing.

‘Brother?’  Thor asked and was greeted with an enraged yell, power pulsing outwards from the rock pile, forcing away all that had buried them, revealing the still buried team members and several unconscious Frost Giants, Loki standing in the centre, his Jotun form on display, his skin as cut and marked as Thor’s, his expression angrier than Thor had ever seen him, his eyes blazing.

‘Find me one of them who still breathes!’  He yelled, looking around him.

‘Loki…’  Thor warned as Strange went to help Steve to his feet as he was nearest to him.

‘I will have Sigyn’s location from them one way or another!’  He stalked towards the nearest unconscious Frost Giant but Thor rushed to him, catching his arm and halting him.

‘We will question them, we will prevent them sending out an alarm, but we will not murder them in cold blood.’

The look Loki gave him was beyond venomous.  ‘Do not tell me what to do where Sigyn is concerned.  They will tell us all we need to know or die!’

Thor knew this was not the answer, that it was fear and anger talking, and he dragged him away forcefully as the rest of the team regrouped.  ‘No, Loki, you are allowing your emotions to cloud your thinking.  We gain nothing by killing all of these Jotuns, we gain nothing by killing them all.  It will make you feel no better and if these are soldiers they may not know very much with regard to where Sigyn is.  The least we may hope for is the location of a garrison or similar, somewhere to start, but if we ask one then kill them all, and they have lied, we will be no further forward.  I suggest you fetter them and we leave them here in case we need them again.’

Loki growled and shook Thor’s hand off him.  ‘I hate it when you’re right.’

‘They will not remain unconscious for long, I suggest you hurry, and try keep a clear head.’

Loki could think of no reply without being insulting or sounding childish, so instead he huffed out a breath and stalked away, curving his hands and binding the Frost Giants who still lived before making their bodies be dragged to one location to make it easier.

Thor followed him with a small shake of his head before checking each team member, all worse for wear, other than Strange, but thankfully minor injuries.

It wasn’t long before the first of the Jotuns stirred and it was all Loki could do not to torture them for information from the first sign of them wakening.  Instead he waited, breathing slowly, attempting to calm himself as the rest of the team gathered around him, but it was Tony who came up beside him.

‘Jack Frost, your Smurf’s showing.’

Loki looked at him, understanding the references thanks to the team’s continued movie nights.  ‘I’m sorry?’

‘You’re blue.’  He pointed out and Loki realised he could feel how low his temperature, but because he couldn’t see his hands he hadn’t realised.

Raising his temperature his skin returned to its normal pale hue, his warmer breath fogging in the air.  ‘Better?’

‘As normal as you ever look.’  Tony teased.

The first of the Jotuns opened their eyes and Loki bent over him, ensuring he was in his eye line.  The red eyes focused on him and he drew back a little in surprise and fear.  ‘Now, as beating you all senseless didn’t get me the answer I required perhaps this will.’  He called a flame to his hand, not an easy trick for him to have mastered and he had only realised why it had been so hard on discovery of his heritage, and held his fist before him.  ‘You have taken my wife.  You will give us her location or you will suffer until you do.  Understand?’

The Jotun nodded slowly and began to talk…

 

Sigyn knelt by the lantern, finally free of the ice chain but not the manacle, having used the handle of Loki’s knife to destroy one of the links.  Two still hung at her neck, thick and cold, but she was free, if powerless.  She checked the lantern before moving it, unaware as to whether there was a guard on the cave who might notice the movement if she lifted it, and instead she turned it down gradually, allowing the light to dim as it would if it ran out of oil.  She didn’t dare take it with her, the light would make her stand out like a beacon in the dark landscape, but darkening the cave should aid her escape.  She still had the knife hilt, hoping not to need it but knowing it was her only weapon.  In her youth, in Sigyn’s youth that is, not Maia’s, Loki had shown her secret passages in and out of most of the realms, where they could slip through without Heimdall noticing, and she hoped she could still locate one of these ways, that they hadn’t been closed or perished over the centuries.  It was her only hope, to find a way to another realm, to get as safe as she could and try contact Heimdall, or any of the other realms’ people who could aid her, anything, as long as she reached the boys, as long as she could keep them safe, stop the Frost Giants from reaching and taking them.  The Avengers would help her, her friends, Sif and the Warriors Three too, if not Odin himself.  The twins had to be protected.  It was what Loki would have wanted.

Hiding by the entrance she waited for a moment in case any guards entered and when none came she edged around the cave mouth, looking for any movement, anything that might indicate a chance of her being caught, and found none.  Rather than the cold, otherworldly wastes of Jotunheim she found another cavern, this one bigger and deliberately carved into a hallway, with other smaller corridors branching off.  If this were a dungeon it was sorely lacking in guards, not that she was complaining.  She stayed to the edges of the room, moving as quietly as she was able, checking each individual corridor in the hope one would obviously be an exit.  In the end she chose a corridor she could feel a breeze coming from, hoping it was a sign of a way out, taking a slow jog in case she slipped or met someone coming the other way.  She didn’t want to run headlong into her captors.

After several uninterrupted minutes she found a stairway, leading up and around.  She paused long enough to listen for any sounds and hearing none she crept up them, keeping her back against the wall.  The stairs came straight out of the ground and a look around showed two Jotun with their backs to her, close enough they would see her if they turned but far enough away they shouldn’t hear her and as she stepped up the final stair she continued to look around her, seeing rocks and obelisks of ice where she could seek cover.  She made a dash for the nearest and when no one yelled and the Jotuns didn’t seem to have moved, she headed to the next, then the next, and in minutes she was out of sight.  Pausing at a large rock formation she took a few steadying breaths, her heart beating too fast as fear and grief fought for supremacy inside her.  She could do this, for the boys, for their safety and protection, because she was all they had left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back in New York...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might just go ahead and post all of this! I just want to share and I know you'd all rather have a completed story to read! Plus I'm overly excitable!

All the remaining Avengers had been called to The Tower.  Bruce, Natasha, Clint and Wanda were already on site, Vision was on his way from the compound along with Sam, and for what use she would be, Amelia, Bucky’s wife, was helping Jane and Darcy with the twins.  She was a natural with kids, which was just as well as a year ago she had found out she was pregnant herself, a complete surprise after she had been diagnosed infertile then miraculously cured when she was infected with super healing serum.  It had been a complete surprise, so much so that Bucky had almost screwed up the proposal he had been planning for weeks.  It had had a happy ending however and they decided just to go to city hall with a few friends and surprised the team at a party that evening.

Amelia was more used to being on the other end of the comms when Bucky, when any of the team, were on missions, and it felt weird being out of touch when it was her place to be the tech guru at home on missions, patching into anything they needed her to and stripping down systems for their secrets.  She was a natural at that too.

‘What do you think’s happening?’  She asked quietly as she took the dirty diaper Jane handed her on the production line the three of them had set up in order to try and keep on top of the three kids and their needs.

‘Could be anything, or nothing.’  Jane shrugged.  ‘We could guess all day and not get it right.’

‘Must be weird, being out of the loop.’  Darcy remarked as Amelia automatically took the diaper from her, putting both in the special trash bin.

‘Really is.’  She admitted as both women lifted the boys at the same time,  Georgie already settled in her stroller.  ‘Medicine, cuddles and story next, right?’  She remembered from the list Darcy had made when Loki gave their instructions, not that Darcy needed them, as favourite babysitter.

‘Yup.  I’ll set up a nest of pillows while you two try get some medicine down Narvi.’  She bounced off into the living area leaving Jane and Amelia looking at one another worriedly.

‘Why do I get the impression we drew the short straw?’  Amelia asked.

 

‘Anything?’

‘Not a thing, Nat.’  Clint replied from his spot on the roof, patrolling and keeping eyes on the area despite SHIELD being on alert for any unusual activity.  ‘Anything from Bruce?’

‘No fluctuations in any levels that might indicate a portal.’  She looked at Bruce who shook his head in confirmation.

‘I don’t like this, it’s too quiet.’

‘You read my mind.’  She walked away from the screen she had been monitoring.  ‘First the Frost Giants appear near Sigyn when she’s out and about, then she’s taken from Asgard.  Something’s going on and if she was a target the boys could be too, Loki was right.’

‘Hate it when that happens.’

She chuckled, turning as a small alarm began ringing on Tony’s desk and Bruce went to it, glancing up at her.  ‘It’s Spider-Man.’  He informed her and she went straight to him.

‘I’ll speak to you in a sec, Clint.’  She signed off and picked up the small device Tony had connected to Spider-Man.  ‘Spider-Man, this is Black Widow, how can I help?’

‘Is Tony Man there, I mean Iron Stark, I mean…’  He evidently wasn’t expecting anyone else to answer and Natasha interrupted his confused answer.

‘He’s not here, what’s the problem?’

‘Uh, well, you know those big icy guys who were in Queens yesterday?’

‘Frost Giants, yeah.’

‘They’re back.’

‘What?’  She asked worriedly as the alarms started going off.

‘What is it?’  Bruce asked.

‘More Frost Giants in Queens.’

‘Not Queens, I just followed them.  I can only slow them down, but they’re heading towards Midtown.’  Spider-Man informed her.  ‘Thought Mr Stark could maybe send you guys out again to help clean them up?’

‘Shit.’  Nat said vehemently.  ‘Tony’s…unavailable.’

‘Uh…Captain America?  The little red head lady from yesterday?  Falcon?’

‘We have a bit of a situation.  Can you get here?  To The Avengers Tower?’

‘What about the giants?’

‘They’re probably coming here anyway.’  Nat explained.  ‘If you can come here and help us hold down the fort I’ll owe you one.’

‘Wow, really?’  He said excitedly.

‘Really.’

‘Then yeah, I mean sure, of course!  I’ll be there as fast as I can!’

‘Head to the roof, Hawkeye will be waiting.’  She passed the comm to Bruce.  ‘More Frost Giants, on their way here by the sound of it.’

‘That can’t be good.’  He replied as she rushed to the door.

‘Nope.  At least here we can hold down the fort.  Can you find out an ETA from Vision and Falcon?’

‘Sure, let me know if you think it’s a code green.’

‘Of course.’  She flashed him a smile but it was strained, the escalation of the situation taking its toll.

 

‘That can’t be good.’  Jane said over the crying of the boys.  They had just started falling asleep when the alarms went off, disturbing them.  Jane had made FRIDAY shut the alarms off in the apartment but the damage had been done.

‘I hate to agree.’  Amelia said as she got to her feet.  ‘Will the two of you be okay if I go check if they need me?  If it’s an emergency…’

‘Go.’  Darcy nodded.  ‘You’re more good finding out what’s going on than listening to the cranky   pants boys, and Georgie is still out of it.  Just try let us know what’s happening.’

‘I will, thank you.’  She ran for the door, heading towards Tony’s lab where she worked as his personal analyst, just as she would have in normal circumstances.  She hit the door and put down her laptop as she grabbed her comm link off its charger, slotting it into her ear.  ‘Angel, here, what do we have?’  She used the call sign Tony had all but forced on her.  She hated it but it was less of a mouthful and equally less personal if anyone happened to try and hack into their comms, which they likely wouldn’t be able to do without her realising.

‘Incoming Frost Giants, almost a dozen by the look of it.’  Clint reported from his perch on the corner of the roof.  ‘No doubt coming here.  Who’s with the kids?’

‘Jane and Darcy.  Want me to evacuate them down to the lower levels?’

‘Where are you?’  Nat’s voice asked.

‘The lab, duh.’  The last word sounded wrong in her English accent but made Nat chuckle despite the seriousness.

‘Milly, get yourself and them down to the secure floor.  Take your laptop, you can stay in touch through that.’

‘Yes, Mum.’  She replied, picking her laptop back up and collecting the charger.

‘Get the girls and babies and get secure, in that order.’  Nat ordered her.

‘I’m going.  Let me know if there’s anything else I can do.’

‘We will, don’t worry.’  Clint added.

‘On my way back to get the girls and the boys.’  She juggled things around in her hands until she could get her phone free and called Darcy, letting her know the plan and Darcy cursed colourfully at her as Narvi had finally fallen asleep, Vali laying quietly beside him, and they had to move them again.  Amelia promised she would be there in minutes to help them gather up all the bits and pieces they would need to take care of the kids in safety.  She was just getting on the elevator when Nick Fury and Maria Hill came out of the next one down.

‘Amelia.’  He called and she ducked back out again.

‘Nick?  Maria?’  She looked between them, both uniformed and armed.  ‘What’s up?’

‘We’re here to make sure you and the girls get to the secure floors before we see what we can do outside.’

‘We can manage, if you need to be elsewhere.’  She said as they stepped into the elevator together.

‘So you, Lewis and Foster are going to cart everything you need down to the secure floor for the foreseeable future?  I don’t think so.  We sent two agents up already to act as extra hands.’

‘So you guys are supervising.’  She smiled slightly at them.  ‘You know, maybe we should just install some travel cots and basic essentials down there so we can do this easier each time there’s an emergency.’

‘Not a bad idea.’  Hill commented.

‘You’re right.’  He turned his one eye on Amelia.  ‘Once this crisis is over I want you and Sigyn to put your heads together and come up with a list.  You two just got a new side task.’

‘Oh goody.’  She groaned, knowing she was having enough trouble keeping up with her job, without adding more pressure onto herself.

 

‘There’s fourteen of them.’  Spider-Man said from where he was now crouched beside Clint, Nat standing at the edge of the roof on Clint’s other side.  ‘How’d you know they’d be coming here?’

‘They swiped Sigyn earlier.  The rest of the team are trying to retrieve her.’  Clint explained.

‘Sigyn’s the redhead from yesterday, right?’  He looked to Nat for confirmation.

‘That’s right, Loki’s wife.’

‘That’s why she had the green armour.’  He said, suddenly understanding.  ‘It suits her though.’

‘Are you crushing on Sigyn?’  Nat smirked at him.

‘No!  No, I mean, no!’  He said defensively.  ‘But she was pretty cool, the way she healed me and dusted the giants.  I mean it was pretty cool, not that she’s not cool.’

‘Okay, kid, we get it.  Sigyn is awesome.’  Clint said.  ‘You’re allowed to think that and not have to worry about if we can see the fact you’re blushing under your mask.’

‘I’m not blushing.’  He muttered.  ‘But what are we doing about the giants?  Because right now they’re just strolling around New York and no one is doing anything about it.’

‘Vision and Falcon will be here any second, then we can engage.’  Nat informed him.

‘Just the five of us?’

‘We’ll have some ground troops too, but we have to protect Sigyn’s sons.  We think that’s why they’re here.’

‘To try kidnap her kids?’

‘Yep.’  Clint said, turning at the sound of an engine.  ‘Cavalry is here.’

‘Time I got downstairs.’  Nat headed towards the door, calling back over her shoulder.  ‘Wait for the signal to engage, we all hit as one.’

‘Got it.’  Spider-Man nodded as Clint caught up with Nat.

‘Think he’ll listen?’  Clint asked quietly.

‘We can hope.’  She shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amelia's back! Jane's back! Darcy's back! Maria Hill is back! Nick Fury is back! Bruce is back! Spider-Man is back! And he definitely is NOT crushing on Sigyn!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And back to Jotunheim!

Sigyn was so cold, and it wasn’t just a temperature thing.  She had got away from the populated area she had been held in more by luck than judgement she was sure, and was now heading towards one of the few landmarks she thought she recognised, a mountain range of a particular shape she was sure held a secret passageway if not to Asgard then to one of the other realms.  In all honesty she was so tired and cold she was unsure which portal it was she was heading towards, and her heart hurt with grief and anguish, a painful combination at the best of times, let alone when your children were at stake.  She was worried sick, she had to get to them before the Frost Giants, she had to hope the team could fight them off and that they could remove her manacle so she could help, if it wasn’t already too late.  She had no idea where Loki had been when he…she didn’t doubt he would have come after her, but how far might he have got?  Perhaps it was too late, perhaps they already had the boys and even now were bringing them back to Jotunheim and she wasn’t there for them.  They had already lost their father and with her…she stumbled, losing her footing as she choked out a gasp, falling onto her knees in the gradually increasing snow.  Whereas the populated area had been solid ice the powder was gradually increasing, a constant snowfall making the place ethereal, but to her it was dead, which was how she felt inside.

She covered her face with her hands and resisted the urge to scream, knowing how much it would echo in the open space, before wiping frustratedly at her suddenly moist eyes.  No, she wouldn’t cry, not yet.  Once she knew the boys were safe she could break down, but this was for them, she had to carry on.  She pushed herself to her feet, staggering back a few steps before setting off into the snow once more.

 

‘What do you mean, she’s gone?’  The voice was angry and the Frost Giant bowed his head further by way of an apology.

‘She has somehow managed to escape her bonds.  We search for her as we speak.’  He said.

The voice growled before replying.  ‘And the hunt for the sons?’

‘We believe they have been located but the Midgardians have a force protecting them.’

‘What kind of a force?’

‘Physical and some powered.  There are some who fly, some who can even fire beams of energy.’

‘Damn.  Send as many warriors as you need.  We must bring the sons here.’

‘More warriors?’  He looked up to find the figure descending the steps towards him.  ‘We have lost many of our number in the last few days on this crusade.’

‘And more you will lose, if you do not take the sons of Loki.’  The voice snarled.  ‘I will find the wife, you ensure the safe delivery of the heirs.’

‘As you wish.’  He got to his feet again.  The deal they had struck was beginning to taste sour, the loss of so many of their number something they could not afford, even if it meant the rightful heirs came to their throne.  If their orders continued to be what amounted to suicide missions they may have to sever this alliance before their task was done.

 

‘That must be it.’  Stark said as they viewed the hole in the ground just as the Jotun had described under Loki’s threat.  ‘Scans show a staircase leading down to a set of tunnels and chambers.’

‘And life signs?’  Steve asked.

‘Few and far between.  Considering the forces they sent out against us earlier this place is guarded pretty shitily.’

‘Perhaps they are neither expecting a rescue or escape?’  Thor suggested.  ‘We were buried alive.  They may believe us dead.’

‘Then they really won’t be expecting us.’  Loki nodded, hoping it was the case.  ‘I can maintain an illusion for several minutes, disguise a small number of us as Jotuns to simply walk in and search for her.  Alternatively we can attempt to storm the place and hope there truly are not more than you have scanned.’

‘Disguise half of us, the rest will wait here and ensure safe passage back out.’  Steve suggested.

‘If no one disagrees I will take Stark and Barnes.’  Loki looked around the group.

‘Are you sure you going in is wise, brother?’  Thor checked.

‘If you wish for me to maintain an illusion then yes, it is rather essential.’  He replied sarcastically.

‘Very well.’  Thor nodded, really not happy at being left behind.

‘I have no problem with that order.  Buck?  Tony?’

‘I’m good with it.’  Bucky shrugged as Tony also agreed.

‘Let’s go get your missus back.’

Loki’s power shimmered on the icy air and with a twist of his hand they were bathed in soft glow then their appearances altered, and they appeared as the tall, blue skinned giants they were now becoming accustomed to.

‘Nice trick.’  Strange nodded towards the Jotun that was Loki.

‘I am full of surprises, Strange.’  He stated before leading the way forward confidently.

They found themselves able to walk freely and found chamber after chamber, each dark and empty, apart from one, which contained a pile of furs and linen, the end of a broken chain made of ice, and a very faint oil lamp.

‘This is the last one.’  Loki said, looking around.  ‘If we have to go back and question the damn captives again we will have lost so much time!’

‘FRIDAY, tell me you’ve got something for us?’  Tony asked, watching the displays as the AI scanned the room.

‘Picking up faint traces of DNA in the material, boss.  Asgardian and human combined.’

‘Sounds like she was here.’  He looked at Loki.  ‘Maybe they moved her?’

Loki shook his head as he crouched beside the chain.  ‘No, this is broken, and there are faint traces of blood.’  He touched it with his gloved fingers.  ‘She escaped.  Which means they will be looking for her too.  Remember, this is the woman who once broke her own wrist to get free.’

‘She’s got spunk, we can’t deny that.’  Stark replied.

‘Guys, someone’s coming.’  Bucky said from the entrance where he had remained standing guard for just such an event as this.

‘Jotun?’  Loki asked, getting to his feet and coming to stand behind him.

‘Looks that way, couple of them.’

Your call, godsicle.’  Stark said quietly.

‘We wait them out.’  Loki replied.  ‘If they enter the room we take them down and gain what information we can.’

They both nodded their agreement and stayed out of sight, Stark scanning the room beyond although it was difficult as the Jotuns had no real body heat to speak of, just vague fluctuations in the scans showed him where and how many there were.  The answer was two, which was good odds, but they had stopped in the centre of the antechamber off this one.

‘What news?’  The first asked.

‘The magic user is not happy, with either the death of Laufeyson or the escape of his wife.’

‘To be understood.  They would have been valuable tools in the grand scheme of things.’

‘And the attack on Midgard?’

‘They are coming under extreme resistance.  The magic user wishes us to send as many of our number as it takes.’

‘They deplete us dangerously with their continuous suggestions.’  The voice said harshly.

‘I am well aware.’  Was the reply.  ‘But what choice do we have?’

‘We are not beholden to them and their power.  We aid one another yet we treat them as royalty.  Had we petitioned for parley with Laufeyson we may even now have had our new ruler, but we have been driven to the brink of another war!’

‘We can do nothing about that now.  With Laufeyson dead we must hope we can find the mother and convince her the Lokisons’ place is here.’

Bucky’s hand fell on Loki’s shoulder to prevent him from storming out of the cave at the mention of his boys, and he shook his head, reminding him they were trying to remain quiet and they were gaining valuable intel.

‘And the sorcerer?  What of them?  So far they have gained nothing by aiding us and no doubt their price will be steep.’

‘We will deal with it when we need to, however they are seeking out the mother as we speak, and I fear their agenda is different from our own.’

‘You fear for the mother?’

‘Her and us all.  I fear we may have to go back on our word simply to survive.’

‘What should we do?’

‘We find the mother before the sorcerer.  We keep her safe.’

Bucky frowned at Loki as the figures left.  ‘What the hell was that about?’

‘It doesn’t matter what it was about, Sigyn is out there being pursued by a sorcerer and the Jotuns are threatening my sons!’  He hissed.  ‘You should have let me confront them.’

‘Uh, no, that would have gone badly.’  Tony added.  ‘They’re trying to protect Sigyn, by the sound of things, and whoever this sorcerer is, isn’t.  If she’s out there somewhere we need to get looking before either of these two sides find her.’

‘And what of the boys?’  Loki snapped as though he could have forgotten.

‘If they go for them The Tower can hold them off.  SHIELD and the team.’  Bucky assured him.  ‘Nat will keep them safe any way she can, they all will, and they said they wanted to convince Sigyn to bring them here.’

Loki let out a sigh and re-established the illusion to coat them.  ‘Let us get back to the rest of the team and see if we can find any trace of Sig.  You’re right, we have to trust the team have the boys and find her.  She may be injured and I do not like the idea of another sorcerer pursuing her.’

‘Then let’s go.’  Tony nodded and they left the chamber together, as dread sat heavily in the pit of Loki’s stomach.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn realises things are not all they seem while the team continued to try and find her.

‘Sigyn?’

The voice was one from her past, one she knew well and had loved and loved her in return, soft but firm, no nonsense yet caring.

‘Frigga?’  She asked tentatively, opening her eyes.  She hadn’t meant to close them at all, she had just stopped to rest for a moment before beginning her ascent through the jagged mountain path leading towards the caverns where the portal should be found.  Her body felt heavy, tiredness and cold taking its toll even on her improved physiology, and the air appeared still, the snow unmoving.

‘Yes, my dear, it’s me.’  The voice echoed around her, as though on the wind, but there was nothing to see.  ‘You need to let go, Sigyn.  You need to come to us, in Valhalla.  I await you.’

‘What?’  She breathed, not wanting to believe it.  It couldn’t be her time, it just couldn’t.  The boys couldn’t be left without either parent, one was bad enough, but both?

‘The halls are warm and welcoming, come to me, my daughter.’

‘I can’t.’  She whispered as a soft, blue light appeared in the distance, dancing on the air, and she got to her feet without meaning to, starting back across the wastes towards it, even as her mind and voice protested.  ‘No, my Queen, please, I can’t leave my boys, not yet.  Please.’

‘But, dear, we await you once more.  The halls are empty without you.  Your mother and father are here, and Loki.  Please, Sigyn, let go and come.’

The voice was reasonable, pleading even, but something struck her as wrong, something…just earlier Odin had said, in a roundabout way, that Loki was not worthy of Asgard, so why would he be deemed worthy of Valhalla?  ‘No!’  Sigyn yelped as she realised this was wrong.  ‘No, Loki wouldn’t be welcome in Valhalla!  He isn’t there waiting!  And you’re not Frigga!’

The light rushed at her with an earsplitting scream as she broke the spell, gasping in a breath she sat up, still at the base of the mountain path, the snow falling heavily around her again.  She panted as her heart raced, realising something had been effecting her, something had been trying to get her to give up, to…die?  Her throat constricted in a sudden panicked groan and she covered her mouth with her hand.  What the actual Hel?  Her entire body shook, not just from cold but from the effort of pushing the foreign magical energy that had tried to lure her with no power of her own.  She thanked her lucky stars for all the training she had received at X-Manor under Professor Xavier when it came to mental coercion and took a moment to regain a little breath, her chest tight.  Pushing to her feet as her body argued she was too weak carry on, that it needed to sleep first, replenish some energy, but she didn’t dare stop, not when something was trying to use power to lure her to her death.  She had to power through, all the pain, the tiredness, the heartache of having lost Loki, the fear for Narvi and Vali.  She had to raise the alarm, she had to get out, and that meant up.

 

‘There are some very faint tracks here.’  Loki pointed in the snow.  ‘But what worries me is the tracks beside them.’  The area was littered by the scuffed marked footprints of the larger Jotun but these, smaller, dainty impressions were left distinctly alone, no doubt being followed by the Jotun themselves.

‘Snow’s heavier further out.’  Tony announced.  ‘We need to get moving or either they’ll reach her first or the tracks will be gone.’

‘We have an advantage they don’t.’  Loki said hopefully as he got out of his crouch.  ‘If I am right, and I truly hope I am, that mountain range,’ he pointed into the distance, ‘is where two of the unmapped gateways to other realms lie.  If Sigyn remembers she will have headed there.  It is a way off Jotunheim, hopefully a way she can get in contact with Heimdall.’

‘Hopefully?’  Steve frowned as Loki led them forward.

‘I’m sure she will know which gateway is which.  We traversed them often in our youth.’

‘This is why people do not trust you, brother.’  Thor fell into step beside him.

‘I did not make the portals, merely exploited them.’  He shrugged.  ‘Did you never wonder how Sigyn and I would simply disappear at a moments notice and return with such delicacies and collectibles unfound on Asgard?’

‘That you were realm hopping never crossed my mind.’  He admitted.  ‘Which realms are the portals in the mountain to?’

‘Vanaheim, for one.’  Loki replied, scanning the landscape as they watched for any figures or unusual movement.

‘They would be able to get word to Asagard.’  Thor nodded.  ‘And the other?’

‘I am sure she will remember which is which.’  Loki’s answer did nothing to ease the tension of the group.

‘Where, Loki?’  Thor demanded and Loki glanced at him, allowing some of the worry he felt into that look.

‘Muspelheim.’

‘The fire realm?’  Thor asked in alarm.

‘Fire realm does not sound good.’  Tony added.

‘Because it is not!’  Thor caught Loki’s arm and halted him.  ‘If she takes the wrong portal…’

‘She will be fine.  We traversed this way to Vanaheim many a time, it should be second nature to her.’  Loki sounded as though he were trying to convince himself rather than them.

‘It would be second nature to Sigyn, but she was still Maia to begin with in this body, and in this mind.’  Thor reminded him quite unnecessarily.  ‘Some memories still return to her, not everything is clear.’

Loki closed his eyes and swallowed, his own faith in her wavering for a moment out of fear she may take the wrong one.  Finally he turned to the group.  ‘Anthony, how many people can your suit carry?’

‘Carry?  Like, how?’  Tony popped up his mask and immediately regretted it, the cold hitting his flesh, but he left it up anyway.

‘As in by hand?  We have here three who can fly.  Thor can take one passenger, shall we say; I am unsure how many, if any, you can carry, Strange, but if you can carry more than one, Anthony, we can perhaps get ahead of the Jotuns and reach the mountain range before Sig has to pick a portal.’

‘If we’re sure that’s where she’s going, it’s a good plan.’  Steve nodded.

‘Flying.  Great.’  Bucky muttered.

‘You no fan of flying, Robocop?’  Tony gave him a wry smile.

‘Flying, sure.  Falling, not so much.’

‘Can’t argue that.’  Tony admitted.  ‘I can take more than two, if we need to.  Power levels are still up high enough, it will drain the suit faster, but it’s more important we get to her and make sure she’s safe, right?’

‘Exactly.’  Loki smiled his gratitude to the man who’s acerbic attitude had once put his back up but now he had come to accept as an intrinsic part of the genius, billionaire.

‘I shall take Loki.’  Thor offered.  ‘The rest of you follow.’

‘And you two,’ Tony nodded to the super soldiers, ‘keep an eye on the ground in case we overshoot her.  She might not have got as far as the mountains yet.’

‘This isn’t going to be awkward at all.’  Bucky murmured as Tony made he and Steve take up a position on either side of him, wrapping their arms around his torso and shoulders then holding one another’s clothes tightly so as not to impeded Tony’s movement.

‘Aw, three way Avengers hug.’  Strange smirked as Thor took hold of Loki.  ‘Such a bromance, right there.’

‘This is why you aren’t invited to play with us, Strange.’  Tony said as his visor flipped down again.

‘No, the sass levels are quite high enough.’  Thor replied as he began to swing Mjölnir.  In moments they were air bound, heading towards the mountains at a fair pace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel so bad for messing with Sigyn so much! I love her as a character and she and Loki deserve her happiness, despite all the drama!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand back to New York!

‘Where the fuck do they keep coming from?’  Clint asked as he hit another Frost Giant with an explosive arrow from his perch across the street, trying to distract them enough to get their attention away from The Tower.

‘As they appear out of nowhere can I guess; the sky?’  Spider-Man asked as he webbed the knees of a giant who was getting way to close to The Tower for comfort.

‘I believe the answer is Jotunheim.’  Vision stated unnecessarily.

‘No, Vis, we get that.’  Wanda shook her head as she threw a giant towards Sam as he swooped down, taking it out.  ‘I think Clint means is there a portal we can close, some way of stopping them from coming.’

‘A valid point.’  He replied.  ‘I shall see if one can be located.’

The constant stream of Frost Giants was enough to keep the team busy but not tax them too greatly, and Amelia was asked to start searching for unusual energy signatures while Vision searched by more traditional means.

‘Got it.’  Amelia’s voice came over the comms with one of the Lokisons crying in the background.

‘Where, Angel?’  Clint asked.

‘A couple of blocks away, although older signatures show they did start out at Queens, like Spider-Man said.  It’s not a portal though, and it’s not like when the Asgardians use the bifrost.’

‘It’s a different kind of bridge?’  Jane asked.  She had managed to settle Narvi into a fitful doze, bouncing him on her shoulder despite her back aching from such a long time standing holding the little boy.  She could only hear Amelia’s side of the conversation, not having an earpiece, but it was enough to spark her curiosity.

‘Not even a bridge.  At least not the same kind.’  Amelia showed her the readouts.  ‘I’m no astrophysicist but to me it just looks like they’re dropped there by…’

‘Magic.’  Jane said.  ‘Between Loki and Sigyn we’re learning a lot more about how sorcery compares to what we have on our planet, but it’s still mostly a mystery.’

‘Can we find a way to reverse this?  Or cancel it?’  She pointed to some data.  ‘From these readings?’

‘Maybe.  It will take time.’

‘Get on it.’  Fury’s voice came over the comms, accompanied by an explosion.  ‘We need this stopped.  I’m sending agents to help Darcy with the kids, you two get to work.’

Amelia looked to Jane.  ‘You just got off babysitting duty.  You’re with me on teleporting alien cancellation duty instead.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're not getting dizzy from all the realm hopping, I hope!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn makes a mistake, meets our our antagonist, and is a BAMF!

Wow.  Just…wow.  Talk about out of the frying pan.  Sigyn looked around her despairingly.  Why hadn’t she remembered this portal would bring her to Muspelheim?  She and Loki had never been here, because it wasn’t safe, the land of fire, where the equivalent of fire demons dwelled, wasn’t somewhere they would have ventured voluntarily.  The second portal to Vanaheim was somewhere nearby, but not this one, obviously.  Stupid, Sig.

After the cold of Jotunheim the searing heat burned her lungs and skin, and made her eyes hurt.  The landscape was like that of an active volcano, blackened and charred with holes and rivers of bubbling molten lava, the screeches of its residents terrifying.  She wasn’t sure what was worse, being on Jotunheim, pursued in the cold by Frost Giants, and whatever it was that wanted her dead, or here in the extreme heat with the basic creatures who would kill you as a meal without even blinking.

There was a chance out in the caves of Jotunheim she could hide until she had a better plan, perhaps find the other portal, but she wasn’t quite sure of its exact location, and with the manacle on her neck she was out of Heimdall’s view.  If she were not she could have expected a rescue party, or to have been pulled through the bifrost.  But here, here she was prey.  She stood no chance of surviving the heat, let alone its creatures.  She had to go back.

She turned towards the entrance, planning on stepping back through the portal, but a solitary figure barred her way.  Her fingers gripped the handle of Loki’s knife as tightly as she was able, watching as the figure took a step towards her, revealing itself to be a woman in fern green leathers with gold trim, her blonde hair cascading down her back.  Tall and beautiful the woman smiled at her, far too warmly for someone who had either just appeared from nothing or followed her through the portal.

Neither of them spoke; Sigyn was unsure what to say, this woman was evidently not one of Muspelheim’s residents, her radiant skin not bearing the scorched traits of a resident of this realm, her eyes far too intelligent.  After several minutes Sigyn realised she had to do something, say something, but she wasn’t sure what.

‘Okay, so, I’m just going to go.’  She started towards the portal, knowing she had to pass the mystery woman and hoping this was really just a chance meeting.

‘You do not know who I am?’  The woman spoke with a beautifully rounded Asgardian accent, just as she had had in her previous life, and every now and then found herself slipping into almost out of habit.

‘Should I?’  Sigyn stopped before she got within arms reach of the woman, aware she stood almost a foot taller than her; most Asgardian’s towered over her, even in her previous body she had been on the short side.

‘I am quite disappointed.  I have heard of you, Sigyn of Asgard.  Maia of Midgard.’

‘Great, good for you.  Do you mind?’  She pointed towards the portal she was blocking.

‘I mind a great deal.  You were not supposed to get this far.’

Sigyn sighed.  ‘Can you do your super-villain bit and get it over with?  Tell me who you are and why I’m here, because the suspense is really getting old.’

The woman frowned at Sigyn’s evident boredom, this was not the reaction she was expecting.  She had expected a frightened, powerless woman, afraid and weak, yet she stood proudly, a broken hilt of a knife in one hand, evidently intent on walking away.  ‘I am The Enchantress.’

‘And?’  Sigyn’s tone was almost bored.

‘And I am responsible for bringing you here, for all that you have been through, for the death of your husband, for the attack on Midgard, for…’  She didn’t get to finish.  Sigyn leapt forward and punched her as hard as she could with the hand that held the dagger, her head snapping sideways with a wail as Sigyn’s knee came up and caught her in the ribs, knocking her sideways with enough force that she stumbled.  Sigyn may have been powerless but she knew what to do in a physical fight, and her strength and speed were not diminished.  If this woman was the magic user who had been taunting her the only way to stop her from besting her magically was to take her out physically.

The Enchantress gave a girlish scream as Sigyn continued to beat her.  In all her years she had never suffered such indignity as a physical beating, her fights had all been magical, and the woman was relentless, leaving no break between blows, and she was finally forced to lash out with power, an unaimed strike aimed to harm not kill, she needed Sigyn alive if she wished to absorb her power, but she also needed her weak, not at all like this.

A jolt of power ran through Sigyn, blasting her away from The Enchantress and backwards.  She had a moment to realise two things; firstly, the manacle at her neck snapped with the power, her own sorcery flooding her; and secondly, that the force of the blast had thrown her through the portal.  She was about to count her lucky stars when her head collided heavily with the rock wall, starbursts started in her eyes, little flashes of white followed by blackness which spread, completely overtaking her vision and, eventually, her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, you pissed off the wrong Avenger!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is done being messed with, but The Enchantress is not done messing with her...
> 
> Also...Bucky DOES NOT like being high above an icy landscape.
> 
> **WARNING** Breathing difficulty. Is that a warning? Maybe. Anyway, breathing difficulties ahead!

The team saw no sign of Sigyn on the way to the mountains, although they passed a large group of Jotuns, who glanced up at them as they passed.  Thor found a reasonably clear area for them to set down on partway up a well disguised trail that Loki assured them was the route to the gateways, and they took a moment to regroup.

‘Not doing that again.’  Bucky was a little pale, and Steve couldn’t blame him.  The landscape was as close to that above the train he fell from as he had ever seen, and it wasn’t a surprise.  Bucky bent over with his hands on his knees and took a few deep breaths as he recomposed himself.

‘How much further?’  Strange asked as Loki checked the ground again but the snow was so heavy now any trace of footprints had been covered.

‘Not far to the first gateway, the one to Muspelheim, then the entry to Vanaheim is up a short but steep slope inside the cavern.’

‘Getting tired, Strange?’  Tony asked, his smirk hidden behind his mask.

‘Not at all.  Lead on, Loki.’  He held his arm out, welcoming him to start up the trail.

It didn’t take long for them to reach the first entry to the micro cavern that held the gateway, a sheltered area where the entrance was a narrow opening in the rocks that should just accommodate even Thor’s bulk and Tony’s suit.

‘Through here.’  Loki looked back as he sidled into the gap.  ‘There is another pathway within the rocks, leading to…Sig!’  He spotted her prone on the cavern floor, laid on her stomach, her skin and clothes dirty with soot and he had no doubt as he dropped down beside her that she had checked this portal first.  She had layered herself with linen and furs which made it difficult to tell if she were breathing or not, and he pressed his fingers to the pulse in her neck, finding it good and strong and letting out a sigh of relief as Steve came through the gap next.

‘Is she okay?’

‘Alive but unconscious.’  He rolled her over so he could check her for any signs of damage and something fell from her hand, echoing loudly on the cavern floor.  It was one of his daggers, broken but without a doubt the hilt and what remained of the blade was his.  Pressing his hand to her cheek he fed her healing energy until she began to stir, her forehead wrinkling in a frown, eyes scrunching as though it were an effort.

Sigyn groaned as consciousness came back to her, the pain in the back of her head slowly decreasing as she felt warmth flooding her.  A soft pressure on her cheek made her force her heavy lids open, and as her eyes focused she came face to face with Loki, looking down at her with a loving smile.  ‘Oh no.’  She whispered.

‘Thank the realms you’re alright.’  He reached for her but she pushed back and away with her arms, her legs pedalling until she was out of his reach, her back hitting the cavern wall.

‘You’re dead.’  She breathed harshly.

‘Dead, sunbeam?’  Loki asked in confusion as he approached her cautiously, her eyes wide, lips slightly parted.  ‘We came to find you, to take you home.’

Sigyn pushed herself to her feet, her eyes darting around the cavern, finding more of the team coming through the gap she had herself entered through not long ago.  ‘No.’  She shook her head.  Stephen Strange was here?  Bucky too, but he didn’t have his light up arm, Steve not in red, white and blue?  Someone was messing with her, again, but now she had her powers back she didn’t have to stand for it.  She called power to her hands, holding them in front of herself protectively.  ‘Stay back.’  She warned.

Loki halted in his progress, despite wanting nothing more than to take her in his arms and reassure her everything was okay.  ‘Very well.’

‘This is a trick.’  She said with a small, unfunny laugh.  ‘And it won’t work this time.’  She licked her dry and cracked lips as her eyes fell on the small, almost unnoticeable passageway to her left.  With so many of…whatever they were, barring her way it was her best hope, to reach Vanaheim and escape.

Loki watched her as she looked around nervously, her powers flickering with her fear, and he worried what she might do, what she might try.  All he could think was this other magic user had messed with her mind, somehow tricked her into believing reality was a lie.  ‘I promise you, Sig, we are quite alive, we are here to help you, nothing more.’  He said slowly, not wanting to alarm her.  ‘Please, just lower your hands, release your power, and we can go home to the boys.’

‘I won’t let you near them!’  She yelled, throwing her power out in a blast that knocked them all off their feet but she didn’t stick around to see.  She bolted for the passageway, firing another blast behind her as she went, collapsing rocks and ice over the entry, giving her time to stumble up the rough stairway which was little more than a steep slope with handholds to aid in pulling yourself up.  She concentrated as she climbed, changing her current clothes for her armour with gloves, aware of noises from below her, the sound of rocks being moved, and it spurred her on.  She found the portal to Vanaheim much easier, now she was powered again, dashing through it as she heard her name being called from below.  It sounded so much like Loki it hurt but the Jotuns had killed him, nothing she said or did could bring him back.

‘She thinks you’re dead?’  Steve asked as he rapidly followed Loki up the slope.

‘So it seems.’  Loki replied.  ‘The Jotuns thought we were.  Sigyn!’  He called, but as he expected he got no reply.

‘And what can we expect when we go through the gateway to Vanaheim?’

‘Heavily wooded, for the most part, populated but civilised.’

‘And where the portal comes out?’  Steve specified.

‘Dense forest, far from a good many places.’

‘She’s not going to be easy to find, is she?’  Bucky called from further down the passageway.

‘Not if she remembers her way around.  However I should be able to track her.’

‘If anyone can it’s you.’  Thor called up as Loki reached the plateau, directing Steve to one side to allow the others room to gather.

‘That is the hope.’  Loki replied.

 

The Enchantress watched Sigyn as she ran through the trees of Vanaheim, dressed now in custom green and black leather armour with gold trim, an ornate sword at her hip.  She had come here to lick her wounds after Sigyn’s humiliating attack, planning on recouping and returning to where Sigyn would still be out cold for some time, but the fact she was here meant she had underestimated this Midgardian.  She tracked her, keeping herself hidden, until Sigyn stopped to catch her breath for a moment, leaning against a tree with her hand.

Anger bubbled through The Enchantress and she threw her hand at Sigyn, hitting her with power so hard her back bowed and she fell to her knees in shock and pain.  Walking around her she kicked her shoulder, knocking her onto her back.

Sigyn couldn’t breathe.  Power coursed through her as she fought for breath and was kicked onto her back, a searing pain lancing through her abdomen and suddenly The Enchantress bent over her, as though appearing from nowhere.

‘You have ruined everything.  I wanted Loki dead and your power as my own, but it has all gone wrong.’  She kicked Sigyn in the ribs and she was able to draw a sudden sharp gulp of air but it hurt all the way down and did nothing to calm the burning in her chest.  ‘He still pursues you, he would not die as he was supposed to, and you could not stay where you were!  So now you will suffer as you did before, you will die twice over, your first time and this, combined.’  The Enchantress was so angry she forced more power into Sigyn, kicking her once more as she stalked away, the sounds of the team coming through the trees getting louder as they searched.

Sigyn’s mind whirred as she watched The Enchantress go.  Loki wasn’t dead, he was alive!  She wished she could feel as elated as she wanted to, but her chest burned with the urge to breathe and the pain inside her stomach was blinding, and oh so familiar.  This was what haunted her in the dead of night.  This was what she relived more often than she wanted to admit to anyone but Loki, and it was happening all over again.  She knew the pain was an illusion, she hadn’t been impaled, not again, but she couldn’t breathe and that was real, her airway cut off, her heart and head racing as she tried to push her way past it, to use power or logic, but it didn’t work.  She kicked and tried to push to her feet, to do anything that might help, but nothing did.  She was going to die here and now if she couldn’t find a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking at my chapters and oh goodness I am so, so sorry, Sig. I am sorry I have put you through this! It will all work out, I promise!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Strange to the rescue! And reunited!

‘Here!’  Strange yelled as he found Sigyn lying in the undergrowth, thrashing as she clawed at her throat, her face mottled, eyes wide, her knees bent, feet kicking in random spasms.  He dropped down beside her as Bucky reached him, being the nearest from their fanned out formation, crouching on the other side.

‘What is it?  What’s wrong?’

‘She doesn’t seem to be breathing.’  Strange frowned at her, unsure what to do, and her hand came up and grabbed his tunic, trying to pull herself up and Bucky slipped his arm around her back, helping her do so.  Sigyn tried so hard to get Strange to understand it was magic making her relive her death, her vision fuzzing at the edges and blurring.  ‘Are you choking?’  Strange checked and she shook her head violently.

‘Sigyn?’  Bucky said her name urgently.  ‘Are you…is this a panic attack?’

She seemed to think for a moment, and realised it kind of was, just like when it had happened in her dreams.  The power had started it but it was carrying on as it would if it were her nightmare come true.  She nodded and flashed power over her hands, hoping to get across it was power induced, but Strange got the wrong end of the stick.

‘You want me to shock you with power?  Like a defibrillator?’

She gave him alarmed eyes before shaking her head.

‘Okay, we’re going to try something else.’  Bucky shifted his position, sitting in the leaves and pulling off his ski mask, throwing it to the side.  ‘Look at me, Sigyn, okay?’  She turned terrified eyes on him but nodded, if a little too fast.  ‘Can you get any air in, at all?’  She tried, her chest contracting with the effort, and Strange decided it was worth a shot.  He pushed his hand against her back and continued a line of power into her, feeling what he could, and he realised what was going on.

‘You’re reliving your death?’  He asked and she nodded again.  ‘Right.  What killed you?  Where was the fatal wound?’

She clutched at her abdomen with a shaking hand as her vision began to dim, Bucky speaking reassuringly as she watched Strange press his hand to her, and he flinched as though it hurt, before power began to curl inside her.

‘Sigyn, try take another breath.’  Strange said as he probed with his power, curling it through her and up until he found a small knot of sorcery that sent out tendrils to both her throat and stomach, causing the closure and pain that was threatening to engulf her, and he snapped it, pulled it apart until it unravelled and fell away, Sigyn snatching in a huge gasp of air that hurt, followed by another, but they were too fast.

‘Sig, you’re going to hyperventilate if you don’t calm down!’  Bucky snapped and that got her attention.

‘Can’t…’  She managed to sputter, Bucky a fuzzy blur close on her right side.

‘Sure you can, you got this.’  He smiled softly and pulled her into a hug.  Bucky wasn’t a hugger, and the motion surprised her, and he spoke with his cheek against hers.  ‘Just match your breathing to mine, take your time.’  She nodded, trying to do as he asked as he continued to talk quietly, just for her, his hands rubbing up and down her back reassuringly.  ‘Sometimes I wake up in the middle of the night and I’ve had a nightmare; all the people I killed over the years come back to haunt me, the fall from the train, losing my arm, HYDRA, sometimes all of it, they hit me hard, like some punk with a baseball bat taking whacks at me, and Amelia does this with me.  She just talks utter crap, complete bullshit.  Doesn’t have to mean anything, just has to distract you while you’re relearning to breathe, just has to remind you there’s other stuff going on, and that as bad as you feel, your dreams, your nightmares, even this, it can’t really hurt you, unless you let it.  And let me tell you, I know you are too strong to let it.  The shit you’ve learnt and dealt with, lesser people would have collapsed by now in a heap of self pity.  Not you.  Because you’re a fighter.  Hell, you’re raising twins, with Loki of all people!  That makes you the bravest person I know!  You’re always happy to offer us advice about Georgie and I’m so grateful for because as ecstatic as I am at being a dad, I’m petrified.  I don’t want to fuck it up, and you are the most incredible mom I have ever come across.  You’re gonna be fine, and you’re gonna to get through this.’

Her arms had curved around his back, taking comfort in his words, friendship and nearness, her breathing finally at a manageable level where she no longer felt she was going to black out, the pain inside her had subsided and her eyes were closed.  ‘Thanks, Bucky.’  She whispered

‘Anytime.’  He patted her back and sat back, allowing her to see Strange sitting on the other side of her, regarding her curiously.

‘Thanks to you too, Stephen.’

He nodded once.  ’Just what was that?’  He asked.

‘The Jotuns had a magic user, she’s an Asgardian.  Apparently I screwed up her plot, and her revenge was to make me die, twice.  I also might have kicked her ass, so she’s kinda pissed.’

‘Sig?’  Loki’s relieved voice announced the arrival of the rest of the team and Bucky helped her to her feet, a fine trembling still running through her muscles, but it didn’t stop her running to him and throwing her arms around his neck, her feet off the ground as he held her.

‘They told me you were dead.’  She whispered into his hair and his grip tightened.

‘It takes more than a few rocks to stop me.’  Loki replied.  ‘I will always find a way back to you.  I shall not lose you again.’

‘What rocks?’  She asked, leaning back as he lowered her to her feet but didn’t release her.

‘Did they not tell you how we apparently met our end, petal?’  He wiped at a smudge of dirt on her cheek, cleaning it with power, and she shook her head.  ‘Avalanche.’

‘Crude.’

‘But ineffective.’  He bowed his head and kissed her.

‘I’m sorry I blasted you.  All of you.’  She looked around once they parted, everyone coming to stand nearby.  ‘But we have to get back to Midgard, they were going to try take the boys.’

‘Over my dead body.’  He took her hand and turned to the others.

‘Well, yeah, that was the idea.’  Sigyn reminded him.  ‘She wanted you dead, to kill me and take my power, and hand the boys over to the Jotuns as their new rulers.’

‘She who?’  Thor asked as she pulled off her gloves, not needing them in the warmer climate.

‘The Enchantress.’

‘Amora?’  Thor’s eyebrows shot up in alarm as Loki wrapped his arm around Sigyn and pulled her close to his chest.

‘You met Amora?’  Loki looked down at her worriedly.

‘I met The Enchantress.’  She shrugged.  ‘Should I know her as Amora?’

‘She came to Asgard, or rather returned to Asgard, after we lost you the first time.’  Thor explained.  ‘She is a greedy, selfish, shrewish…’

‘She seduced Thor in a bid for power.’  Loki explained.  ‘She is very talented at what she does, and what she does is take power and wealth by whatever means she can.  She is a talented con artist aided by power.’

‘That’s…just great.’  She groaned.  ‘Can we go back to The Tower?  If the Jotuns have gone after the boys we have to help them.’  Sigyn interrupted their explanation.’

‘Voice of reason.’  Thor and Loki said as one.  She always had been, in both her incarnations.

Thor looked to the sky.  ‘Heimdall, if you can hear us, open the bifrost.’

There was a moment of static and the bifrost opened, enveloping them all, and they were soon in the observatory once more.

‘It is good to see you safe and well, Sigyn.’  Heimdall greeted her.

‘Thank you, Heimdall, can you send us straight back to New York?  We don’t have time for pleasantries.’

‘Of course.’  He reinserted his sword and the observatory began to turn.

‘What can we expect, if this Amora has set her sights on taking your boys for the Frost Giants?’  Tony asked, his face mask up.

‘Trouble.’  Thor said simply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing Bucky helping Sigyn calm down. He gets it, and I can see he and she becoming unlikely friends. He's such a hero!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team return home to a battle.

Heimdall set the bifrost down not on the balcony but on the street, in the middle of what appeared to be a battle between The Avengers and the Jotuns.  Night had fallen and the flashes of various weapons, magical and mechanical, danced over the scene.  The instant they touched down their comms linked up to the central grid and they could hear the radio chatter of not only the team, but Amelia and Jane, who had also roped Bruce into helping them, as he hadn’t yet been called for a Code Green.  Frost Giants were spread out across two sides of the building, the team and several SHIELD agents engaging them, including Nick Fury and Maria Hill on one of the balconies with heavy weaponry, taking out any who got too close.  Clint was on a building opposite, Spider-Man was swinging deftly around, those who could were flying, and it just looked completely chaotic.

‘Honeys, we’re home!’  Tony called through the comms as he took to the air, engaging the nearest group immediately.

‘You mean everyone, right?’  Nat asked as she couldn’t see the returning group from her current position.

‘Everyone.’  Loki confirmed as Sigyn called up her earpiece and inserted it.

‘Welcome back, Mrs Mischief.’  Clint said as she took Loki’s hand in hers.

‘Thanks, Clint.’

‘Everyone okay?’  Amelia’s voice was next but there was no doubt who she really wanted to check on.

‘Chill, Angel, we brought your baby-daddy back just fine.’  Tony replied.

‘We’re all fine, sweetheart.’  Bucky assured her.

‘Uh uh, codename!’  Tony said.

‘Fine.  We’re all fine, _Angel._   Happy?’

‘Sure.’

‘Loki,’ Sigyn pulled on his hand to make him face her as Thor took to the air behind them, ‘you can stop this.’

‘I intend to.  We all do.’  She felt his power rise and she shook her head.

‘No, Lo, peacefully.’  He gave her a frown, opening his mouth to argue but she didn’t give him the chance.  ‘They were left with no ruler!  You’re their heir.  You can command them, whether you want to or not.’  He closed his eyes and swallowed.  She understood his reluctance, she really did, but this could work.  She cupped his cheek with her hand, facing him.  ‘You know what you have to do to end this peacefully.’

‘I do, but I don’t like it.’

‘You don’t have to.’

He sighed heavily.  ‘Come with me?’

‘I’ll always be with you.’  She smiled.

Together they turned towards the thick of the battle, Loki making his gloves and coat disappear as they approached, dropping his temperature until his skin turned blue, and Sigyn swapped to holding his arm instead of his hand.  It was a more royal way of walking, and her hands still bore the memory of their earlier cold experience.

‘This ends now!’  Loki yelled, his words backed with power to get the attention of as many Jotun as he could, and while some heard, turning their attention to him, others did not notice so Sigyn shouted through the comms; ‘Avengers; SHIELD; stand down!’  And the call went out to do just that.  In less than a minute the fight subsided and Loki drew their attention to him once more.

‘Jotuns!’  He shouted and they all turned on the couple, who stood alone on this side of the street.  ‘I am Loki of…’  He paused and Sigyn squeezed his hand reassuringly.  ‘I am Loki…Laufeyson.’  He said hesitantly but clearly.  ‘I seek to negotiate with your leader.  End this attack on Midgard, let us discuss this peaceably.’

The closest of the giants went to one knee before them and examined Loki carefully.  ‘You are Laufeyson?’

‘I am.’  He nodded.  ‘You took my wife, you threaten my family, home and friends, but I am willing to give you the chance to explain yourselves.  I suggest one of you start talking.’

‘We will send for he who currently rules us.’

‘Good.’

The Jotun got back to his feet and looked back at his comrades.  There was some sort of discussion and he turned back to Loki, going back on his knee.  ‘We are unable to leave.’

‘What?’  Loki blinked twice, not quite understanding.

‘The power that sent us here has gone.’

‘Amora.’  Sigyn leant into him, speaking quietly, as Thor landed behind them, approaching slowly.

‘The sorceress you were working with?’  Loki checked and he bowed his head in a nod.

‘That checks out.’  Amelia’s voice came over the comms.  ‘They’ve been delivered here by some sort of magic, we’ve been able to locate where but not how exactly.’

‘Then this presents us with a problem.’  Loki sighed, turning to his brother.  ‘Will Odin permit us to return the Jotun to their home by the bifrost?’

‘Doubtful, but I can check.’  Thor said quietly, coming to stand so close to Loki their shoulders touched, his back to the Jotun.  ‘Do you think this wise, brother?  Trusting them?’

‘We need them off Midgard, and other than killing them I can think of no other way…unless…’

‘Unless?  What unless?’  Sigyn turned into their conversation, not liking the way Loki had said that last thing.  He turned and looked down at her and she groaned.  ‘Oh no.’

‘What?  What is it?’  Thor asked.

She spoke hesitantly, knowing what this meant.  ‘There’s a portal to Jotunheim.  In Norway.’

‘Which gives us another logistic of how to get them there.’  Thor replied.

‘I can get you to Norway.’  Strange touched down beside them, the Jotun eyeing him warily.

‘How fast?’  Loki asked.

‘Minutes.’  He smirked.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Sigyn don't want to part ways just yet...
> 
> Sad Sigyn. Reluctant Loki. Sensible Bucky.

‘I don’t want to leave you just yet.’  Loki murmured as he held Sigyn close.  She had asked to stay, to find the boys, and to send word to Asgard that all was well…mostly.

They stood in the lobby of The Avengers Tower, the rest of the team being an unofficial guard to the Jotuns who were waiting for him to lead them home.  Sigyn sighed, having known this argument was coming, but she felt better knowing one of them was with Narvi and Vali.  ‘I know, Mischief.’  She caressed his cheek with her palm.  ‘But you have only one other option, and that is you stay with the boys and I go in your place.’

He closed his eyes and ground his teeth.  That was not an option he would take, ever.  ‘You are not winning me over, princess.’

‘Then you have no choice.’  She shrugged.  ‘I can come with you but I know we both feel better knowing the boys are protected by one of us.  And if I come with you, I suppose I could bring the boys…’

‘Now you’re just being ridiculous.’  He scoffed.

‘Then accept my first suggestion as the best and get on with it.’  She prodded him in the chest for each word.  ‘Go, be the hero, see what you can do for the Jotuns, appoint a new ruler, make someone stand in officially if you can’t decide immediately, but don’t leave them thinking that throwing their lot in with a magic user who is happy to condone murder and kidnapping as a method is the right thing to do.’

‘They took you.  It makes it very difficult to be impartial.’

‘You don’t need to be impartial, you need to be reasonable, and go in with all the facts.  I’m not convinced this was their idea, it doesn’t seem logical for them to just kidnap me to try and get you or the boys to rule them.  Amora must have offered something else, something we don’t know about.  The Jotuns wouldn’t attack without reason, they wouldn’t risk the wrath of so many other realms for one person.’

‘I would risk the wrath of all the realms for you.’  He leant into her touch.

‘I meant you, stupid head.’  She patted his cheek.  ‘You are their heir, whether you like it or not, and you have the chance to fix this, to help them.’

‘I am not one of them, sweet.’  He said quietly and she realised how this worried him, how he harboured such dark feelings within him over this aspect of himself.

‘You aren’t, no matter your heritage, you were raised Asgardian and you have adopted Midgard as your home, but you also have the diplomatic experience as a prince to look past all that you know of them, all that they have done or we think they have done.  There are always three sides to a story, Lo; what either side believes and the truth.  Remember that.’

Bucky cleared his throat as he approached.  ‘I didn’t mean to eavesdrop, but remember what they said in the dungeon, Loki?  They said they wanted to protect Sigyn from the sorcerer and that they were willing to break their deal with this Enchantress to do so.  I think they were screwed over as much as you were in this instance.’

Loki sighed.  He had a point but he didn’t like it.  ‘Alright, I agree.  They did sound like they wanted Sigyn to cooperate, not be harmed.’

‘So give them the benefit of the doubt and assume we’re on the same side, which is the opposite of Amora, who, by the way, you owe me the full story on.’  Sigyn reminded him before pulling him down for a brief kiss.

‘Was there something else you wanted, Bucky?’  Loki glanced at him, still standing close by but unsure where to look at their display.

‘I’ve been asked to escort Sigyn to the secure rooms where they twins are.  Means I can check on Amelia and Georgie too.’  He smiled slightly.

‘He’s going now.’  Sigyn stepped away from Loki, certain part of his reluctance was her nearness having only just saved her.  ‘Go, be the diplomat you were raised to be, make a treaty that will keep the boys safe, and the realms from war.  I have faith in you.’

Loki glanced at Bucky.  ‘Excuse me.’  He said, before sweeping Sigyn up in his arms for a bruising kiss.  She whimpered at how much passion was in that one embrace and it made her remember she had thought him lost to her.  She held him all the tighter, her eyes brimming with tears as all the emotions that she had pushed down flooded her at once.

Loki didn’t notice her tears until he tasted them, and he pulled away from her, finding they streaked her cheeks and more still filled her eyes.  He lowered her feet and pulled her close, allowing her to cry into his chest, curling himself around her, stroking her hair and back.

‘I thought I’d lost you.’  She sobbed against him, barely audible but he heard, he was so close how could he not?

‘I don’t think the universe brought you back to me and gave us the boys just to separate us again so soon.’  He assured her, running his hand into her hair at the back of her neck and tilting her head to look at him, his other hand wiping away her tears.  ‘Fate may be a cruel mistress, but not that cruel.  You, my precious girl, are stuck with me, for several thousand years.’

‘I wouldn’t change it.’  She closed her eyes as his fingertips touched her skin.

‘Nor I, petal.’  He kissed her again briefly.  ‘I believe you were going?’

She sniffed inelegantly, but not caring.  ‘Yeah, I was.  Behave.’  She waved a finger at him warningly.

‘Only for you.’  He smiled as Bucky led her to the elevators, but it faltered on his lips as the doors closed and she was no longer in sight.  He didn’t want to leave her yet, he wanted to see Narvi and Vali, hold them in a four-way hug, reassure himself that all was well, but that would have to wait.  He had a job to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally forgot to say before; I wrote this before the interview with Tom Hiddleston came out about Loki's relationship with Strange in Ragnarok, how he would be unimpressed with Strange, and I'm glad I went in that direction!


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky is taking his Sigyn watching duty seriously, and the two of them get the chance to talk and make a deal.

Bucky greeted Amelia with an enormous hug, lifting her feet off the ground before kissing her soundly.  Sigyn went straight to where the boys were asleep in their stroller, it being the easiest thing to transport for them to sleep in, and sighed in relief.  It was good to see them both safe and well, and completely unaware of all the drama that had been happening.  Darcy came up and put her arm around Sigyn’s shoulders.

‘Guess who’s fever broke?’

‘Finally.’  She smiled at her friend.  ‘Thank you, all of you, for watching over them for us.’

‘No problem.  Is everything good outside?  Frost Giants didn’t do anything to you?’

‘Everything is under control, but it’s a long story, and I need to get word to Asgard, to warn them there’s a rogue sorceress on the loose.’

‘A rogue sorceress?  That doesn’t sound good.’  Jane said.

‘Really isn’t.’

‘No, she nearly killed you.’  Bucky reminded her.

‘Whoa, you nearly died?’  Darcy said as Sigyn backed away from the stroller, not wanting to wake them.

‘Just a bit.  Bucky and Strange saved me.’  She smiled gratefully.

‘You hero.’  Amelia went up on her toes and kissed his cheek.

‘Learnt from you, doll.’  He wrapped his arm around her shoulders, squeezing her to him.

‘So, will you watch the boys again while I make a quick trip to Asgard?’  Sigyn looked to the girls but Bucky frowned.

‘You said you had to get word to Asgard, not go there.  Last time that happened it didn’t end well, remember?’

‘I know, but I have to warn Odin of Amora’s crimes.  There might be something he can do.’

‘Get Sif or one of the warrior bros to pop down here.’  Darcy suggested.

‘Not a bad idea.’  She nodded.  ‘In which case can you watch the boys while I run upstairs and do that instead?’

‘You owe me a t-shirt saying; Super Aunt.’  Darcy smirked.

‘Deal.’

Bucky accompanied Sigyn, taking his job of escorting her seriously as she had been swiped once in the last twenty-four hours and he didn’t plan on letting it happen again.  One quick exchange with Heimdall later and they were sitting in the common room waiting for whoever Odin would send for an update.

‘You don’t have to wait with me, Bucky, it’s okay.’  Sigyn was sitting in one of the overly large circular armchairs that could easily seat three, her legs drawn up, boots on the floor beside her as she rubbed her socked feet together, grateful it was so warm in the evening as she still couldn’t shift the feeling of being cold.  Which was why she was also hugging a coffee.  She was hungry too, it had been hours since breakfast and she hadn’t had anything at all, but first, coffee.  Then maybe some cookies.

‘I don’t mind.  I promised the team I’d watch you, that’s what I’m doing.’  He stirred his own mug before picking it up and taking a sip.

‘You could be off with your wife doing family things.’  She reminded him and he laughed.

‘She’s liable to ignore me.  And she’s burying herself with Jane and Bruce in this data, I should think Stark will join them soon too.  I’ll be lucky to see her before dawn.’

Sigyn chuckled into her mug.  ‘I know what you mean.  Sometimes I lose Mischief to Tony until all hours.  Between the pair of them they strip engines, argue, put the world to rights.’

‘Yeah, but as much as Stark would hate to admit it, he likes Loki.’

‘Sass levels are pretty even between them.’  She agreed.  ‘And Loki is a whore for knowledge, always has been.  Where Loki would study something, research and learn, Thor would be happy just to hit it.’

Bucky thought for a moment, considering the stories he had heard about her reincarnation, marrying Loki twice, and he realised they both had two sets of memories, for him it was actually three, but perhaps she understood at least in part, what he was living with.  ‘Do you ever confuse the two?’  He asked tentatively.  ‘Lives, I mean.’

She swallowed the coffee she had just sipped.  ‘Sometimes, not in a big way, because the settings are so different.  Every now and then though, like at family gatherings for the holidays, with Maia’s family that is, I’ll start reminiscing a story from my childhood and realise my cousins have no idea what I’m talking about while Loki is killing himself laughing as he remembers it from when we were kids, or vice versa.  Or I’ll wake up from a dream and it’s like Loki is too old, my hair’s the wrong colour, I’m shorter than I remember.  I’ve fallen out of bed a few times because I’ve misjudged my own gait or how far it is to the floor.  Then there was the whole issue when my strength and constitution went back to that of an Asgardian.  I was ripping doors off and breaking things for days.’

‘Sounds confusing.’  He pulled a face.

‘It can be, but not as much as when I first found out.  Charles Xavier, he has helped me through a lot of things over the years, and being able to have him check my head and clarify the two really helped.’  She shuffled forward in the chair and put the mug on a coaster on the table before leaning her arms on her knees and giving him a sincere look.  ‘Do you have similar problems?  You don’t have to answer, but I kind of feel like you led me into this conversation for a reason.’

‘Maybe a little.’  He admitted.  ‘I feel like I’m partitioned into three; before The Winter Soldier, during, and after, now.  Some days it feels like yesterday I was in Brooklyn with this skinny punk who couldn’t stay out of trouble, then I remember how long ago it was.’

‘That’s weird, right?’  She smiled.  ‘Some of my memories happened over a thousand years ago but they’re as clear as what I had for dinner last night.  It’s like it’s not real, like time doesn’t work right for me.’

‘Exactly.’  Bucky managed a smile of his own.  ‘My brain just can’t fathom how long ago it really is.’

‘What about the other part?  Does that feel like as long ago?’  She asked softly, not wanting to push but as he had brought the subject up she thought maybe he did actually want to talk about it.

He shook his head and looked down at his left hand.  ‘No, that almost feels like a dream, or a nightmare, really.  I knew I was the one doing…what I did, but it was like being in a cage in my own mind, watching myself do the things I did, knowing what it meant, but not being able to stop it.  It’s like he was someone else planted in me, pushing me out of the drivers seat so I was just a passenger.  I could scream all I liked but it made no difference.’

‘Must be hard.’  She all but whispered and he looked up at her.

‘It is, less than it was, but he’s still in there, like a memory himself now, thanks to Wanda and Tony’s augmentative thing, I just worry that something might trigger him, like they did when they tried to get me to extract Amelia?’  She nodded, she remembered finding them collapsed on the stairwell, Bucky unconscious, Amelia in agony on the next landing down.  ‘I don’t want to do that.  I feel like I’m finally doing some good, that I might be able to start to redeem myself for everything I did under HYDRA, but it’s like a dark cloud.  He’s like a dark cloud.’

‘Bucky,’ she started carefully, ‘I know you’re a good man, I wouldn’t let you near my boys if you weren’t, and they adore you.  You’re trying so hard, and the team know that, you’re probably one of the more moral members, if I’m honest.  Loki’s virtually a reprobate when it comes to his morals, or lack of them, not mention Stark.’  She laughed.  ‘We all have skeletons, just some of us are better at keeping them under lock and key.’

‘I guess so.’  He gave her a sideways smile, grateful for her words.  To know she thought of him as good helped, maybe more than she realised.

‘And, if you want, I can ask Charles if he’ll come work with you, see if he can offer any additional advice?  He’s an incredibly gifted psychic and he might be able to find something Wanda missed, or find some way of making it less real.’

Bucky nodded.  ‘That’d be good, if you don’t think he’d mind?’

‘He won’t mind, and if he’s busy then we can ask Jean.  She’s as good as, if not better, than Charles, in a lot of ways, but he has a lot more experience.’

‘And is he helping you with your nightmares?  The ones where you’re dying?’

She bit her lip for a second, realising he had worked it out from what happened earlier, and from what Strange had said.  ‘No.’  She sighed.  ‘I should ask him, but I haven’t.  There’s always something else I have to do, with the boys or the team, and I think I’m okay, until it happens again, and then it’s so fresh I don’t want to go over it.’

‘I’ll do you a deal.’  He leant forward and held his hand out to her.  ‘You see this Charles for your nightmares and I’ll ask him to see what he can do about The Asset?’

She leant forward, taking his hand in hers.  ‘Okay, deal.  I’ll call Charles once this is all over, but it’s up to you not to let me forget, because I will.’

‘I won’t let you.’  He smiled.  ‘We both need to take the help where it’s available, and this way we get a therapy buddy each.’

‘Is a therapy buddy a thing?’  She laughed as they let go of one another’s hands and she picked up her mug again.

‘It is now.’  He replied.

She laughed into her mug, drinking the small amount of coffee that was left, just as the balcony lit up.  Looked like they were about to get their messenger.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back on Jotunheim, Loki finds out the truth.

Loki hated to admit it, but Strange’s mastery of the sling ring to open a portal was impressive, not that he would voice such a thing to a man whose mastery seemed only matched by his arrogance.

Loki led the Jotuns and the team through the portal to Norway, out in the National Park.  The gateway to Jotunheim was well hidden yet out in the open, making it a simple matter for them to walk through and back to the snowy wasteland.  After a small discussion it was decided that Strange would again open a portal, from where they had arrived to the small city-like place they had held Sigyn.  Without it it may have taken hours to reach their destination.

The Jotun who had acted as their spokesman went on ahead to find the one who currently acted as leader, Loki having asked that the meeting take place outside in the open, rather than inside where they could easily be trapped.

‘What are you thinking, brother?’  Thor asked quietly from his place by Loki’s side, Tony on the other with Strange and Steve at his back.

‘That we are grossly outnumbered and this may be one of the worst ideas of all time.’  Loki said simply without taking his eyes off the doors to the great halls in front of him.

‘If it works, it’ll be all good, Jackie.’  Tony said and everyone turned to look at him.

‘Jackie?’  Loki asked, for once not understanding his reference.

‘Jack Frost?  Really?  Not heard that one?’

‘Certainly, Jackie however is a little vague, even for you.’

‘I’ll give him that.’  Steve said quietly.

‘You must be losing your touch.’  Loki smirked slightly, turning back to face the front, glad of the distraction from the situation.

‘I have a million more, Frostbite, don’t you worry.’  Tony promised.  ‘Captain Frisbee,’ he hooked his thumb over his shoulder towards Steve, ‘Lord of Dogtown, Strange but true.’  Thor, then finally he indicated to Strange.

‘Two out of three that time.’  Steve admitted he didn’t understand one of them.

‘Don’t worry, Steven, I have no idea what he is talking about either.’  Loki assured him.

‘God, you guys are uneducated swine.’  Tony chuckled.

‘I understood the references.’  Strange said, pulling his cloak a little closer around him.  ‘You really think you’re funny, Stark?’

‘I know I’m funny.’

Their banter was interrupted by the doors opening and the spokes-Jotun led another behind him, slightly taller, his garments and accessories slightly more elaborate, his build lithe but solidly muscled.  They strode until they were just feet from the group and the newcomer went to one knee, his forearm on it and forehead bowed.

‘My King.’  His voice echoed around the area, the other Jotuns who had accompanied them going to their knee in a similar manner.

Thor leant in to Loki, speaking quietly.  ‘You finally get a crown and you don’t want it.’

‘Shut up, Thor.’  He murmured before stepping forward.  ‘I am Loki Laufeyson.  To whom do I speak?’

‘I am Finnvid, a general of the Jotun.’

‘Look at me, Finnvid.’  Loki demanded and he raised his head, meeting Loki’s gaze.  ‘The only reason you all still live, that I have not gone to war with you, is because my wife is so pure of heart she asked me not to.  Were it up to me I would have had your heads for such an act.’  A ripple of discomfort ran through the assembled Jotuns and Thor shifted his grip on Mjölnir.

‘Is the Queen safe and well?’

‘She is, no thanks to you.’  Loki took another step forward.  ‘I am here to give you the chance to explain yourselves, to tell me why I should not take your abduction of my wife, your threat to my sons, as an act of war.’

‘We meant no harm, not to one of you.’  He assured Loki.  ‘We needed your attention, to bring you to Jotunheim, and under the advice of a conjurer we did as they suggested.  We knew you would come for your wife.’

‘And the fact you tried to kill me and my companions?’

He looked uncertain.  ‘We were defending ourselves.  You attacked first, my King.’

Loki raised an eyebrow as Tony coughed to cover his laugh.  ‘We did nothing of the sort.  Your magic user is a notorious criminal on Asgard, and using her power she tried to bury us.  We ran, and you attacked.’  He spat angrily.

The spokes-Jotun and their leader shared a worried look.  ‘That is not what we were led to believe.’

‘And you would believe the word of a criminal over that of your King?’  Loki snarled as Thor stepped up close behind him, offering him support with his presence, and he hoped a calming influence.

Finnvid looked at Loki, his face concerned.  ‘I believe we were misled.’

‘I believe you are right, but I want answers.  I want to know why I should consider doing what my wife wishes, when you abducted her, threatened our children and tried to kill me.  Your reasoning had best be compelling.  Your life may just depend upon it.’

The Jotun began to tell them of how they had been approached by a mysterious magic user, who cloaked themselves in power so their true identity was never known.  They could not have identified her as The Enchantress in what was obviously a deliberate move to protect herself.  She had claimed to have a way to ensure a rightful heir sat upon their throne once more, convincing the Jotuns that to bring Sigyn here would in time bring Loki, and with him their sons, a new royal family, continuing the line of Laufey.  Loki had no doubt Amora had used some sort of power to coerce them into her bidding, the plan was so flawed it may as well have had visible holes, but fooling the Jotuns when there was something they really wanted was an easy thing, as he himself had proved.  Upon the apparent “death” of Loki the Jotun knew their only heirs were Narvi and Vali, and that they would need Sigyn to raise them, as the King Mother.  They realised the magic user’s agenda may have differed from their own and Sigyn would need their protection, but she had escaped.

‘Exactly what did Amora ask of you in return?’  Loki asked, this last piece of the puzzle still missing.

‘The sorcerer asked nothing, but to reside at our royal hall, to become an aide to the new ruler.’

‘I just bet she did.’  Thor murmured.

‘The Enchantress tried to kill my wife.’  Loki stated firmly.  ‘I believe she has misled you, on a good many things.’

‘We can see we misjudged the magic user.  We meant no harm to come to any of you.’

Loki took a calming breath before letting it out slowly through his nose.  ‘Excuse me while I discuss matters with my companions.’  And he turned, he and Thor rejoining the group as they gathered around.  ‘It would appear we cannot blame the Jotuns for anything other than being gullible pawns in a bigger game.’

‘Your attitude towards them has changed greatly, brother.’  Thor gave him a small but tight smile.

‘You know that has little to do with me.’  He admitted.  ‘However it does leave us with the problem of what we do with them.’

‘What do you mean, what we do?’  Tony asked, flipping his mask up.

‘I mean they have committed a crime, not only against me and mine but Midgard and Asgard by invading, regardless of their motivation.  Amora needs bringing to justice but they are her accomplices.’

‘Unwitting.’  Thor reminded him.

‘All the same, there must be some sort of atonement for their actions.  This cannot go unpunished.’

‘Amora must be the first made to pay.’  Thor reminded him.

‘And she will.’  Loki promised him.  ‘I have an idea.’

‘Oh boy.’  Steve murmured.

‘I promise you will like it.’  He smiled slyly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course Stark tries to lighten the mood! Just no one else can appreciate his snark!


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to The Tower...

‘Welcome to The Avengers Tower, Fandral.’  Sigyn hugged him briefly as she met him on the balcony, Bucky not too far behind her.

‘Thank you, my lady.’  He swept her a bow as soon as they parted.  ‘I believe you have news to pass to The Allfather?’

‘Not good, I’m afraid.’  She shook her head.

‘But you are safe, so it cannot be all bad.’

‘I am, as are Loki and Thor, and the rest of the team who came to aid me, but they are now back on Jotunheim, negotiating with the Frost Giants.’

‘Really?’  He raised one fair eyebrow.  ‘This sounds quite a tale.  Perhaps you would allow me to escort you back to Asgard and explain it to Odin yourself?’

‘I don’t have the full story yet myself, could you tell The Allfather we will report everything we have as soon as we can, but in the meantime that someone called Amora, The Enchantress, is at least partially responsible.  She tried to kill me and Loki.’

Fandral narrowed his eyes slightly.  ‘You have not heard of Amora?’

‘Should I have?  Thor said she came to Asgard after I died.  I hadn’t heard of her before that, or since.’

‘Her reputation normally precedes her.’  Fandral shrugged but it wasn’t nonchalant, or dismissive, more irritated.

‘She tried to kill the entire team.’  Bucky interrupted.  ‘She buried us in an avalanche.’

‘How lucky you survived.’  Fandral gave Bucky a quick once over, as though he hadn’t realised he were there, and turned back to Sigyn.  ‘Let us go report back to Odin.’

‘Sorry, my friend, but I don’t want to leave again just yet.  I just got back, I haven’t eaten in hours, and I need to stay for my boys.’  Sigyn explained.

‘What a shame.’  Fandral replied.  ‘I will pass on your message, although I imagine Odin would rather hear it for himself.’

‘Once Loki is back and we can compare notes.’  Sigyn promised as he opened his arms for her again and she stepped into his embrace.

‘You will not have the chance.’  His voice brushed her hair as his arms tightened, the embrace becoming a firm hold she would struggle to break.

‘What…?’  Sigyn started but power rose in Fandral, power he did not have, and it coursed through her, blinding her with pain as a bright light scorched the balcony, flinging Bucky back through the glass of the full length window.

Bucky’s eyes were still dotted with starbursts when he leapt to his feet, wondering what the hell had happened, but even in his dazed state he knew one thing; Sigyn was gone.  Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, I am so, so sorry. I just can't leave well enough alone. Honestly, I should not be trusted with fictional characters because my imagination runs riot. Again. Sorry.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team return to New York while Thor remains on Asgard; Bucky sounds the alarm and Fandral gets a shock.

‘That could have gone worse.’  Thor said proudly as they strode confidently to the bifrost site, knowing this time they could travel freely between realms by this manner.

‘Don’t get me wrong, I am not happy with the outcome, however you are correct, it could have gone a lot worse.’  Loki had negotiated a temporary peace treaty with the Jotuns that would be officially documented with advisors from Odin’s council, both sides signing the agreement until a permanent deal could be brokered.  So far it stood that Finnvid would continue to rule, accepting that Loki was still heir apparent but that it was his own decision as to when to intervene in matters, if at all.  There would be no repercussions against the Jotuns for the acts caused by Amora, and if she were to return to Jotunheim they were to take her as a criminal for attempted regicide and murder, as well as abduction, attempted abduction, and crimes against the Jotuns as a race in general.

‘You always did have a silvertongue.’

‘I have had no complaints of late.’

‘You’re talking kinky about Mrs Mischief again.’  Tony pointed out.

‘How can I not?’  Loki flashed him a small smile.  ‘Once we find Amora this matter is as good as settled, Sigyn and our boys will be safe, and the realms a better place without her.’

‘I want to hear the story about how she seduced you.’  Tony looked to Thor.

Thor shook his head.  ‘It was not one of my finest moments.’

‘You must understand, she is an expert manipulator.’  Loki interjected.  ‘She uses her charm and sorcery to get what she wants, which is power.’

‘Surprised she didn’t go for you.’

Loki gave him a sideways smile.  ‘She tried, Anthony, trust me, however with my sorcery she was unable to affect me as she needed.  It was another reason her control of Thor did not last long.  It did not take much for me to see exactly what scheme she was plotting.’

‘Which was?’

‘Sleeping her way through the palace for one, gaining power as she went, both magical and political.  I do not doubt she would have made a play for the throne, had she been successful in fully  corrupting Thor.’

‘She is far too good at what she does.’  Thor said with a hint of anger.  ‘She needs to be stopped.’

‘No argument here.’  Steve said.

Soon they were back in Heimdall’s observatory, finding Fandral waiting for them.  ‘Ah, the merry wanderers return!’  He said jovially as Thor greeted him.

‘Fandral, what news?’  Thor asked as Heimdall removed his sword while the observatory realigned itself.

‘The city is secure.’  He looked among them.  ‘Where’s Sigyn?  Were you unable to find her?’

‘She is safe and well, back on Midgard.’  Loki told him.  ‘And I am anxious to return there myself.’

‘The Allfather has asked that you report to him with an update,’ Fandral looked to Thor before back to Loki, ‘but I am at your service to escort you back to Midgard, to aid in the clean up of any stragglers.’

‘Extra hands are always welcome.’  Steve said.  ‘But there aren’t any stragglers, right?’  He double checked with the brothers.

‘As far as we know all the Jotuns returned to Jotunheim with us.’  Loki confirmed.  ‘All the same, as Steven said, you are welcome, as we have another problem.’

‘Another?’

‘I will meet you back at The Tower.’  Thor touched Loki’s shoulder briefly and left.

‘Remember that one woman who would not give you the time of day?’  Loki asked Fandral as Heimdall realigned his sword.

‘Besides Sigyn, you mean?’  He quirked him a small smile before thinking for a moment.  ‘I admit there have not been many, she was certainly the most resolute.’

Loki shook his head.  ‘Indeed she was, but think later, after she was lost to us, someone whose plotting and scheming almost cost us as a people a great deal.’

Fandral frowned slightly then his brows shot up.  ‘Not Amora?’

‘The very same.’  Loki strode towards the portal as it begun to open.  ‘She had fooled the Jotuns into aiding her, among other things, and we need to be cautious.’

‘I had assumed her dead, having not heard from her since her banishment from so many of the realms.’  Fandral fell into step beside him.

‘Apparently not.’

‘Just what was she banished for?’  Strange asked, not liking yet another Asgardian sorcerer on the loose and potentially attracted to Earth.

‘Originally she was incarcerated because she possessed Brunnhilde the Valkyrie.’  Fandral said as the portal began to swirl before them.  ‘Then banished because she went after our throne by beguiling Thor.’

‘Pretty much as soon as her imprisonment was over.’  Loki added.  ‘Her time in the dungeons did little to stop her treacherous ways.’

‘Unlike you!’  Fandral slapped Loki on the back and earned himself a glare before the portal sucked them into the bifrost for their journey back home.

 

‘FRIDAY!  Sound the alarm!’  Bucky yelled as he raced across the glass littered floor to the balcony, looking around in the hope there would be something to see.  ‘Nat!’  He yelled into the comms and got an instant reply as the alarms began to ring.

‘What is it, Buck?’

‘Some jackass just appeared on the balcony and grabbed Sigyn!’

‘What?’  Several voices echoed over the comms this time, not just Nat’s, but she was the one who asked; ‘Who grabbed her?  Where are you?’

‘Common room.  I don’t know the guy, but she did.  Looked like Errol Flynn.’

‘What’s going on?’  Jane asked Bruce as he walked away from the computer simulation they were running.’

‘Someone just grabbed Sigyn.’

‘What?  Who?’  She stopped and realised why he was suddenly not interested in their results.

‘Someone she knew, Bucky thinks, looks like Errol Flynn.’  He shrugged, not knowing who that could be.

‘Wait, a blond?’  She asked in confusion.  ‘He’s friends with her, he wouldn’t just grab her.’

‘You know who it is?’  Bruce looked at her in surprise.

‘Yeah, Fandral, I think.  He’s one of Thor’s friends, part of The Warriors Three.  He’s on our side.’

‘Maybe not.  Could you ID him from the security footage?’

‘Sure.  But it can’t be him.’  Jane argued as they went for the door.

‘Angel?’  Bruce asked.  ‘You on the security footage for the common room?’

‘Already bringing it up.’  Amelia replied.  ‘I’ll send it straight to your phone, Bruce.’

‘Thanks.’  They hit the elevator at a run.

 

‘What the mother loving fuck is going on?’  Bucky murmured as he looked around the balcony, the street, the sky, for anything that might be a sign of where Sigyn had gone, but nothing, not a trace.  He knew the elevators were on their way here with the team on the emergency extra fast setting, but he wasn’t sure having them here would actually do any good.  He wouldn’t even know where to begin looking for her.

Before either elevator could arrive the balcony lit up again, Bucky diving through the doorway instinctively out of its beam, rolling over his shoulders and turning on one knee, drawing a knife from his combat boot, grateful he hadn’t yet changed out of his tactical gear.  As the light dissipated before him stood Steve, Tony, Strange, Loki…and the Errol Flynn lookalike.  Bucky rushed across the floor and had his his metal hand around Fandral’s throat in seconds, dragging him to the edge of the balcony and over the side, holding him effortlessly above the street before anyone could stop him, but it was only moments before Steve was on one side of him, Loki the other, Steve’s hand hovering close behind him, unsure what had triggered this.

‘Where is she?’  Bucky yelled as Steve tried to talk him down, Fandral glancing down as his hands gripped this Midgardian’s arm which appeared to be made of metal, his strength rivalling that of his kinsmen.

‘I don’t know who you’re talking about!’  Fandral said rapidly.

‘Buck, bring him back over the side, we can discuss this!’  Steve said, hoping to avoid what almost looked inevitable.

‘Sigyn!  Where did you take her?’  Bucky shook him slightly and Loki froze, his eyes going wide.  He touched Bucky’s shoulder, trying to make him face him.

‘What do you mean, where did he take her?’

‘I mean he was here just minutes ago and he grabbed her, did some magic and she was gone!’  Bucky growled, not taking his eyes from the blond he held.

‘Buck, he was with us, on Asgard.’

‘And Fandral holds no magic.’  Loki said but his voice was quiet, the situation sinking in in a way he did not like.

‘Buck.’  Steve repeated.  ‘Bring him back over so we can talk about this.’

Bucky let out a breath through his nose before pulling Fandral back over the side and tossing him into the room before he could make his escape.  ‘Start talking!’  He snapped as two of the elevators pinged open almost simultaneously, Nat and Clint coming running from one, Bruce and Jane the other.

‘What happened?’  Nat asked as she took in the scene before her, Tony stepping out of his suit and putting himself between Bucky and the Asgardian who was getting to his feet.

‘This is the guy, this is the one who took Sigyn!’

Steve and Tony shared a look.  ‘Sorry, Buck, if it was in the last few minutes he was with us, on Asgard.’  Steve assured him.

Bucky turned to look at his best friend who nodded, Fandral getting cautiously to his feet.  ‘I assure you, I would do nothing to harm our fair Sigyn.  She is like a sister to me.’

‘Amora.’  Loki said quietly and they all turned to look at him.  He had paled and his eyes were aimed at a spot on the floor but out of focus.  ‘She disguised herself as someone Sig trusts.’

‘Here.’  Bruce flicked his Stark phone and between them appeared the security footage of the balcony, revealing just what had occurred.

‘Things are certainly never dull around here.’  Strange remarked as the video played from several different angles at once on various floating screens.

‘Nope.  And Cherry Bomb does like to wreck my stuff.’  Tony remarked offhandedly.

‘I’ll kill her.’  Loki said in such a hushed tone it was only Bucky and Steve who heard him, and they turned to see his fists clenched, his eyes blazing.

‘We need to find Sigyn first.’  Steve approached him carefully.

‘She will be wherever Amora is.  And then I will kill her.’

‘Let me return to Asgard, inform Odin and Thor.’  Fandral offered, not moving from where he stood in case he somehow provoked the man with the metal arm again.  ‘Perhaps Heimdall can find her?’

‘Perhaps.’  Loki nodded but anger threatened to blind him.  How could it have happened again?  How could he have left her so soon?  He knew blaming himself would not help, but if anything happened to her he would never forgive himself.

‘Guys?’  Amelia’s voice came over the comms.  ‘That energy signature we’ve been tracking?  It’s back!’

‘Where, sweetheart?’  Bucky couldn’t help but use one of her pet names.

‘About fifty feet above The Tower.’

‘What, she’s going to drop shit on us now?’  Tony asked as he stepped back into his suit.

‘I would put nothing past the conniving wench.’  Fandral went back to the balcony.  ‘Taking my face, indeed.’

‘Sorry about the throat.’  Bucky called as he followed the team to the elevators, apart from Tony who went vertically.

‘No harm done.’  He turned to Loki who had hung back.  ‘We will find her.’

‘Amora wants her dead.’  Loki shook his head.  ‘The only saving grace may be she wanted originally to steal Sig’s powers for herself.  That would take time.’

‘Do you have any idea where to start looking?’

‘Not a one.’  Loki gave him worried eyes and Fandral rested his hand on his shoulder reassuringly.

‘Go to the roof with your friends, see what can be done.  I will have all of the realms on the look out for our missing princess.’

‘Thank you.’  Loki replied, leaving for the elevators.

Fandral called Heimdall and went back to Asgard while Loki raced to meet up with the team.  Things were getting worse and worse.

 

Sigyn awoke laying on a wooden floor, still in her armour, less boots.  She groaned as she pushed herself up to a sitting position, her muscles stiff as though they had been shocked, perhaps they had, she really didn't remember much except Fandral’s hug and a pulse of power.  No, it wasn’t Fandral, it had to have been Amora, disguising herself as someone she knew Sigyn would trust.  And she had fallen for it.  She was married to the trickster god, she had sorcery abilities herself, just how gullible could she be?  Very, was apparently the answer.

She looked around as she pushed herself to her feet.  The room was dark, wherever it was, with no windows and occasional spotlights which created pale pools in two straight lines across the room and she seemed to be on some kind of pedestal, approximately eight foot in diameter and a shimmering all around her showed some sort of forcefield or shield blocked her in.  She carefully pressed her palm to it, jolting back when it gave her a shock and she shook her hand, wriggling her fingers back to life.  This wasn’t going to be a straightforward thing to get out of.  She needed to think and test it.

 

Thor dismounted from his horse as he reached the palace, heading towards the steps that would lead him to the throne room where no doubt his father would be waiting for news.

‘My Prince?’  A call went up from one of the groomsmen who tended the horses and Thor looked back.

‘What is it?’  He stopped as he reached the top step, turning back.

‘The Allfather is at the garrison, preparing the Einherjar in case they are needed.’

‘Thankfully they are not.’  Thor started back down the golden steps.  ‘But thank you.  I shall find him myself.’

The groomsman bowed and Thor set off around the side of the palace, knowing where he would find his father, and was thankful he would think to raise the garrison to aid Loki in his time of need.  It was further progress on the road to forgiveness and while he was sure things would never again be as they were in their youth, anything was an improvement.

The garrison stood far to the east of the palace, down a treelined well beaten horse track, and he was rounding the corner that would leave him in direct sight of it, when something didn’t feel right.  Reaching for Mjölnir on his belt he realised his intuition was correct just too late, when power struck him from behind.  He had a moment of disorientation, where the world began to tilt, but blackness fell over him before he even hit the ground.

 

‘There’s nothing to see.’  Steve pointed out as they all looked at the sky above The Tower.

‘Let me see what I can do.’  Amelia said, wheeling her chair back to the monitor behind her.  ‘Boss, you picking this up yet?’

‘Nothing yet, Angel.  What are you trying?’  Tony asked.

‘Just tweaking something.  FRIDAY, patch that change in, please?’

‘Will do, Angel.’  The AI replied.

‘Holy shit!’  Tony exclaimed as the patch Amelia had created booted through his system.  Suddenly he could see a rip in the sky, like a violet gash torn across the night, jagged and raw.

‘What?  What is it?’  Steve asked as Loki came through the door to join them, striding rapidly.

‘It’s like someone tore a hole.’

‘What is?’  Loki asked as he reached them.

‘The hole, portal, whatever.  Like a purple rip.’

‘She either means to deposit something here or…’  Loki didn’t get to finish.  The purple rip shot a beam of light downwards at the two stood side by side and Loki threw himself at Stark, shoving him aside despite the weight of the armour, but it left him still too close, and by the time the rest of the team realised what had happened, Loki was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to go stand in the corner now and think about what I've done. Sorry.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Asgardians are reunited, Amora tries to finalise her plot, Sigyn kicks arse, and Loki gets a surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a long chapter, but so much happens! Just read it already!

Sigyn had shifted to sit crosslegged at the edge of the pedestal, picking at the edge with her power.  So far she had managed to create a small hole in the barrier, barely enough to fit a finger through, but it was progress and barely noticeable.  If the hole got large enough the entire barrier would drop but she was aware that these things could be triggered, if a large amount of power was used at once, either to harm or kill the inhabitant, neither being something she wanted to risk.  She was powered she just needed out, without drawing too much attention to herself.

The fissure in the forcefield split a little further as she pushed, almost enough for Sigyn to fit her entire hand through, and it had only taken minutes.  She should be free in no time.

A small crackle began across the room and she turned towards it, unsure whether it was power, sound or static, and the air began to shimmer, like a heat haze that gained form and she stood, not wanting to draw attention to her progress.  A humanoid shape in a crouch developed before her and she let out a relieved breath as she realised it was Thor, on one knee with one hand out to his side as though for balance, his other on the floor, his head lowered.

‘Thor!’  She whispered harshly and his head came up slowly, glancing around, his expression one of suspicion.  His eyes met hers and his frown deepened, getting to his feet cautiously as she smiled.  ‘Thank goodness you’re here.’

‘Quiet, sorceress!’  He pointed at her as he approached, his voice harsh.  ‘Where have you brought me?’

She looked at him in confusion.  ‘I haven’t brought you anywhere, brother, I’m trapped, help me out so we can find a way home.’

‘My home is no place you are, wretch.’  He spat and she actually took a step back from the edge at how much venom his voice held.  The barrier virtually barred her powers from the room at large but either this was not Thor or he had been tampered with somehow.

‘That’s not true.  We once both lived on Asgard, as a family, and now we live on Midgard with The Avengers who, I guess, are like another family, really, you can’t be that caught up in whatever this is not to remember?’

He stepped close to the barrier and gave her a very unfriendly look, reminding her of the arrogant boy he had been in his youth, nothing like the even tempered, fair man he had become.  ‘Do not compare me to you, conjurer.  In no realm would you and I be kin.’

‘Riiiiiight.  Okay.’  She said, examining his eyes carefully for some sign of power, but the barrier preventing her from doing so.  ‘So, if you’re not here to help me, why are you here?’

‘He’s here to help me.’

Sigyn closed her eyes and sighed as Amora stepped out of the shadows on one side.  She wasn’t sure how long she had been there, or if she just materialised, but she could and had guessed who was behind this.  ‘Amora.’

‘You know who I am now?’  She sauntered towards Thor, not Sigyn in her cage, her path directly leading towards the prince, who turned and watched her walk towards him with a smitten smile upon his face.  It was almost sickening.  She wore a skin tight primary green bustier with gold trim, not the classy, deep green Loki preferred, her black leather pants tucked into thigh high boots the same green, gold rings fastening the fronts.  The heels were higher than Sigyn would ever have dared to walk in and pencil thin.  If this had been someone else she would have admired their ability to stay upright and look elegant on the footwear equivalent of stilts.

‘I know enough to know that you’re trouble, and I can’t wait to kick your ass myself.’

‘Kick my…?’  She looked back at her in confusion.

‘It is a Midgardian term, my Queen.’  Thor explained.  ‘It means she is going to attempt to beat you, most likely physically, into submission.’

Amora gave her delicate raised eyebrows, an amused smile quirking her lips.  ‘I imagine you would try.’

‘You don’t have to imagine it.  Let me out, I’ll take you on again now.’  Sigyn offered.

‘You think me stupid, girl?’

‘I think you weak physically.’  Sigyn baited her, hoping to have her snap and release her, knowing, hoping, she could break the charm or curse that held Thor, and perhaps even get a chance to slap some sense into this woman.

‘Who needs to be physically strong, when I have the God of Thunder at my side?’  She purred, stroking her hand over Thor’s face and he leant into her touch.

‘I’ll fight him then.’  Sigyn shrugged.  ‘I’m not fussy.’

Amora laughed, knowing there was no way Sigyn could beat Thor in a physical fight.  ‘That would be amusing to see, but no.  We have one more to come to complete our party, then we shall begin the fall of Odin.’

‘That’s what you’re calling it?’  Sigyn said in as unimpressed a tone as she could manage.  ‘Sounds like a bad melodrama.’

Thor stepped up close to Sigyn, a snarl on his face.  ‘You will speak to your new Queen with more respect, mouse!’

‘If she deserved respect she wouldn’t have to be-spell you to get you to do her bidding, brother.’  Sigyn snapped.

‘You question my devotion to my Queen?’  He yelled but Sigyn didn’t flinch, this wasn’t him, not really, and she had been berated by him properly in the past.  This was nothing new.

‘I question your sanity!’  She laughed unfunnily.

‘Enough!’  Amora yelled and Thor, to his credit, stepped back from where he had come so close to the forcefield he had almost shocked himself, and Sigyn inwardly groaned.  She had hoped to push him until he did, as a powerful jolt such as that might have knocked some sense into him.  ‘This tik is not worth your breath.’  She pulled him by the arm until he moved back and into the centre of the room.  ‘The last of our party has arrived and we can rid the realms of their treacherous ways.’

‘Anything for you.’  He raised her hand and kissed it, making Sigyn physically cringe.

‘Think I was just sick in my mouth.’  She muttered as Amora and Thor turned to face the far corner where the shimmering began again, this time reforming about five feet off the floor, the humanoid figure prone as though they had been laying down and reaching for something.  As Sigyn feared, Loki appeared, dropping to the floor solidly but he was on his feet in seconds, glancing around the strange surroundings, until his eyes fell on Sigyn in what looked to be a powered bell jar.

She waved at him, giving a small relieved smile.  ‘Lo, would you be a dear and shock some sense into your brother?  He’s been enchanted by the wicked bitch of the west.’

‘He will do nothing of the sort.’  Amora smiled broadly and waved a hand towards Sigyn.

Power lanced from the sides of the forcefield and into Sigyn, her back bowing as she screamed in pain, and Loki began to run across the room to stop it, but Thor blocked his path.

‘Your fate will be no kinder, traitor.’  Thor growled and Loki gave him an unimpressed look.

‘My, you are susceptible.’  Loki replied, his voice barely contained with anger as the power dropped and Sigyn fell to her knees, panting.

‘Free him, Lo.’  She gasped.  She was still in agony, her muscles and joints twitching from the power, but she had landed close enough to the hole she had made that she could touch it, and if this was to be her fate if she stayed she would rather take the risk.

‘You move and I will kill her.’  Amora threatened.

‘She’s going to try do that anyway.’  Sigyn carefully slid her hand towards the gap, under the pretence of raising herself to her feet.

‘Sunbeam?’  Loki said questioningly, not taking his eyes off Thor who had not moved further than to bar his way.  ‘You know what you need to do.’

Sigyn nodded, knowing he couldn’t see her but speaking had taken a lot of effort.  Instead she put her fingers palm up into the hole and shoved upwards with both her power and hand, ripping through the forcefield like a soft knife through butter, if the butter was filled with angry African bees.  ‘WHEN!’  She yelped and Loki struck, hitting Thor with a punch that held sorcery and rocked him sideways, staggering to Loki’s left as he followed up with a kick that drove him back further.

Sigyn pushed herself to her feet on shaking arms, the forcefield now gone, and stumbled off the pedestal towards Amora who had backed away from the fight, her attention on them as Thor deflected Loki’s blow, knocking him back a few steps.  She took advantage of the distracted sorceress, unable to call her powers temporarily thanks to the shock of destroying the forcefield, and she dove at Amora, hitting the small of her back and knocking her to the ground where they rolled away from one another.

Thor stumbled back as Loki threw a blast of power into him, meant as a way to push him back rather than harm him, realising there was little he could truly do against him.  Whenever they had fought in the past, in New York during the Chitauri attack, and back in Heimdall’s Observatory, part of Thor had still held back, hadn’t truly been trying to kill Loki, more to subdue, but this Thor, under Amora’s influence, had no such qualms, and it was Loki instead who found himself pulling his punches which made for a very uneven field.  The best he could hope for was to somehow render him unconscious but he was highly overmatched physically and had to be sure any magical attacks did not do any permanent damage, again limiting him.  If he could get close enough and maintain skin to skin contact for a long enough time he could possibly negate the effects Amora had on him, but that may well be trickier than physically rendering him unconscious.

Loki’s eyes went wide as Thor reached for Mjölnir at his waist, taking a step back as his fingers gripped the handle, but the moment it was free of his belt it fell to the ground with a metallic thunk, unmoving despite his efforts to raise it and Loki couldn’t help but smirk.

‘Sorry, brother,’ he brought his knee up, catching Thor under his chin where he was stooped, following him down with a shoulder barge that took him to the floor, ‘under Amora’s effects you are unworthy.’

Sigyn drew her leg around in an arc that caught Amora in the chest as she felt her body settling from the magical shock, feeling complete again.  The kick had less impact than it could have as she was not wearing her boots, but she had never minded training barefoot and she used the momentum from the kick to roll onto her knee then to her feet smoothly as Amora called power, but Sigyn was ready.

‘You cannot hope to beat me, Midgardian!’  She snarled as the first bolt of power shot from her hand, Sigyn dodging to the side as she threw a blast of her own which Amora deflected into one of the lights, putting it out and plunging the area into low light.

‘I plan on doing more than that.’  Sigyn threw a dagger at her she manifested in the air and as Amora dodged it she rushed in, hitting her with a backhanded fist across the cheek and turned, catching Amora around the throat and kicking into the back of her knee, driving her down so she could reach her easier and put pressure on her windpipe.  She pulled her in tight against her chest, her wrist tucked in against her elbow to aid with the pressure and spoke harshly against her ear.

‘Drop the charm you have on Thor, voluntarily, because I bet it will drop just fine if I snap your neck.’

‘Lo, help me!’  Amora squeaked with what little breath she had and power shimmered over her skin.  At these close quarters Sigyn couldn’t see what it was Amora was working on, other than a subtle, slow change in her hair colour, and she saw Loki hit Thor in the back of his neck with a jolt of power that ran through him like a lightning bolt, sending him to the floor.  He spun, his eyes going wide at the sight that greeted him. Amora had Sigyn on her knees, one arm around her throat in a death grip, Sigyn gasping as the grip tightened, her blue eyes pleading him to help her.  It was instinct, and he threw power at Amora.

Sigyn’s eyes went wide as she realised what Loki meant to do, turning as much as she was able to block the blast, using Amora as a shield, but the energy never reached her, and she had a moment of confusion before a hand gripped her hair, power lancing through it until her arms and legs spasmed, releasing Amora as she fell.  The hand kept her upright instead of face down, on her knees, the grip the wrong side of painful and she could see now that Amora looked just like her, down to the freckles and cherry red hair, and she could only assume that to Loki she looked like Amora, though to her she still looked and felt the same.  Loki walked around her, his eyes filled with anger as he wrenched her head back painfully.  ‘Lo, it’s me, don’t fall for her tricks!’

‘Quiet!’  He wrenched her hair hard enough it brought tears to her eyes and she watched as Amora, looking so much like her it was like a reflection, slowly approached, speaking as she did.

‘She can’t be allowed to live, you know that.  She won’t stop.’  Her own voice said reasonably, but she could see differences; her eyes had never looked so cruel, her smile so evil.  ‘Finish it.  Finish her.’

‘Loki, no!’  She pleaded, knowing if she had to she could shock him, get free, but where would she go?  She wouldn’t leave him here.

‘Hush, witch!’  He wrenched her again.  ‘You have betrayed Asgard for the last time, Amora.’

‘I'm not Amora, you idiot!’  She yelped part in pain, part in frustration.  ‘Don’t do this!’

‘Do it!’  Amora snapped.’

‘No!’  Sigyn shouted and was rewarded with a backhand, her head snapping to the side as her cheek stung and she licked her lip as she tasted blood.  He had never struck her, not even when sparring, in all this time.

Talking wasn’t working, she had to try something, anything.  She slowly began to edge power from her, the faintest trickle, barely there at all, hoping to clear his head of whatever Amora may have been doing to him, or clear herself if it was something on her, and she knew the best thing she could do was distract him while it went to work.  ‘Please, Lo.’  She said quietly, as the tears in her eyes finally overflowed.  ‘My prince, don’t do this.  Not for me.  For the boys.  For Narvi and Vali, don’t leave them motherless.  Don’t destroy what they have because of tricks.  If you have any love for them, if you’ve learnt anything since we got together, it’s mercy, and that it doesn’t always have to end in violence.  Please, please don’t.’

‘Just kill her!’  Amora screamed from behind him.

Loki shook his head, slowly.  ‘No, sweet.  What Odin will offer will be far worse than a quick death.’  He shoved Sigyn to the floor, still believing her not to be her, and she caught herself on her hands, looking back up at him with relief and hope.  Perhaps she was getting through to him, and as she watched Loki gave one long slow blink.

Loki felt he was waking from a deep sleep.  His eyes were suddenly clear and focused.  Sigyn lay before him, her eyes teary, cheek red and lip split where he had hit her and his heart clenched.  Amora had fooled him and he had hurt her.  His face softened and he tried to think of a way to let Sigyn know he was now thinking clearly, but was unsure how with Amora so close and out of direct line of sight that it could easily lead to an unseen attack.

‘Sunbeam.’  He mouthed to her and her eyebrows twitched in response, knowing something was different, hoping it was.  He winked and flicked his eyes to the side nearest to Amora and Sigyn raised her head marginally in a nod.  She hoped he meant what she thought.

‘Fine, I’ll do it myself!’  Amora stalked angrily towards them and Loki turned rapidly, giving Sigyn a perfect view of herself, but the closer she got, as she reached Sigyn’s power, her own faded in its wake, her true form returning in a shimmering of power.

Loki’s hand came up in defence as Amora threw great bolts of light at them, lancing through the air as Sigyn tried to push the power she had sent out into a barrier of her own.  It was then that the unexpected happened.

A weight hit Loki’s palm and he automatically clenched his fingers, as Amora’s blast reached them, Mjölnir absorbing the power and firing it back at her, striking her square in the chest and throwing her across the room as they watched in surprise.  She rolled several feet before coming to a halt, smoking from the wound and unmoving.

Sigyn looked up at Loki in complete shock, her eyes wide and lips parted as he did much the same to the hammer in his hand.  ‘You’re worthy, Lo.’  She breathed and his attention was back on her, dropping down to kneel beside her and releasing Mjölnir.

‘I do not feel very worthy.  I am so sorry I hurt you, beloved.’  He cupped her cheeks in his hands, grimacing when she flinched at the pain his touch brought.

‘Not your fault.  Not…ow!’  He started to kiss her but all he succeeded in doing was opening her cut lip further and she leant away.  ‘That stings.’  She touched her lips gingerly, feeling the skin around the cut swelling slightly as she spoke.

‘May I?’  He asked tentatively and she nodded so he ran his thumb carefully over her wound, using power to heal the damage caused.  ‘I’m truly sorry I didn’t realise it was you.’

‘I think that was the idea.’  She smiled softly and leant forward, kissing him now it didn’t pain her.  ‘Mjölnir came to you.’  She stroked his hair.

‘I do not know quite what to make of that.’  He glanced at the hammer on the floor beside him, unwilling to touch it again quite so soon in case it moved, or didn’t.  Both thoughts terrified him in their own way.

‘Then let’s not think about it.’  She said as she conjured up some boots for her feet.  ‘Let’s start with what we’re going to do with Amora and how Thor’s doing.’

‘My ever beautiful voice of reason.’  He kissed her again before drawing her to her feet with him.  ‘We need to see if she survived her own power.’  He kept her hand in his as they started across the floor towards Amora when there was a flash behind them and Loki spun, dragging Sigyn behind him as he raised his hand defensively, and again Mjölnir leapt from the floor into his palm.

The light cleared and before them stood Odin, resplendent as always in his golden armour, Gungnir in his hand, behind him Sif and The Warriors Three.  Odin surveyed the scene before him, not quite believing what he saw.  Thor lay on his stomach, evidently unconscious, Amora in a similar state across the room, but what held his eye was Loki before him, Sigyn held protectively behind him, and in his hand he held Mjölnir.

‘I do not even know where to begin.’  Odin said simply.

‘You can begin by having someone see if Amora still lives.’  Loki turned enough to pull Sigyn into his side, tucking her under his arm securely and kissing her hair.  ‘If she does she must be incarcerated and her powers nullified.  Thor is merely unconscious, Amora I am unsure of.’

Odin nodded and Hogun and Volstagg went to Amora, Sif and Fandral to Thor, but not before Fandral spoke to Sigyn.  ‘I hear you were fooled by some handsome devil.’  He quipped and she gave a small laugh, bowing her head before looking back up at him.

‘Completely.  Thank goodness it was only Amora, one of you is quite enough.’

‘Your tongue still hurts after all these years.’  He clutched a hand to his chest dramatically and she tried to laugh but it came out as a small choked sob that only Loki heard.

‘Hush, kitten, it’s alright.’  He pulled her fully against him as Odin approached.

‘I’m fine.’  She said quietly.  ‘Bit emotional.  Tired.  Hungry as fuck.’  She smiled up at him as she said the last and he bowed his head, kissing her forehead.

‘I promise you as much as you can eat from that little Thai place you love so much, dearest darling.’

She nodded, knowing Odin had reached them as Loki shifted his attention, his spine straightening.  It was the first time he and Odin had been this close since his banishment to Midgard to serve his sentence.  ‘Here.’  Loki held Mjölnir out to him.  ‘This does not belong to me, and I am sure Thor will once again be worthy now he is free of Amora’s influence.’

Odin raised an eyebrow.  ‘You would give away Mjölnir when it has chosen you?’

‘Chosen me it may, but it belongs with Thor.  I appreciate its aid, but Mjölnir was never meant to be mine.’  Sigyn squeezed him to her, knowing this was a big deal, showing that she was proud of him.

Odin raised his hand and took the hammer but reluctantly.  ‘You have proven yourself worthy, my…Loki.’  He stopped himself calling him his son, as he was unsure he would appreciate it.  ‘Perhaps you would prefer another item from my treasure room?’

Loki shook his head.  ‘I have the only treasure I will ever need.’

Odin nodded his understanding.  Sometimes family was the greatest treasure of all, and he had lost far too many of his own.  ‘Allow us to oversee matters with Amora, and Thor.  Return home to your sons.  I will send word and perhaps we can arrange another visit, for all of you.’

‘All of us?’  Sigyn’s head shot around in surprise to look at The Allfather.

‘Of course.  Loki will need to be there to discuss the terms of the end of his banishment from the other realms.  A hero needs to travel.’

‘I’m no hero.’  Loki said hesitantly with a small shake of his head so Sigyn poked him in the ribs, drawing his attention to her.

‘You are to us.’

‘You are to all the realms.’  Odin affixed Mjölnir to his belt, his now free hand coming up to rest on Loki’s shoulder.  ‘Be proud of what you have achieved, Loki.  Mjölnir does not choose those who believe themselves worthy, but those who are worthy, who may not even realise it themselves.  Those who are modest are often the most worthy of all.’

‘No arguments!’  Sigyn glared up at him as he opened his mouth to speak.  ‘You’re worthy, we’re going home to the boys, and I’m going to eat the Thai place out of corn cakes.’

He smiled down at her.  ‘For you, petal, anything.’

‘You not arguing would be a miracle.’

‘I want to see the boys.’  He shrugged.

She grinned up at him.  ‘They probably won’t even realise we’ve been gone.’

‘But we know.’  He looked back up at Odin who had taken back his hand as they bantered.  ‘I have brokered a peace treaty with the Jotun people.  We will need to have it officially drawn up to ensure the alliance is honoured.’

‘You created a peace treaty?  With the Jotuns?’  Odin asked in surprise.

‘Amora was to blame for the attacks on Asgard and Midgard, for taking Sigyn.  She is as much the manipulator as she was in the past.  She cannot be allowed to walk away from her crimes this time.’

Odin nodded.  ‘I will strip her of her powers and, once she has served her penance, she shall be banished.’

‘Good.’

‘We will speak very soon.’

‘Thank you, Allfather.’  Sigyn said quickly, thinking perhaps they were on borrowed time if he planned on returning them home.

‘All you asked was for a chance, I understand that now.’  Odin reached out and cupped her cheek.  ‘Often you cannot see what is right before you until a loved one makes a valid point.  Thank you, for reminding me to look beyond what I can see.’

She released Loki and wrapped her arms around Odin instead and he patted her back as she hugged him, as he gave Loki a small smile.  ‘Thank you, Odin.’

He lowered his head and spoke quietly.  ‘You do me a service by helping him be the man he should be, the man he once was.’

‘My absolute pleasure.’  She said as they stepped back from one another.

‘Give my love to the twins.’  Odin said finally before bringing Gungnir onto the ground with a loud clap and suddenly they were on the roof of The Avengers Tower, the sun beginning to rise in the distance, painting the sky with a hundred different colours.

‘Damn.’  Sigyn murmured as Loki wrapped his arm around her.

‘What’s wrong, sweet?’

‘The Thai place won’t be open again for hours.’  She groaned and he laughed.

‘We will come up with something.’  He replied as they started towards the doorway to reenter the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TADA! Okay, so much went on in this chapter, but most importantly...LOKI IS WORTHY!!!! About damn time! He showed mercy despite this being such a personal matter to him and he made informed decisions about the Jotuns without allowing his judgement to be impaired. I think we impressed Odin.
> 
> Everyone happy with that? Okay, then on we go!


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in New York, Amelia and the team are frantically trying to discover what happened to Loki and Sigyn...

‘Boss?’  FRIDAY interrupted where Tony was frantically helping Bruce, Amelia and Jane trying to find any trace of the alien signature which had disappeared when Loki did.

‘Try recalibrating!’  He pointed at the screen as he walked around to the other.

‘I have, several times!’  Amelia argued.

‘Boss?’  FRIDAY tried again.

‘Will you tell him, please, Jane?’  Amelia glanced up where Jane was working on another bank of floating monitors with Bruce.

‘I’m just analysing the data, you’re the one who knows what she’s doing.’

‘Human tech, I understand human tech.’  Amelia muttered under her breath as Tony came back beside her, leaning down until their heads were level as though that would give him a clue as to what she was trying to do.

‘Time you became an expert on alien too, Angel.’  He said as something flashed up on her screen.

‘Got…something.’  She frowned at the foreign readings running rapidly over her screen.  ‘Back on the roof.  Same type of energy, but hell, these numbers are well off the chart!’  She turned to look at Tony beside her.

‘I’m on it.’  He kissed her forehead and went for the door.

‘You can’t go on your own!’  She yelled after him.  ‘I saw the footage earlier, that beam could easily have taken you too!’

‘Send the team to meet me there, they’re on standby, and I’ll grab T2 as I run past your office.’

‘You bring him back in one piece!’  She gave one final yell before sinking down in her seat.  Bucky tended to come and hang around the computer lab with them when there was little for him to do, just reading or catching up on paperwork, but he had been banished to her office with all the commotion in the lab itself.  ‘FRIDAY, inform the team of what’s happening, please.’

‘Angel, the disruption on the roof was the arrival of Lady Sigyn and Chaos Incarnate.’  The AI was finally able to get her message across and Amelia stopped what she was doing.

‘What?’

‘Lady Sigyn and Chaos Incarnate are back, seemingly unharmed.’

‘Tony!’  Amelia shot out of her chair and ran for the door, grabbing the frame to swing herself around it.  ‘Bucky!’  She just caught them going in the elevator at the end of the hallway, and they turned to face her, Tony holding the doors open.

‘What is it, sweetheart?’

‘Uh uh.’  Tony said.

‘Shut up, for a second, Stark.’  Bucky glanced back at him.

‘The signature on the roof, it’s Loki and Sigyn.  They’re back and they’re okay!’  She called as she ran towards them.

‘Thank fuck for that!’  Bucky swept her up in a hug as she reached him.  He had felt guilty as hell about Sigyn being taken while under his protection.

‘That’s great news.’  Tony smiled.  ‘Want to come with us as the greeting party?’

‘Sure.’  She nodded, hoping this meant the matter was settled, or less urgent at least.

‘I’ll call up the team and let them know.’  Tony said as Bucky stepped into the elevator still holding her in his arms.  ‘And put her down.  No mushy stuff on the job.’

‘Surely that’s the perfect time for mushy stuff.’  Amelia quipped as Bucky lowered her to her feet.

‘You get some rest after this, doll.  You’ve been up too long as it is.’

‘I go off the clock when you all do.’  She reminded him.

‘Can you make her take a leave of absence or something until she gets some common sense?’  He asked Stark.

‘Sorry, Unisol, she’s got more common sense than the rest of us, and I refuse to argue with a Stark woman, let alone one with SHIELD training and an imagination.’

Amelia chuckled, knowing it was only days ago she and Tony had been discussing just what martial arts she was proficient in, which in turn had prompted him to ask how many ways she knew to kill a man.  The answer was more than he thought for someone who looked like butter wouldn’t melt.  ‘Do you think everything is okay?  If they’re back it can’t be a bad thing, right?’  Amelia asked as Bucky automatically tucked her under his arm.

‘We can hope.’

Loki and Sigyn trotted down the stairs from the roof and were greeted by the elevator pinging open down the hallway.

‘Someone knows we’re back.’  Loki remarked.

‘Not really a surprise.  Amelia, Jane and Bruce were working on a way of tracing the signature that brought the Jotuns here.  If they’re scanning they will have picked up the dark magic Odin will have used to get us back without using the bifrost.’  Sigyn explained and he nodded as Tony, Bucky and Amelia stepped off the elevator, each one giving a relieved smile.

‘Everyone good?’  Tony called as they approached hand in hand.

‘I’m hungry.’  Sigyn replied.  ‘But otherwise okay.’

‘What do you want, anything at all?  It’s on me.’  Tony opened his arms as they reached him and she gave him a hug.

‘Right now, anything.  Later, Thai food.’

‘Open invitation?’  He asked.

‘Whoever wants in.’  She shrugged.

‘Make it lunch and we can take the boys.’  Loki suggested as Sigyn hugged Amelia next then even gave Bucky a brief hug, which was unusual in itself.  The former assassin was not a hugger but he seemed happy to embrace her.

‘Sorry I couldn’t stop you getting grabbed again.’  Bucky apologised as they parted.

‘Not you fault, Bucky.’  She squeezed his arm under her hand reassuringly.  ‘And the matter should now be finished.’

‘You got rid of The Enchantress?’  Stark asked.

‘She is under Odin’s arrest even as we speak.’

‘I somehow doubt that’s the whole story.’  He narrowed his eyes as they reentered the elevator.

‘Some other things happened.’  She shook her head dismissively.

‘You’ll have to debrief us all anyway.’  He reminded her.

‘So why repeat myself.’  She teased.  ‘Oh, but there was one big thing.’

‘Petal…’  Loki said warningly.

‘Loki lifted Mjölnir.’  She said, knowing he wanted to keep it quiet, but she wasn’t about to let him get away with it.

‘He what?’  Stark all but yelled as the doors closed.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penultimate chapter!
> 
> Lunch with the team and Sigyn avoiding the fact she needs to talk, any way she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HERE BE SMUT!
> 
> And a bunch of other stuff too!

Everyone turned out for lunch.  Everyone.  Thor was back, and brought with him Sif and The Warriors Three to ensure the entire team knew them so there would be no more mix ups such as that between Bucky and Fandral.  Narvi and Vali both proved to have their mother’s penchant for corn cakes.  Loki could not bear to have Sigyn away from him too long, the last thirty-six hours being something from his worst nightmares.  He hoped this was the most excitement they would endure on a personal level for some time.  Other than their meeting with Odin in a few days he was looking forward to some serious family time.  He noticed, as they were engulfed in conversation, laughter and stories with the team, that there were times where Sigyn would become quiet, the smile she was obviously struggling to maintain slipping from her face to a thoughtful yet wistful look, her eyes out of focus and troubled.  She was tired still, he knew she was, but she had so far refused to even try and sleep until they had got through lunch.  The boys were between them in highchairs but he longed to hold her, just because he could, and because he thought she needed it, thought she had something she needed to get off her chest, and being around so many people wasn’t helping.  They had had a team briefing before this, having insisted the boys were present as she couldn’t bear to be apart from them, and in truth neither could he, but it was more than just the recap of the mission that played on her mind.

Eventually they all returned to The Tower and Loki quickly made excuses that had them back in their apartment and alone with Narvi and Vali, who were tired after so much excitement at lunch.

‘Out like a light, I believe is the Midgardian saying.’  Loki said in a hushed tone as he closed the boys’ bedroom door.  ‘I left them in the same crib together, it should ensure they sleep a little longer.’

‘We don’t want them to nap too long, they won’t sleep tonight.’  She commented from where she had automatically begun emptying the dishwasher, because it was something she ought to do, not because it desperately needed doing.

‘Dearest, leave them.  You need to sleep.’  He said gently as he approached her.

She shook her head and he saw her swallow hard, fighting with herself.  ‘I just need to be busy, for five more minutes.’

He nodded, understanding, and instead of arguing or complaining he begun to help her, lifting the cutlery tray out and standing it on the counter above the drawer.  ‘Would you like to talk?’

She sighed.  ‘I don’t know what I want.’

‘Quite understandable, love, but do not hold it within you when sharing will help.’

‘I know it will, but if I start talking I might never stop.’  Her words were quiet, almost broken with emotion, but he didn’t go to her, as much as it pained him, because she wanted this distraction and there would be time for that later, when she was ready.

‘I will listen for eternity, if that’s what it takes, and even longer besides.’

His words, said so nonchalantly as he ensured he put the cutlery in the right slots of the compartmented drawer, made her throat constrict.  She swallowed hard, not wanting to lose herself to her emotions just yet.  She didn’t reply, she couldn’t, not without choking up, and she was trying so hard to avoid that, even though she knew it was coming.  She just didn’t feel ready.  She nodded, it was more to herself than anything.

‘I thought the restaurant coped admirably with the descent of the entire team.’  He stated, more to fill the silence than to start an actual conversation.  ‘And I had no idea the boys could make such short work of appetisers.’

‘They’re all about finger foods.’  She whispered, afraid to speak any louder.

‘They are growing fast.  Far too fast for my liking.’

She gave a small sputtering laugh.  ‘They’ll do that.’

Loki gave her a sideways glance, happy to see her smiling even though he knew it was strained.  ‘I love you, petal.’  He said simply and with a sigh she came and wrapped her arms around him from behind, resting her cheek against his back.

‘Love you too, Mayhem.’

‘Talk or sleep next?  The choice is yours.’  He offered as he pushed the drawer closed.

‘I don’t know.  If I talk now it might be too fresh for me to stave off in dreams, but if I don’t talk it might get on top of me and have the same effect.’

He stepped back and she let him.  Bending his knees he picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, holding her weight with his hands on her thighs.  ‘I vote you put on those ridiculous Captain America shorts and vest you like to call pyjamas, crawl into bed with the air-conditioning on high, and see whether your mouth or body gives out first.  Whatever happens I will be right there with you.  All we can do is try.’

‘Try.’  She nodded her agreement.  The fact he had suggested her favourite pyjamas, because of their comfort not because of their design, when he so liked to tease her for them, said a lot to her.

‘Come then.  Bed awaits.’  He pressed his lips softly to her cheek and she clung to him, one hand wound all the way around to his opposite shoulder where she gripped his shirt, her other tangling in his hair and he knew she didn’t want to let go, so without another word he set off for the bedroom.  He didn’t try and detangle her from him, instead changing her into her pyjamas with his power, himself into his black silk lounge pants and t-shirt, and crawled onto the bed, where she finally released him with her legs and leant back to look at him.  Her eyes were haunted and moist, but she was not actively crying, her skin pale, freckles standing out as much as the dark smudges under her eyes.  He shifted so he lay beside her, her head on the pillows, his body angled over hers and he caressed her cheek with his palm.

‘I’m here for you, sunbeam, however you wish to handle this.’

She nodded as she could feel the emotions she had bottled up trying to choke her, forcing tears into her eyes as the most hurtful thing to have happened fell from her lips.  ‘I thought I’d lost you.’  The words were barely spoken, high pitched and forced, and she closed her eyes as a sob followed them, gripping the front of his shirt in her hand and bowing her head to his chest as everything overwhelmed her on the tail of that one sentence.

‘Oh, darling.’  Loki said quietly, pulling her into his chest as he laid beside her, letting her cry into his t-shirt as he held her close.  He let her express her emotions freely for almost a full minute before he spoke again, his lips against her hair.  ‘I truly do not believe whatever force responsible for bringing us back together would allow us to be parted again so soon, and while you may have feared me lost I am here with you and unharmed.  We are together.’

‘It just hurt so much.’  She murmured.  ‘There was nothing I could do.  You were just…gone.’

He kissed her hair and gave her a small squeeze.  ‘I understand completely, beautiful girl.’

She took a small breath in a gasp and tilted her head back to look at him.  ‘I’m sorry, I forgot…’

‘Shhh.’  He quieted her with a small smile.  ‘I pray you never have to go through what I did, sweet.  You have had a very traumatic few days, this is about you, helping you cope with what occurred, and nothing I have been through matters now.  You need this.’

‘But I don’t want it.’  She mumbled.  ‘It’s making me sad and cranky.’

‘All the same, take your comfort from me, talk or do not.  Cry or don’t.  Sleep or scream.  I am here.’

She was so grateful for him offering her whatever she needed, whatever she wanted, but it was something he hadn’t offered.  Something to distract her from it all, to take away the pain and to hopefully exhaust her into a dreamless sleep.  She pressed her hand against his chest and kissed him softly.  ‘Fuck it out of me.’

He laughed quietly and took her hand in his.  ‘Love, I don’t think…’

‘Please?’  She whispered against his lips.  ‘Just take away all the pain, blind me with pleasure, my prince.  Please?’

Loki released a shaky breath and closed his eyes at her request.  ‘Sig…’  He begun but she kissed beside his lips and across his jaw.

‘Help me forget.’  She pleaded as one hand sank between them and palmed him through the silk.

‘I never could say no to you.’  He groaned at the friction she was creating.

‘Tha…’  She didn't get far with her gratitude as his lips were on hers, claiming them as he always did, but forcefully, his tongue plunging into her mouth, making her groan appreciatively.  She needed the distraction, needed to feel him, and needed him now.

She pulled on his shirt with her hand, making it disappear she didn’t care where, pressing her palm flat against his chest so she could feel the warmth from him, feel his heart beating solidly against her hand, and it wasn’t enough.  She sent his lounge pants the same way and his breath shuddered into her mouth as she caressed him.

Loki grabbed a fistful of Sigyn’s vest and pulled, the thin material tearing away, leaving her bare before him, and he kissed a trail across her jaw to her neck and down but her hand grasped at his hair, pulling him back up to her.

‘No.’  She gasped out, tugging him closer until he was under no illusion as to what she wanted.

‘Love,’ he started warningly as she made her shorts disappear, knowing he could hurt her if she were not prepared.

‘No.’  She said firmly, kissing at his throat.

‘But…’

‘No, please, Loki?’

‘If…’

‘I will, I promise.’  She bit at his pulse and he lost the war within himself, rolling onto her as he pushed her leg up and lined himself up with her entrance.  He nudged at her as she nipped at his skin and his eyes fluttered closed as her hand trailed over his hip, encouraging him but he held still, just teasing her with the tip.  ‘Lo…’  She groaned in frustration, her words vibrating against his flesh and it took all his control not to snap his hips so he filled her, but as much as she may want it he didn’t have it in him to be so rough, not straight off.

He growled as she tried to raise her hips, his hand holding her still as he pushed just a little more, the little moan she made trying his patience again.  She was wet, he could not deny that, but so tight that he could hurt her unwillingly if he gave in.

As Loki gently made his way inside her Sigyn was torn between the sensations not being enough to quiet her mind and distracting her from what she thought she wanted, but as he went deeper she gave up caring, allowing herself to enjoy every single movement that joined them closer.

Finally he filled her and she let out a shuddering breath as the first tear spilt over her lashes.  She knew he couldn’t see but it felt too good to stop.  They lay still for a moment, acclimatising in more ways than one, until his grip on her hip loosened and she canted her pelvis slightly, accommodating him easier.  Loki laid a soft kiss on her temple and drew himself back out to the tip in a slow, torturous motion that had her writhing beneath him.  When he reentered her there was nothing gentle about it and as he hit the end of his path she cried out at the sharp pleasure that assailed her, that she had craved.  He kept up this pace, holding her leg behind the knee as he pummelled into her, hitting that sensitive spot inside her over and over until it just wasn’t enough.

Pulling free of her he flipped her and entered her again before pulling her back into his lap, his hands trailing over the front of her body and down until he could caress that delicate bundle of nerves, using the moistness from where their bodies joined to tease her.  Her head rocked back against his shoulder, eyes closed, as her hands clenched on his thighs, trying to find purchase to move but finding none.  He held her still as his fingers drew her ever closer to the edge, circling and caressing, and he could hear her breathing change with it.  He nuzzled at her neck, nipping and licking until he found the spot he knew she loved and he kissed it softly as he waited, waited for her breathing to peak as her body would, and when it did he sank his teeth into the soft flesh, the scream she had started stuttering in a sharp gasp as her body tried to buck against his hold, hips flexing against him as he wrung every last ounce of pleasure from her, and it was only then that he allowed her to drop back onto the bed, driving himself inside her over and over at an unforgiving pace that drew out her orgasm into blinding spots of blackness that reverberated through her whole body in wave after wave of pleasure.

Sigyn didn’t think things could get any more intense but she had been wrong.  No sooner had her body began to subside its responses Loki rammed himself home once more, hitting her so hard and deep it was as though something burst inside her and she let out a long scream as he rutted against and inside her, groaning his release as his hands convulsed on her hips bruisingly.

They collapsed onto the bed as one, Loki with his head rested between her shoulder blades, now separated from her body, his forearms flat on the bed either side of her preventing his full weight from resting on her.

‘Holy Valhalla.’  She whispered and he laughed softly.

‘Feel a little better for that, love?’  He asked as he pressed a kiss to her glistening skin.

She nodded, her breathing coming fast and heavy.  ‘Now I’m exhausted.’

‘To be fair I think you were before, petal.’

She shrugged, with some difficulty given their position.  ‘Whichever, I think I’d like to sleep now.’

‘Let me get you a cloth.’  He bit her shoulder blade and carefully got off her and she rolled over onto her side.

‘It’s okay, I’ll clean myself up, then you can replace the pyjamas you just wrecked.’  She gave him a small smile.

‘I truly despise those things.’  He complained as she pushed herself to the edge of the bed on shaking arms.

‘I know.’  She stroked his cheek.

When she came back out of the bathroom she had replaced the pyjamas herself, but with some modifications.  Instead of shorts she had on a pair of dark green lacy underwear and her vest she had replaced with a matching loose crop t-shirt than hung off one shoulder and was emblazoned with Loki’s helmet in gold.

‘Oh, now that is an improvement.’  He got to his feet as she approached.  ‘However I don’t remember this as part of Anthony’s official merchandise.’

‘Just something I threw together.’  She smiled at him but there was a tightness to her eyes, her every movement tired.

‘Well, now you can throw yourself into bed and I will join you in moments.’

‘That’s one of the best offers I’ve had in days.’  She said as he bent his head and kissed her softly.

‘I’ll be right back, kitten.’

Sigyn settled into her pillows and listened to the air-conditioning humming, her eyes heavy, but a sigh ran through her.  What had happened had really scared her, had hit home on a level that she hadn’t had to experience before, that of loved ones being targets, and she didn’t know how best to process it.  She sniffed, knowing she should give in and sleep, and not let her fear overwhelm her, but her emotions wouldn’t listen, and her tears soon flowed unbidden down her cheeks.  She realised this would mean she and Loki would talk about what had happened, what had her so upset, and she felt far too drained both to argue and to fight it.  They just wanted out and nothing she did could stop them.

Loki was back in moments, his lounge pants in place as he strode confidently across the room, until he was close enough to see that Sigyn was not only staring fixedly at the ceiling but that tears leaked slowly from her eyes.  He smiled sympathetically before crawling into the bed beside her, covering them both with the sheet and pulling her against his chest, holding her close and stroking her hair as she silently wept.  Eventually she spoke, and her voice was small and weak.

‘What do we do, Lo, if someone comes for the boys?  How can we keep them safe from the unknown?’

‘We can’t.’  He replied in equally hushed tones.  ‘I mean, we can protect them with our lives, the entire team will, SHIELD will, even Odin.  But we cannot wrap them in cotton wool, just deal with any eventuality that may occur to the best of our abilities.  We do our best but we do not protect them from living their lives, from growing up.  They need some freedom, just as we need to protect them, and worrying about the unknown helps none of us.  We face it together, we move on, and we make our boys into strong men who understand the value of family and friendship, and they will, just as they will no doubt join the team in one way or another.’

‘It’s that simple?’  She looked up at him, her blue eyes like liquid pools.

‘It can be, if you allow it.’  He lowered his head and kissed her nose.  ‘You need to sleep, regain some clarity with a clear head, we will talk again then.’

She nodded, cosying down in his arms.  ‘I felt so out of control, so useless.’  Her words were empty, as though she were recalling something on behalf of someone else, saying the words but not meaning them, although he knew it was the exhaustion.

‘Because you have become used to being one of the few of us who are truly gifted with abilities beyond the norm.  Take them away and you lose a big part of yourself, sweet, a big part of what makes you such an invaluable member of the team, but even without it you escaped, you traversed Jotunheim despite being pursued, while under great physical and emotional distress.  You were anything but useless, darling girl, but grief and fear can play strange tricks on the mind.’

‘Mhm.’  She replied simply, the need for sleep burning her eyes as much as the tears.  ‘Can you just talk about something else?  Distract me?’  His voice was lulling her towards blessed sleep and she didn’t want to make her mind race any faster than it already was.

‘Of course, beloved.’  He kissed her hair softly before conjuring a book into his hand, knowing this would soothe her.  ‘ _If music be the food of love, play on, Give me excess of it; that, surfeiting, The appetite may sicken and so die - That strain again; - it had a dying fall; O, it came over my ear like the sweet south, That breathes upon a bank of violets, Stealing and giving odour. - Enough; no more;_ ’

Loki didn’t even reach Act One, Scene Two of Twelfth Night.  Sigyn’s breathing settled into a steady rhythm and he sent the book back to its place on their expansive shelves in the living room before kissing her one last time, allowing the comfort of her to wash over him and draw him into the welcoming darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can think of no better way of falling asleep than in Loki's arms, spent, as he reads Shakespeare. *sigh*


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> Get back on the horse!

The treaty with the Jotuns was well underway, peace was restored once more, thanks to Loki, and Odin’s olive branch for their meeting was fulfilled with less stress than there could have been.  There were many, long awkward silences which Sigyn and Thor both tried to fill as casually as they could, which was easier than they had thought it might be simply because Narvi and Vali captivated their audience wherever they went.  Both were walking now and into everything they saw, Sigyn, Loki or Thor often running after them as they made a break for escape.  Odin watched with interest, the interactions of his adopted son with both his wife and children, seeing nothing but love and adoration in his eyes as he gazed upon them, something he had feared Loki had lost, yet here it was before him, plain to see.  He was truly grateful for Sigyn returning into Loki’s life, bringing him what he had obviously been lacking.  It warmed his heart and he knew Frigga would have been happy.

Amora had been stripped of her powers and imprisoned on Asgard, but in isolation, as her natural charms could not be removed and no risk was being taken that she might talk her way out of the cell.  She would be there a very long time and only had herself to blame.

SHIELD had helped Loki and Sigyn with choosing a nanny who was security checked to within an inch of their life, which meant that they could both actively participate on missions together once more.  At least that was the theory.  When the first planned mission came around Sigyn, who had been to every briefing, had made valid suggestions making the team realise they had missed her input, was all packed and ready to go, started to have second thoughts.

‘What if one of them is ill?’  She asked as Loki all but dragged her to the elevator.

‘They’re fine, love.’  He pulled on her hand where she had tried to turn around.  ‘And if they do become ill there are explicit instructions to try and reach us and to call in Darcy, who I don’t doubt will be spying on their sitters like the doting godmother she is.’

‘But still, we haven’t left them alone for this long before.’

‘That is untrue and you know it, we had that long weekend two weeks ago, and they aren’t alone.’  He laughed.  ‘And they have thoroughly enjoyed their interactions with the sitters thus far, you know that.’

‘I know but I don’t have to like it.  Oh, I forgot to show them where their medical cards are, in case they have to go to the emergency room.’  She turned again and this time he pulled her hard enough that her body collided with his.

‘Now you truly are grasping at straws, beloved.’  He sighed and bent his knees, pulling her over his shoulder before straightening again.  ‘They will be fine, the mission will be over before you know it, and you will feel immensely better for having got out in the field again.’

‘But…’  She started again and his response was to smack her rear as hard as he could at this angle.  ‘Ow!’

‘Don’t pretend you don’t like it, petal, and enough arguing.  We are going on this mission, the world will be a better place for having the Earth’s Most Beautiful Hero on the team again, even if it means I have to bind and gag you until the Quinjet is in the air.  Enough arguing.’

She sighed, knowing he would follow through with his threat if she didn’t and the last thing she needed was to arrive at the jet looking like something from a BDSM fetishists club, because Loki would literally go the whole hog if he had to bind her.  ‘Fine.  I know I’m being silly.’

‘You’re allowed to worry, sunbeam, just as I do, but I do not allow it to interfere with my job, and I am not inferring that you will, because you are the consummate professional, perhaps almost as much as Steven, however you will soon get back into the saddle, as the Midgardians like to say, and wonder why you ever worried when you return home to two boys who are excited to see their fearless mama.’

‘And their gallant dada.’  She said as he entered the elevator and rested her carefully back on her feet.

‘I perhaps wouldn’t go that far.’  He gave her a smirk.

‘I would.  You swept me off my feet.’  She leant against the side of the elevator.

‘Purely for selfish reasons, I assure you.’

‘I was still impressed.’

The rest of the team were loading up the Quinjet and it was Steve who came to them, nodding a greeting.

‘We have a change of plan.’  He said as he reached them, the three of them stopping some way from the group.

‘What happened?’  Loki frowned, knowing something must have as this mission had been carefully choreographed for weeks.

‘Nothing big.  The mission is still going ahead as planned, but the two of you are needed elsewhere.’

‘Where?’  Sigyn asked, not liking feeling out of the loop suddenly.

‘You’d have to ask him that.’  Steve stepped back to reveal Doctor Strange walking towards them, the small self-assured smile he seemed to wear a lot plastered on his face.

‘Strange.’  Loki greeted him.

‘Loki, Sigyn.’  He bowed his head to her.  ‘Has the captain told you what’s going on?’

‘Other than we need to ask you, not a thing.’  Loki replied.

‘That’s fine, I’ll explain when we get there.’  He said as he turned to the side and slipped on his Sling Ring, turning his hand as a portal began to appear.  ‘I have a problem of a sorcery nature the two of you should be able to help with.’

‘You’re loaning us to him?’  Loki said part in surprise, part in disgust, as he looked at Steve.

‘We’re sharing resources.’  Steve explained.  ‘And this will benefit us all, if he’s right.’

‘Of course I’m right.’  Strange said as the portal appeared, showing a deserted beach with thick trees in the distance.  ‘Shall we?’

Sigyn and Loki shared a look and she shrugged.  ‘Was this a team decision?’  Loki turned to Steve one last time.

‘Last minute, but yeah.  This is for the best.’

‘Steve,’  Sigyn started and he smiled down at her.

‘I know.  The boys will be fine.’

She laughed slightly.  ‘Thanks.’

‘Got to take care of the next generation.’  He patted her shoulder.

Without another word Steve stepped back and Strange allowed Loki and Sigyn through the portal before him, onto the sandy white shores and whatever new adventure awaited them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww and off on all new adventures with Doctor Strange! Yeah, that won't end badly...three sorcerers, two with attitude and all with sass? Who wants that as an epilogue some time?
> 
> Thank you all for reading. Please feel free to comment with ideas for epilogues, or if I missed any points I should have covered, or any typos as I have rushed this one out with only one major reread!
> 
> Remember if you like my writing my own novels are available on Amazon on Kindle and in Paperback, just search Andromeda Newton, as that's the series name, me being Lisa M Hawkins!
> 
> Okay, off now to try and figure out which epilogue to write next! xxx


	30. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Peter Parker and a group of his fellow students have a field trip to The Avengers Tower he wasn't expecting Sigyn of Asgard to recognise him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little ficlet I've been playing with! Hope you enjoy it!

A select group of students from the Midtown School of Science and Technology had won a competition to have a tour of The Avengers Tower, hosted by none other than Tony Stark, Iron Man, himself.  However Peter Parker was having to remind himself to fanboy a little more, to act like he didn’t know Tony Stark, that he hadn’t worked with him and the rest of The Avengers, and that he hadn’t been fighting with them against Frost Giants just weeks ago.  Don’t get him wrong, it was still kind of hard not to fanboy about The Avengers, The actual Avengers, having fought alongside him, having accepted his help, but he sure wasn’t fanboying the same way as the rest of his classmates, most of the group drooling over at least one of the team while others secretly wished they could be just like them.

Tony met the group of a dozen students and two teachers in a large conference room off the lobby while security assigned them all with visitor passes and explained safety procedures including what to do in the event of a fire or Avengers emergency, then Tony led them through to a service elevator which was big enough to house the entire group.  All their tech was confiscated, as some of the floors they were visiting were top secret, and he could virtually see half of them twitching at having to leave their phones behind.  He clocked Peter pretty early on, giving him a wink, having known he was coming, but tried to remain subtle, not paying any more attention to him than he did anyone else.  No one else on the team knew Peter’s secret identity and he knew the kid wanted to keep it that way.

First stop would be the gym, where Steve and Bucky were waiting to give a demonstration of their speed and strength.  Bucky had been reluctant at first but Amelia convinced him they were just curious children, and as they had one of their own it wouldn’t do him any harm.  She herself was sitting up in the lab waiting to show them a few of the systems they use to communicate and share data during missions.  Bruce however had made himself scarce, not liking the idea of an area crowded with quite so many hormonal people.  Nat and Clint were in the firing range and next door to them, in the fortified training room, were Loki and Sigyn, ready to demonstrate their Asgardian sorcery to the group.  If there was time before lunch they would call Clint and Nat through and have them demonstrate the comparison of traditional weapons against sorcery in a mock battle simulation.  Nat and Loki were really hoping they had time for the demonstration, compared to Clint and Sigyn who thought it was a bad idea as Nat and Loki could both get overly competitive.  Tony thought it was hilarious however so the arrangement stood.

Peter was enjoying the tour so far, none of his small group of friends had won a place so he just kept to himself on the outskirts, admiring the tech and building on the way to the gym, especially the way Tony interacted with his AI like she was a real person.

‘And this is the gym, you know where we come to get sweaty and kick the crap out of one another.’  Tony announced as they went through the doors where Steve and Bucky were already warmed up and waiting.  ‘We even let the elderly use some of the equipment, you know, keep their joints supple.’  Tony smiled to himself as there was a ripple of laughter through the group and Steve shook his head.  He might have known Tony would say something.

Steve took over, doing all the talking so Bucky didn’t have to, first putting Bucky through his paces on one of their modified treadmills, starting out at a regular pace then increasing it gradually until he was going the speed of a car, much to the amazement of the kids, and then they took questions about their training schedule and routine, and how they had adapted to such an advancement in technology compared to what they grew up with.

Next was the firing range where Clint and Nat showed them a range of standard weaponry, including handguns and Clint’s bow, explaining how they could be used non-lethally.  They then led the group through to the training room where Sigyn was sitting reading against the far wall, crosslegged and engrossed in the plot of her novel.

‘Hey, Cherry Bomb!’  Tony called as they entered and she looked up with a smile, putting her bookmark in her page before sending her book back to her bedside with a small hand motion, much to the awe of the crowd.

‘Hi, Tony.’  She called back, coming across the large room in a simpler version of her armour; leather pants tucked into soft knee length boots, a short sleeved leather tunic with a high collar that cut away in a triangle to her breasts, the bodice fitted to her slender waist before falling to her knees in two panels, the sides split all the way up to her hips, all black with small accents of green and gold.  Her hair hung loose around her shoulders and down her back, longer now than when she had first come to The Tower, just the sides caught away from her face.

‘Pretty sure you all recognise Mrs Mischief, Sigyn of Asgard.’  He leant towards the group conspiratorially.  ‘She also used to be a teacher so watch yourselves.’  A murmur of laughter ran through the group.

‘Funny, Stark.’  She shook her head as she reached him.  ‘Loki will be here in a moment.’

‘Emergency?’  Tony asked, pulling a random bag of raisins out of his pocket and offering it to her.  She was so used to it she automatically took one.

‘Family emergency.  One of the boys cut himself, he’s going to go heal him.’

‘Badly?’

She shook her head.  ‘First graze, bit of a drama queen, like his father.’  Tony laughed as she looked back at the group of kids, all fifteen and sixteen year olds and all taller than her.  ‘Before he gets here does anyone have any questions?  We may as well make use of the time.’

All the kids were suddenly interested in their feet, their teachers encouraging them to ask something.

‘Anything at all?’  Tony suggested.  ‘Come on, you have a human who is a reincarnated Asgardian who can do magic and is pretty much a goddess standing in front of you.  You must have some questions.’

Sigyn felt a blush score her cheeks and she fought not to walk away and hide it.  ‘Tony, they don’t have to.’  She glared at him as the first hand went up and she almost sighed with relief.  ‘Yes?’

The girl lowered her hand and looked as embarrassed as Sigyn felt, speaking quietly but the sound travelling easily in the open space.  ‘Weren’t you scared, when you first got assigned to Loki?  I mean, he kind of tried to take over the world.’

Sigyn fought back a laugh, pressing her lips together and glancing down to compose herself.  ‘Have you read the blog by D Lewis, by any chance?’

‘Yeah.’  She nodded and a murmur of agreement went through the group.

‘Then you know the full story.’  She shrugged.  ‘I wasn’t scared of him, I don’t think I’ve ever been scared of him.  I’ve been mad at him a fair few times, but not scared.’

‘When Sig first came here Loki had his powers muted.’  Tony added.  ‘She had nothing to worry about other than his attitude.’

‘And yours.’  She smirked at him.

‘Any more questions?’  Tony asked rapidly.

Peter’s hand went up, almost tentatively in case he somehow gave himself away.  ‘Peter?’  One of his teachers inadvertently introduced him and Tony gave him a raised eyebrows.

‘Yeah, hi.’  He sort of waved as he lowered his hand.  ‘So, how did you end up an Avenger, if you were a teacher?’

Sigyn just stared at him.  She knew that voice, she’d heard it before.  ‘Uh…’  She started, and it was at that moment Loki appeared behind her, right behind her, and spoke into her ear.

‘Did I miss anything, love?’

‘Fuck!’  Sigyn yelped as she jumped, the kids all laughing as she covered her mouth with her hands out of embarrassment as Loki chuckled.  ‘I’m so sorry!’

‘She didn’t cuss this much when we found her.’  Tony laughed.  ‘I think we broke her filter.’

‘He broke my filter!’  She elbowed Loki in the ribs.  ‘I’m sorry, Peter, wasn’t it?  Can you ask your question again?’  She made eye contact with the boy hovering near the back and he swallowed.

‘How did you become an Avenger if you were a teacher?’  He repeated.

Then it clicked; the voice, his stance; this kid was Spider-Man.  Sigyn actually shook her head and Loki leant in to her again, one of his hands on her hip.  ‘Did you actually forget how you became an Avenger, sweet?’

‘No.  I, uh, sorry, Peter?  Right?’  He nodded.  ‘Okay, Peter, I took a job as Loki’s guide on a temporary loan basis.  I’m a trained counsellor as well as a teacher and I wanted a change.  This was it.  Once Loki and I were able to unlock my past life memories my sorcery ability returned too.  Helping the team was a natural progression.’

He nodded as Sigyn continued to look at him with barely contained disbelief on her face then turned and glared at Tony, who frowned at her, not understanding why she was giving him daggers, she was the one who swore.  ‘Okay, how about that demonstration?’

Sigyn backed up, making Loki do the same and he turned her, putting himself between her and the group of children and speaking quietly.  ‘I sense it is not just my sudden appearance that has you riled, petal.’

She shook her head.  ‘The kid who just asked the question?  Peter?’

‘What of him?’

‘He’s Spider-Man.’  She said quietly and he stopped, giving her a raised eyebrow in surprise.

‘That boy?’

‘Yeah, I know.’

Loki pressed his lips together as they twitched at the edge until he could keep it in no more.  He sputtered a laugh that was an absolute out of context sudden sound that pretty much surprised the entire room.

‘It’s not funny!  He’s here on a field trip!  He’s a kid!’  She hissed.

‘It is a little funny, love.’  He positioned her and leant down, kissing her cheek.  ‘He is barely old enough to shave.’

‘Which makes it worse!  If he isn’t old enough to drive he isn’t old enough to fight crime!’

‘Oh, sunbeam, you’re quite concerned for your little admirer, aren’t you?’

She punched him lightly in the chest.  ‘You know why it bothers me!’

‘Excuse them while they have a domestic.’  Tony said loudly and she took a deep breath, continuing to look angrily at Loki.  ‘Are we ready now?’

Loki continued to smile at her before turning to the assembled children.  ‘I believe we are ready, Anthony.’

‘Great.’  Tony turned back to the group.  ‘You’ve seen the physical, now you get to see the magic side of the team.’

‘As we planned, dear one?’

‘Sure.’  Sigyn pushed down her irritation with a sigh, making eye contact with Tony, who raised his eyebrows at her and pointed to himself.  She nodded slightly.  He knew he was in trouble but wasn’t sure what for.

‘Very well.  We will start by showing you some simple illusions.’

The demonstration went as they planned, starting with replications of various things from inanimate objects to actual people, Loki making them all laugh with a larger than life Tony who strutted around in front of them, and even Sigyn managed to crack a small smile, but not before the kids had noticed.

‘Dude, Loki’s wife is one angry bitch.’  The guy beside Peter said.

‘Maybe we caught her on a bad day.’  Peter said defensively.  ‘You know, she seems nice, I mean okay, I mean she helps The Avengers so she can’t be all bad.’

The invisible doppelgänger Loki had positioned near the boy smirked as it relayed the conversation to Loki.  He had been a little irritated to learn that Spider-Man had a schoolboy crush on his wife.  He knew she was attractive, very beautiful in fact, and her powers would make her mysterious to any boy that way inclined, however finding this very young man to be the one he had felt irritation over was highly amusing.

‘She looks like she wants to kill something.’  The boy replied before being shushed by the nearest teacher.

The examples went on, showing how they could create weaponry, cause environmental changes and how it was used in physical combat, Clint and Nat joining them for the end of the demonstration as the group gave them a small round of applause, Loki trying to make Sigyn take a bow as he held her hand before stepping forward.

‘For our final display we will need a volunteer.’  He smiled and Sigyn shot a look at him.  This hadn’t been part of the plan.

‘What are you doing?’

‘Educating them, love.’  He winked at her.  ‘What about you, young man?  The one with the question earlier, about how my beautiful wife went from teacher to hero?’

‘M-me?’  Peter asked with a panicked glance at Tony who set off across the floor towards them.

‘I don’t think we need a volunteer.’  He said.

‘I agree.’  Sigyn said.  ‘We’ve shown them enough for today.’

‘I thought there was something you might like to discuss with Tony, sunbeam?’  He suggested before turning back.  ‘Yes, young sir, please come join me.’  Peter swallowed before walking forward, wishing he’d kept his mouth shut.  ‘Thank you.  I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name earlier?’  Loki prompted.

‘Um Peter.  Peter Parker.’  He said hesitantly as Tony took Sigyn’s arm and tugged on it, getting her to follow him to the edge of the room away from everyone.

‘What’s he doing?’

‘How the Hel should I know?’  She groaned, putting her back to the room and keeping her voice low.  ‘What is he doing here, Tony?’

‘You two are the only sorcerers on the team, and you tend to come as a pair.’

‘Not Loki, you idiot!’  She pinched his arm.  ‘Spider-Man!’

‘How did you…you know what, never mind.  He won a competition at school.  I didn’t pick the winners.’  Tony shrugged.

‘You’re not denying that’s him?  Peter?  The poor little bastard that Loki is now antagonising?’

‘I’m not denying anything.’  Tony shrugged and looked over her head.  ‘Oh shit.’

She turned.  ‘What?  Loki, no!’

Loki had had Peter put his bag down and remove his coat, making him stand side on with his classmates.  ‘All you have to do is try and preempt my movements and dodge.’

Sigyn ran across the floor and put herself between him and Peter.  ‘What are you doing?’

‘Just a little practical example of how our gifts work faster than anyone who does not have enhancements, petal.’  He shrugged nonchalantly.

She shook her head.  ‘Peter, you can get your things and go back to your place, we don’t need a volunteer.’

The group groaned, they had been looking forward to seeing one of them actually being able to say they had survived an encounter with Loki of Asgard.  ‘Aw, love, you’re disappointing them.’

‘I don’t mind, Mrs Sigyn, ma’am.’  Peter said.

She turned and gave him a sympathetic smile.  ‘Do you have any martial arts or self defence training, Peter?’

‘I’ve had a few fights.’  He shrugged.  ‘I’m still breathing.’

‘Not the same thing.’  She turned back to Loki.  ‘Okay, I’m setting the rules.  Powered dodgeball.’

‘Dodgeball?’  Loki frowned at her.  They had had a few team dodgeball tournaments so he understood what she was referring to.

‘Sure.  If the teachers agree they pick teams, you take one, I take the other, see whose team comes out on top at the end.  You and I can create the balls but can’t throw them, we might hurt someone, but the rest of the team can pass and throw.’

‘And just what does the winning team gain?’

‘I’ll give everyone on the winning team an Avengers t-shirt.’  Tony suggested, intrigued by Sigyn’s idea and wanting to see where it went.  ‘And I’ll referee.’

‘And I get Peter.’  Sigyn stepped back beside him.

‘Wow, you do?  I mean, cool!’  Peter grinned as Loki regarded his wife’s challenging look.

‘Very well, beloved.  I also get Clint, who we know has impeccable aim.’

‘Nat?’  Sigyn called without looking away and she jogged over to join her.

‘We’re going to cream them.’  Nat high five’d her as she reached her before leaning close.  ‘You can make balls faster than him, right?’

‘I have a plan, Nat, don’t worry.’  She smiled smugly as she turned to face Peter while the teachers split the rest of the group into teams.  ‘Peter, don’t do anything to reveal yourself, just…blend in, okay?’

‘Reveal myself?’  He laughed nervously.  ‘I don’t know what…’  He sighed.  ‘I’m busted, aren’t I?’

‘Kind of a little bit.  But don’t worry, your secret is safe.’

‘Did Tony say something?’

She shook her head.  ‘I recognised your voice.’

‘Wow, really, you remembered?’  He smiled.

‘Not every day you’re saved from Frost Giants by a complete stranger.’  She shrugged.  ‘Not sure I ever thanked you for that, or for coming to help when my boys needed you.’

‘There’s no need.’  He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  ‘It was a pleasure, you know?  Feeling useful?’

‘I know.’  She nodded her agreement.  ‘If you ever want to come up and meet the boys you’re more than welcome.’

‘Gee, thanks.’

She nodded, feeling like she ought to try talk some sense into him but now wasn’t the time or the place so she patted his arm and turned back to find her team standing with Nat talking tactics.  ‘I have one more thing to add to the mix.’  Sigyn smiled as she and Peter joined them.

The teams split over the two sides of the room, the teachers standing with Tony against the wall.  It was agreed the two Asgardians could move and would create and pass the balls but that was all they were allowed to do.  Tony started them off and in seconds Loki and Sigyn were calling up balls to pass to their teammates.  Hawkeye was far too good, his aim perfect, but Sigyn had a secret weapon and she threw the ball to Peter with a wink.  He knew what to do.  Aiming for the floor front and centre of the opposite team he threw the ball, bouncing it, only to have it explode into hundreds of smaller balls that scattered through Loki’s team, hitting all of those who were left.

‘Yes!’  Peter yelled as Nat and Sigyn high five’d one another again.

‘That was cheating, love!’  Loki called as his team groaned.

‘No, that was adapting and using my head, just like we always do in battle, Mischief!’  She replied and suddenly he appeared in front of her.

‘I suspect you are the mischievous one in this piece, beloved.’

‘I learnt from the best.’  She shrugged.  ‘Now concede defeat and we can all go for lunch.’

‘I await the referee’s decision.’  He turned to Tony.

‘Cherry wins, you said she could create balls, and that’s exactly what she did.’

Loki sighed dramatically and got down on one knee, holding her hand.  ‘Fair Lady Sigyn, you have bested me and my army on the battlefield.  Tell me, what would you have of us, your willing servants?’

‘I think Peter should decide your fate.’

‘Oh no, I’m good.’  Peter shook his head.

‘Very well then.’  Sigyn turned back to Loki.  ‘After lunch you owe every soldier on this field ice cream.  I banish you to go on ahead to the cafeteria to source it.’

‘You drive a hard bargain, my princess, but my life is yours.’  He kissed her knuckles and got to his feet.  ‘Barton, your aid is required in the procurement of so much dairy based treats.’

‘You girls cheated.’  Clint said as he passed them.

‘You’re just jealous we used our brains.’  Nat said, throwing a ball at the back of his head.

All the kids filed out, Tony asked Nat to take them up to the cafeteria where lunch was being laid on and he hung back with Sigyn, knowing she would have more to say on the matter.

‘Get it over with, Red, because it’s going to eat you alive if you don’t.’  He stated.

‘He seems like a great kid.’  She sighed.  ‘But he’s doing some very dangerous things.  I’d hate to think he got hurt when we could have done something.’

‘Nothing we can do.  He’s going to do it whether we ask him to stop or not.’  Tony shrugged.  ‘I gave him a new suit that helps with impact and stuff, less damage, and he knows where I am if he needs help.  How old were you when you started fighting on Asgard?’

‘Eighteen, but that was only because I begged Thor to let me join them.  I’d never have been allowed if I hadn’t argued.’

‘You’re pretty good at arguing.  Stubborn too.’  Tony continued.  ‘He’s only two years younger.’

‘Does he have a driving licence?’

‘I don’t think so.  Maybe drivers ed at school.  Why?’

She faced him finally.  ‘Don’t you think someone who fights crime should at least know the difference between a stick shift and an automatic?’

‘I think he probably knows the difference.’

She groaned in frustration.  ‘Tony, you know what I mean!’

‘I know, he’s young, but he’s going to do this with or without my help.  I figured with is better.’

‘I guess so.’  She conceded.  ‘Why not invite him to train with us every week or so?  It will give us a chance to assess him and him a chance to train with people who won’t get hurt in a secure environment.’

Tony adopted one of his patented smirks.  ‘You going to adopt him, Scarlet?  Because he’s only actually twelve years younger than you.’

‘Feels like a thousand years more.’  She sighed.  She had to hope that, like Tony, if they couldn’t discourage him they could at least help him.


	31. Epilogue 2 - Fierce Mamma Sig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little flash forward, the boys are five and in school. What happens when they get a substitute teacher who doesn't know their family background...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little idea I was playing with for a while and finally got it on paper! Or digital paper anyway! Hope you enjoy mommy Sigyn standing up for her babies!

The twins had been attending a nearby private school for over six months now.  Security was tight, privacy was highly respected, and the staff all understood the boys’…unique situation.  The other parents were of a calibre that it was rude to point and ask too many questions and, in Sigyn’s opinion, were far too interested in their own lives to care about hers.  That suited her just fine.  Admittedly the school’s annual fair was coming up and for the first time the principal had asked if she could arrange for a special appearance by some of the team, but Sigyn was more than happy with that.  The funds went back into the school for new equipment for the kids and she supported that wholeheartedly, just as she had any events back at X-Manor.  All in all the boys were happy, so she and Loki were happy.  Next school year Georgie Barnes would join the school and the boys were already excited at the prospect of having their favourite playmate on hand all day once again, even if it were in different classes.

Loki was elbow deep in some technical issue at The Tower with Tony, Bruce and Amelia, and Sigyn didn’t have the heart to drag him away.  He had such a good relationship with the team now it was a pleasure to see him laughing, especially with Bruce who was much less wary of him, while doing one of his favourite things; science.  It was so close to what they called magic on Asgard it was second nature to him.  So Sigyn decided to walk to the school alone at pick up time, preferring to do so than rely on SHIELD transport.  She missed her boys while they were at school, even if it meant she got to catch up on her actual work and training.  The school sat inside tall fences and the parents, and even nannies, were allowed entry via a secure system for collection and drop off, and she joined the others waiting to go through.

‘Did you see the new kindergarten teacher this morning?’  One of the women asked the one beside her and Sigyn’s ears pricked up.  She hadn’t dropped them off this morning and hadn’t realised there was a new teacher.

‘I did, what happened to Miss Davis?’

‘Appendicitis.  She should be back next week.’

‘We should have the PTA send her flowers.’

‘Definitely.’

Their conversation turned to some charity event they were attending and Sigyn thought nothing more of it.  Soon they were all milling outside the classroom door and Sigyn double checked her phone while she waited.  Most of the other parents did the same, besides chatting in their little cliques, but she tried to keep to herself, and she blended quite nicely with her business suit, her hair swept up in a simple yet elegant Asgardian style.  No new messages, which was always a good thing; it meant the science bros and their science sis hadn’t blown anything up…yet.  She smiled to herself as she put the phone back in her inside pocket and waited for the boys, hearing the bell ring and knowing it would only be minutes before the area was full of excited children, babbling about the little things that had made their day special.  She loved when the boys told her their stories, they both found such different things important, and she got a truly wonderful insight into their day.

The door opened and the children spilled out, she spotted Narvi’s red hair among them and knew his brother wouldn’t be far.  While they fought occasionally they were one another’s most staunch supporters, like Loki and Thor had been back in the old days.  The crowd dispersed somewhat and her boys spotted her, but rather than the normal smiles they greeted her with they were both pouting, serious and eyes downcast once they knew where to head.  That wasn’t normal.  She frowned as she crouched in her heels, keeping her knees together in the pencil skirt she wore, and they both attached themselves to a shoulder each as they reached her, arms holding bags wrapping around her.

‘Okay, what happened?’  She asked unnecessarily as Vali was already beginning to talk.

‘We lost ten minutes of our golden time.’  He grumbled as they both leant back.

‘And we got letters.’  Narvi added, his lip quivering as Sigyn noticed the envelope in each of their hands.

‘Oh dear.’  She said simply, wondering what might have caused them to lose time from the school reward scheme.  Each pupil could choose a topic to spend the last half an hour of Friday on, integrating with children from other years of all abilities to learn new, fun things.  Losing time was a big deal.  ‘Want me to read it or want to tell me what happened?’

‘Mr Arnott said we lied, but we didn’t.’  Vali argued wholeheartedly.

‘And he said lying is bad and has to be punished.  We told him Daddy is the God of Lies and we knew it wasn’t but he said that was another lie.’  Narvi finally shed his first tear and Sigyn swallowed.  It pained her to see them like this.  Oh, she would punish them if the occasion called for it, but this was very unlike them.  Loki ensured they knew that lying was not something they should partake in, if it could be helped.  Things like pretending not to know about birthday presents was one thing, but anything else, solidly on Daddy’s no-no list.

‘Well, we know that Daddy is not only the God of Lies, but Mischief too, don’t we?’  She wiped away Narvi’s tears and smiled encouragingly at them.  ‘What did you lose the time for in the first place?’

‘We were talking about families and jobs.  We said we live with you and Daddy and all our aunts and uncles and that they’re all Avengers.  He didn’t believe us!’  Vali argued.  ‘I told him our Uncle Thor would come and show him Myuh-Myuh and he shouted at me!’

Sigyn loved that they had picked up Darcy’s nickname for Mjölnir but right now she was more concerned with the accusations against her boys.  ‘Can I see the letters?’  They each handed her an envelope and she opened them, comparing what was written on the official slips.  Punishment for lying in class.  Hmm.  If it really was over their jobs she would be less than happy, but she also knew how children could often get the wrong end of the stick in some situations.  Time to sort this out.  ‘Boys?’  She tucked the letters between her fingers and offered them both a hand.  ‘Let’s go straighten this out.’

The stand in teacher was by the door as the last of the children were collected and he evidently saw Sigyn walking towards him as he watched her the entire way.  Sigyn thought it was supposed to intimidate her but she had faced off against worse things than this.  And that was just as a teacher herself.

‘You must be Mrs Lokison.’  He was a tall, older man, almost as tall as Loki but broader.  His nose was a little too long, his eyes set too close together, his lips thin and he virtually sneered at her rather than smiled.

She let the fact that that was just the boys’ surname slide, as he probably didn’t know any different.  ‘And you must be Mr Arnott.’  She released Narvi’s hand and held the slips up.  ‘Could you explain the reasoning behind these, please?’

‘Your sons lied during topic.  It’s not something I condone in my classroom.’

‘Nor should you.  Their father and I are very strict when it comes to lying.’

‘Perhaps not strict enough.’  He suggested.

Sigyn raised an eyebrow before taking a calming breath.  She wouldn’t lose her temper over this.  ‘Perhaps you were mistaken.’  She said firmly.  ‘What are they supposed to have lied about?’

‘Tall tales of their family being Avengers.’  He scoffed.  ‘Not even remotely believable.  Perhaps your are mistaking their lies for imagination and not coming down hard enough.’

‘If that were a lie I would agree wholeheartedly.’  She replied.  ‘However as it’s true I’m unsure why the punishment.’

He looked her up and down, actually ran his eyes over her from head to toe and back again.  ‘I am aware Stark Industries, and its partner company going by the name of The Avengers, has quite a presence in the city, however I don’t think you can call yourselves Avengers by association of who hired you.’  He laughed at her and Narvi and Vali shared a look, both stepping back from their mom, whose sorcery they could feel pricking around her.

‘Calling my children a liar is one thing, Mr Arnott.  Calling me a liar will not end well.  Apologise to me and my boys and this goes no further.’  Her tone had become clipped, her Asgardian accent slipping through the American one she normally sported, and her boys knew what that meant.  She was teetering on the brink of what Uncle Tony liked to call her Cherry Bomb moments.

‘You expect me to believe that you are one of The Avengers?  I’m sorry, Mrs Lokison, but…’  His voice trailed away as Sigyn’s power shimmered over her, her body bathed in an amber glow as her armour slid into place without her meaning it to, her hair unbinding to flow around her.  By the time she realised it was too late and she had everyone’s attention.  As the teacher looked at her in astonishment she thought perhaps this was to her advantage and decided to use it.

‘Do I look like I work in an office to you, Mr Arnott?  Do I look like I am assuming the name of Avenger under false pretences?’  His mouth flapped several times before any noise came out and it was more repeating the word; I; than an actual sentence.  ‘Your apology?’

‘I’m so sorry, Mrs…Lokison…’  It seemed to dawn on him where the name derived from and he visibly paled.  ‘I had no idea, but you understand why I would think it outlandish and…’

‘A lie?  There are far worse things a child can do than have an imagination, and in future perhaps you should fact check before doling out punishment.’  She held up the papers and they disintegrated under her power.  ‘I presume their golden time will be reinstated and this is the end of the matter.  Boys?’  She held her hands out and they took them without questions.  You didn’t mess with Mommy, and they shared a proud grin.  ‘The boys will be back in the morning, their father will be dropping them off so perhaps you can explain this to him, as I’m sure Loki will be amused to hear your side, being the God of Lies himself.’  She quirked him a sideways smile before teleporting them all back to the street outside The Tower, and she missed Mr Arnott swallow worriedly.

‘Told you Mommy would fix it.’  Vali grinned at Narvi.

‘Of course I fixed it.’  She lowered her power but left her armour in place as she led them into the lobby.  ‘You boys know how much trouble lying got your daddy into over the years, and Mommy doesn’t let any of you get away with it, but equally Mommy doesn’t like injustice, which is what Mr Arnott just tried to get away with.’

‘Injustice?’  Narvi asked.  ‘Does that mean Uncle Steve has to go speak to him next?’

Sigyn stopped and looked down at him, looking up in wonder with his wide blue eyes, and couldn’t help but laugh.  ‘That is not such a bad idea, my darling.  Perhaps all your aunts and uncles should take turns in taking you to school until Miss Davis returns, and prove our point to Mr Arnott once and for all.’

‘Uncle Bruce could bring The Other Guy!’  Vali suggested.

Sigyn pressed her lips together, knowing the suggestion would make Loki proud, however…  ‘That might be taking things a little too far, don’t you think?  We want him to realise the error of his ways, not faint from shock.’

‘Auntie Nat could take us.’  Narvi said tentatively.  ‘Or Vision!  He could appear through the wall like a ghost!’

And the boys continued like that all the way up to the secure floors, deciding which members of the team could scare their substitute and how, much to Sigyn’s amusement.


	32. Epilogue 3 - Cake Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sigyn is still not happy with the way Tony has taken Peter Parker under his wing, especially when she finds out he has 'hired' him to train at The Avengers facilities without consulting the rest of the team...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I have zero attention span at the moment! Trying to write and keep my mind on what it should be doing feels next to impossible, but I managed to get this one out! Hope you enjoy it!

‘Hey, Red, can you grab the milk, while you’re in there?’

Sigyn turned her head from her position bent in the refrigerator as Tony announced himself into the kitchen, and she was surprised to see Peter Parker trailing after him.  ‘Half fat?’  She asked, flashing Peter a smile.

‘Please.’

‘Hey, Peter.’  She said, as she passed the milk before taking out a large box from a bakery she had stashed there earlier.

‘Hi, Mrs Sigyn, ma’am, I mean, hi.’  Peter stumbled over the words, as Sigyn knocked the fridge shut with her hip.  It was an unseasonably warm late September day and she was wearing denim cut off shorts and a vest bearing The Avengers symbol.

‘I swear you own more of our merchandise than anyone else.’

‘It’s good quality.’  She shrugged.  ‘Plus, staff discount.  What are you doing here, Peter?’

‘I offered him an after school job.’  Tony poured himself a coffee.

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  ‘An after school job?’

‘That’s what I said.’  Tony knew she wouldn’t like the actual answer so decided not to tell her.  The problem was Sigyn was used to Tony bs-ing his way though life and getting his own way, and she didn’t let him get away with it.

‘Peter, what are you actually doing for Tony?’  She rested the box on the counter and folded her arms, giving Peter an encouraging look.

‘Mr Stark said I could come up a couple of times a week and he’d help train me.’  Peter smiled proudly and was surprised when Sigyn’s eye twitched before turning to Tony.

‘You’re what?’

‘Training him.  Tech and fighting.’  Tony confirmed.  ‘You want a soda, kid?’

‘Uh, please.’

‘You couldn’t just give him a normal after school job?’  Sigyn glared at Tony, who was completely unfazed.

‘He’s not a normal kid.  What’s in the box?’

‘Don’t change the subject!’

‘You know what he’s doing here, aren’t we done with that?’  She gave him a raised eyebrow.  ‘Of course we’re not done with that, why would we be?’

‘You don’t think it’s a little irresponsible?’

‘Not watching out for him and helping where I can would be more irresponsible.’

‘I don’t condone this!’

Tony ignored her and instead leant against her, pinning her body to the cabinet while he reached around her and flipped open the cake box, his curiosity getting the better of him.  He frowned at the alien writing on the cake, recognising the design but not the words.  ‘What’s with the norse cake?’

‘It’s a surprise for Loki.’  She pushed at him and turned, nudging him further away with her hip before snapping the lid closed on the box and picking it up again.  ‘I want you to run your training program for Peter by the team, because I know at least a couple of other members who won’t think it’s a good idea.’

‘You can’t mean Steve.’  He scoffed.  ‘Why are you surprising Mischief?  Ancient birthday?’

‘Never you mind.’

‘Not kinky cake play?’  He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and she rolled her eyes, ignoring him.

‘Peter, I know this idiot has plans for you, but remember you can stop by any time you want, to meet the boys, or even just for a coffee.’

‘Why don’t we go now?  This is just like the induction tour.’  Tony suggested.

‘Fine.’  Sigyn groaned, leading the way out of the common room kitchen.

‘Come on, what’s the cake for?’  Tony trotted to keep up with her rapid pace, her bare feet striding confidently and quickly back towards their family apartment.

‘I’ll do you a deal.’  She glanced at him.  ‘If you can’t figure it out then you let me help with Peter’s training, because I don’t trust you not to encourage him into a life of stupidity, just like you have chosen.’

‘And when I do figure it out?’  He eyed her suspiciously, knowing it wouldn’t be that straightforward.

‘ _If_ you figure it out I will drop the matter with Peter, but you still have to run it by the team.’

‘No more nagging?’

‘I don’t nag.’  She glared at him.

‘Yeah, if you say so.’  He sipped his coffee.  ‘What do you say, Peter?  Do I take her up on it?’

‘Oh, I, uh…’

‘Don’t put him on the spot.’  Sigyn glanced back and gave Peter an apologetic look.  ‘Peter, I know you are doing the right thing, the only problem for me is your age.  I used to be a teacher, and I taught kids your age.  I would be terrified if any of them were choosing to be a vigilante.’

Peter laughed nervously.  ‘I’m not, I’m not a vigilante.’

Sigyn fell back beside him with a soft sigh.  ‘As Stark won’t have you on the team as an official member, and you’re stopping crimes and criminals, you’re still a vigilante, even if you are powered.’

‘You’re going to freak him out.’  Tony complained, falling back on Peter’s other side.

‘I’m telling the truth.’  She pointed out.  ‘Even if you did try and get him on the team, the government would oppose it because they want full disclosure on identity and he’s underage.’

‘I could get round it somehow.  I fixed the mess the accords left, didn’t I?’

She gave him a sardonic look.  ‘Not alone, you didn’t.’

‘I was instrumental.’

They continued to argue around Peter as they walked and he shifted awkwardly.  It wasn’t angry arguing, but they definitely seemed a match when it came to their own brand of debating.  He breathed a sigh of relief when they finally reached the door to Sigyn and Loki’s apartment.

‘Lo?’  She called as she led them through the door.

‘In the living area, love!’  His voice held an edge of laughter and it brought a smile to her face.

Peter didn’t think he would ever forget the scene that greeted him.  He knew that Loki was married to Sigyn, that they had twins, but seeing him laying on the floor and playing with his boys was something else.

‘I got you something, Mischief.’  Sigyn smiled as he lifted Narvi, who had been crawling over his chest, into the air.  ‘But you mustn’t read aloud what it says, or tell Tony.  He has to try figure it out.’

‘Do you have something of a bet with Anthony?’  Loki put Narvi on the floor as he squirmed to get down.  ‘And who is this young man?’

‘You know who it is.’  Sigyn said, letting him know he could drop his facade.

‘Of course.  Peter.  Good to see you again.’  He offered his hand, and after a moment of hesitation, Peter took it, allowing the god to shake his hand.

‘You too.’

Loki gave him an amused smile before turning back to his wife.  ‘What are you gambling with Anthony over, petal?’

‘You’ll see when you open it.’  She held the box out to him.  ‘Remember, don’t tell him what it says or what it’s for.’

Loki narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously as he took the box and went to the table, resting the box down before raising the lid.  He read over the Asgardian script iced on the cake, a golden cord of fondant knotted on top of the green frosting.  His smile broadened as he took it in, then turned to his wife, pulling her to him.  ‘I can’t believe you remembered, dear heart.  Thank you.’  And he kissed her softly.

‘I’d never forget, not intentionally.’  She said as they parted, then she realised what Stark was doing.  ‘Cheater!’  She slapped at his hand, as he tried to angle his Stark Phone over the cake to translate the writing.

‘Not cheating, using my initiative, thank you!’  He took a step back out of her reach and shook his hand dramatically.  It hadn’t really hurt but he wanted the sympathy vote.  ‘And all I got was was 32.’

‘And that’s all you’re getting.’  Sigyn flipped the lid back over the cake.

‘What are we gambling on, exactly?’

‘Peter.’  Tony said, and it earned him a raised eyebrow.

‘Peter?’  Loki looked to the teen in surprise.

‘Peter’s training.’  Sigyn specified.  ‘Tony has given him an after school “job”,’ she made air quotes to show Stark what she thought of his offer, ‘where he can train him both physically and technologically.  I think it’s a stupid idea, but as they are going to go through with it anyway, if Tony can’t guess what the cake says then I get some input in the training.’

‘And if he can?’

‘He has to run the idea by the team.  And I’ll let him have a piece of the cake.’  She conceded.

‘Damn, the stakes just got higher.’  Tony tried to flip the lid of the cake box up again but she flipped it back down.  ‘Aw, come on, Red!  How am I supposed to figure out what it’s for if you won’t let me look at it?’

‘Fine, you can look, but no tech nearby, no asking FRIDAY to translate it, or Amelia for help.’

‘Amelia knows what it’s for?’  He quirked a sideways smile at her.

‘Don’t even think about it.’  She said warningly.  ‘Loki, it’s up to you to stop him from cheating while I get Peter a soda and introduce him to the munchkins.’

Peter dutifully followed Sigyn to her kitchen and Tony quickly turned to Loki.

‘You going to do as you’re told, Chaos, or you going to help me out?’

‘I have to say I am definitely inclined to side with my wife.’  Loki held his hand out and Tony sighed before handing over his Stark Phone.

‘Chicken.’  Tony complained as Loki opened the box for him to take another look.  ‘I was right about the numbers though?  Right?’

‘Thirty-two is on the cake.’  Loki confirmed as Tony tried to memorise as many of the alien symbols as he could, but they really weren’t taking hold because of their unusual format.  ‘And I do not consider siding with the woman I love cowardly so much as self preservation.’

‘And are the ropes symbolic or kinky?’  He looked up to find Loki giving him a raised eyebrow and a smirk.  ‘Maybe I don’t want to know.’

Sigyn offered Peter a choice of soda before bringing him back into the living area.  Narvi, who was a mommy’s boy, had started following her and she automatically scooped him up as she reached him.

‘This is our eldest, Narvi.’  She quickly tucked her necklace away as he reached for it.  Both boys were obsessed with grabbing it and she didn’t want it broken.  ‘Narvi, this is Peter.  He helped keep you safe for me.’  Narvi didn’t care, not like his brother, who had tottered over and grabbed a handful of Peter’s jeans at the knee, preventing him from moving.  ‘Sorry, Peter, he still likes to hold on when he can.  They’ve only been walking a few weeks.  That’s Vali.’

‘It’s okay.  Can I sit with them?  You know, get on their level?’

‘Of course.’  She smiled warmly at him, lowering the reluctant Narvi to the floor before extracting Vali’s hand from Peter’s pants as he sat.  Vali took a handful of his shirt as soon as he could, and looked at him intently with his green eyes.

‘I am not giving you any clues, Anthony!’  Loki said frustratedly, and it made Sigyn draw her attention away from her boys trying to use Peter as a climbing frame.

‘You cheating _brusi_!’  She walked back to him and jabbed him in the ribs, with the desired flinch and yelp.  ‘Don’t you help him!’  She waved her finger at Loki, who took a step back.

‘I know which side my bread is buttered, kitten, don’t worry.’

‘And you,’ she turned back to Stark, ‘you have until dinner tonight to figure it out.’

‘That’s only three hours from now!’  He complained.

‘That’s all you’re getting.  That way you can tell the team what you’re planning anyway.’

‘But if it’s a special occasion shouldn’t you two be going out for dinner?’  He tried digging.

‘It’s not that big a deal, just enough that Loki and I would understand.’

Tony snapped his fingers, thinking he had got it.  ‘The age you were when you got married the first time?’

‘No.’  Sigyn went back to Peter and sat beside him, helping him field Vali, while Narvi had gone to find some toys to show his new friend.

‘The age you were when you died?  The year you died!’  He tried again and Loki laughed.

‘Yes, we definitely wish to celebrate my wife’s murder by her ex-fiancé.’

‘Is that what happened?’  Peter asked tentatively as Vali climbed over him to reach his mom.

‘Kidnapping attempt by my ex-fiancé.’  She confirmed.  ‘That obviously went horribly wrong.’

‘Do you remember what it was like?’

‘Dying?’  She frowned, checking what he was asking.

‘Kind of.  Is there a bright light, like people say?’

She chuckled sadly.  It was such an innocent question it just made her heart hurt all the more that he was fighting crime.  ‘I don’t remember a bright light.  I remember pain, panic, then realisation that I’d never see Loki again.  That I would leave so much not done, or unfinished.  I don’t recommend it.’

‘You should listen to her, Peter.’  Loki recommended, closing the cake box again as Tony tried to surreptitiously scan the cake with his watch.  ‘You will not meet many people who can first handedly offer the pros and cons of dying.’

Peter opened his mouth to argue but Sigyn interrupted.  ‘I know you’re still going to do what you do, and I suppose I can see why Tony wants to help, rather than leave you to it alone, but I want to know you’re being sensible about it, that you’ll ask us for help if you need it, over anything.  I can’t stop you, but I can offer that.’

‘Is it Rudolph’s birthday?’  Tony asked, ruining the moment with his latest idea.

‘No.’  Sigyn gave him a firm glare as she took out her phone.

‘Fine, but I’m going to figure this out.  I’m going to do some research.  Peter, you want to come with or hang around with these weirdos for a bit?’

‘If you’re going to be researching this, it will probably be boring for the boy.  Let him stay here, if he wishes.’

‘Is that okay?’  Peter looked between the two Asgardian’s hopefully.

‘If it wasn’t he’d have told you, trust me.’  Tony said as he went for the door.  ‘Don’t scare the kid off.’

‘Hey, Amelia.’  Sigyn’s words made Tony freeze by the door and turn back to glower at her.  ‘Just a quick call.  Tony is about to come and hunt you down and try convince you to tell him what the cake was for…uh huh.  Anyway, we have a bet that he can’t figure it out.  Do me a favour and don’t tell him?’  Tony could hear Amelia laugh and Sigyn turned back to him, giving him a smirk.

‘You’re turning my baby against me?’  He said, as she finished up the call.

‘I just don’t trust you not to ask, even though I told you not to.’  She tucked the phone away from Vali’s grabby hands.

‘You steal all the fun.’  Tony grumbled as he left.

‘Do you think he’ll figure it out?’  Peter asked as Loki opened the box again and smiled at the cake.

‘Possibly.’  Sigyn shrugged.  ‘If he really thinks about it.’

‘It’s not difficult.’  Loki added.

‘And does it really say thirty-two?’

Sigyn nodded.  ‘One thousand and thirty-two, to be precise.’

Peter thought for a moment, going over in his head what he knew about the couple.  ‘One thousand and thirty-two years since you first got married?’  He suggested tentatively.  ‘And the rope represents tying the knot?’

‘Told you he’s smart.’  Sigyn patted Peter’s knee as she got to her feet.  ‘Although the rope tying was part of the ceremony, which is where the phrase originated.  We even integrated into our wedding last year, which Tony was at.  He’s thinking too hard, if he can’t figure it out.’

‘You knew he would do that though, petal.’  Loki pointed out as Narvi came and handed him Buzz Lightyear.

She shrugged.  ‘Yeah, I thought he might.  And in my opinion, even if he guesses it’s win win.’  She turned and offered Peter a hand up.

‘Thanks.’  He got up, hoping she didn’t realise how sweaty his palms were.  ‘So you don’t mind if you lose?’

She shook her head.  ‘Whichever way it goes I know you’re getting some supervision on your training.  And the more members of the team who are involved the better.  That way you get a better range of fighting styles and abilities to test yourself against.  I commend Tony for thinking of it, but not for not involving the team in the first place.’

‘Peter, would you consider joining the team, if the offer were made?’  Loki asked curiously.  He had to admit that as much as he had wished to tease him on their first meeting the boy was earning his respect.

‘I guess.  I mean, I’d like to.  Mr Stark said I’m too young, and it’s too dangerous.’

‘No more dangerous than what you’re already doing.’  Sigyn said as she went through to the kitchen and returned with three plates and a knife.  ‘What you’re doing now is smaller scale, but you’re alone.  If you came on missions with us it would involve a greater amount of danger but you would have the team backing you.’

‘If I ask him again, would you support me?’  He asked uncertainly.

‘When you hit the legal age, sure.’  Sigyn lifted the cake out of the box to make cutting it easier.  ‘But for now take our help where you can and try not to get into too much trouble.’  She winked at him before spinning the knife in her hand and making the first cut.

 

Tony did figure it out, and Sigyn pretended to be disappointed, but she was actually glad the rest of the team would have an input in their honorary youngest member’s training.  He both deserved and needed it.


	33. Epilogue 4 - Miracles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a mission goes slightly wrong Sigyn is the only one injured, but the medics can't seem to find a problem...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is a little kind of fluffy? Definitely not smutty, although Loki is enticing, as always. Anyway, it ran to 14 pages, so I got a bit carried away, but I like it!

The entire mission was possibly the most chaotic Sigyn had ever been involved in since she joined the team some years ago.  The enemy seemed to be everywhere, more than they had expected, and it was one hell of a fight.  Any teams they had been put in had long since disbanded under the sheer numbers, and they all fought their own smaller battles, trying to get through the defences to the building, which was being evacuated, and they were sure any data purged with it.  Sigyn was on the south side of the building, the setting sun casting long shadows, and due to the nature of the fighting it had mostly been hand to hand.  She was grateful her combat skills were honed, along with her weapons training, thanks to Natasha she was now proficient with more than just blades, and since the incident with the power nulling tech they preferred to have them as another string to their bow, but this building housed some sort of artefact that meant using powers was a temperamental business and should only be used as a last resort.

‘Heat signatures shows a mass evacuation about to happen, east and south sides.’  Tony’s voice came over the comms.  ‘Keep your eyes peeled for our target.’

‘Roger that.’  Sigyn confirmed as others on the two corresponding sides of the building agreed.  She could see Clint, he was closest to her, with those who could fly over head giving air support.  Loki had ended up on the north side of the building, but he worried less if they were separated now that she had proven herself time and again.  She swung her arm and shot a stinger into a retreating soldier before turning her attention to the doors.  She didn’t have long to wait, as they crashed open and eight armed men ran out.  Clint fired a stun arrow into the first, and he was close enough to two of his compatriots that they too were taken down, but Sigyn spotted their target, HYDRA’s mysterious scientist they had been tracking for months without any luck.

‘Eyes on the target.’  She stated, angling herself for a better shot with the stinger.  She operated it…and nothing happened.  ‘My stingers are out!’

‘Don’t kill him!’  Tony yelped loud enough she actually flinched.

‘I only did that once, and it was an accident!’  She said defensively.

‘Once was enough.’  He shuddered in his suit, even as they heard Loki chuckle.

‘As we practiced, sweet.’

‘Got it, Mischief.’  She replied, and tapped into her power instead.  Whether it was the exertion of the battle or the mysterious artefact, she wasn’t sure, but it was tricky to grasp, hard to call forward, but she did it, even as a film of sweat covered her top lip.  ‘Engaging.’  She said, the effort evident in her voice.

‘Got your back.’  Clint added and she nodded.

The entire area was suddenly engulfed in an explosion, knocking everyone in a fifty foot radius off their feet, creating a dust cloud that obscured the south side courtyard completely.

‘What happened?’  Sam’s voice yelled anxiously.  ‘We have zero visibility on the south side!’

‘No clue.’  Clint replied.  ‘I’m on my ass, if that helps.’

‘Really doesn’t.’  Tony said.  ‘South side, sound off.’

‘Barton.’  Clint said unnecessarily.

‘Barnes.’

‘Don’t make me say it.’

‘Say it, Scott!’  Tony snapped.

Scott sighed.  ‘Bug Boy.’

Tony smirked to himself.  Scott was the only one who hadn’t stood up against the nicknames, and was now stuck with it to sound off, instead of Ant-man or Lang.

There was silence when there shouldn’t have been, that went on just too long, and it was Steve who asked.

‘Sigyn?’  Nothing.  No reply.  ‘Anyone have eyes on her before the explosion?’

‘I did.’  Clint answered.  ‘I’ll make my way to her last position.’

‘And I shall clear the air.’  Thor took to the sky and began drawing the dust away from the area.  The air started clearing and Clint spotted Sigyn, laying prone on the ground, unmoving.

‘I see her, she’s down!’

‘Down how?’  Loki shouted.

‘I don’t know, unconscious maybe.  I’m checking now.’

‘I’ve got you covered.’  Bucky’s voice came from close to his left and he gave him a nod as he pressed his fingers to her neck.

‘Got a pulse, she’s breathing, just out for the count.’

‘Evac her, get her to the Quinjet.’  Steve ordered.

‘You take her.’  Barton nodded to Bucky, knowing he was stronger and faster.

‘Okay.’  They switched places and Bucky lifted her easily, running to the Quinjet where Bruce was waiting, already unpacking medical supplies.

‘Loki, head back too.’  Steve continued.

Loki thought about arguing, that he was quite capable, thank you, of carrying on, but he needed to know she was okay.  That the team knew him this well helped.  ‘Thank you.’  He said simply before setting off at a run, taking down any enemies who crossed his path.

‘Any signs of visible injury?’  Bruce asked as Bucky laid her on the examining table.

‘Not that I can see.  No blood, nothing.’

‘Pulse rate was a little high.’  Barton added over the comms

‘Okay, let’s see what we’ve got.’  Bruce initiated the body scanner and it was finishing its final sweep as Loki arrived.

‘How is she?’  He asked, rushing to her side.

‘I’ll head back out.’  Bucky said, heading towards the door.  ‘Bruce is on medical.’

‘Bruce?’  Loki prompted him as he examined the screen.

‘No injuries, internal or external, no sign of a head trauma.  Might just have been a small bump to the head in the wrong place at the wrong time.’

‘It takes more than a small bump to the head to take down an Asgardian, as you are well aware.’  Loki stated.

‘I don’t know what else to tell you.’  Bruce turned the screen so Loki could see for himself.  ‘She’s fine, just not conscious.’

 

Sigyn remained unconscious for the journey back to the compound, and Loki accompanied her to the medical wing where she underwent further tests, all of which came back negative for any signs of actual injury.  Darcy brought the boys to see him in the waiting room, and he assured them that their mamma was fine, she just needed some tests, and they could see her as soon as the doctor okay’d it.  Darcy quickly distracted the boys from their worries with the promise of pizza and extra cheesey garlic bread, and Loki gave her a grateful smile as she left.  He was back by Sigyn’s bedside in minutes and the doctor finally gave him the go ahead to try and heal her, as they still had no sure indication of what had happened.

‘You certainly know how to scare me, petal.’  He said as he took her hand in his, feeding healing energy into her at a slow but sure rate.  It took only moments for it to have the desired effect and she began to stir, taking a deep breath as though waking from a heavy sleep.

‘Hey, Mischief.’  She murmured before she even opened her eyes, her voice hoarse and quiet.

‘Hi.’  He smiled at her as her eyes opened and fought to focus.  ‘How do you feel, darling?’

‘Like I need about twenty-four more hours sleep.’  She grumbled, pushing with her hand to try and sit up.

‘Here.’  He rearranged her pillows and operated the bed, helping her get comfortable.  ‘Other than sleepy, anything else?  No one can quite pin point what happened.’

She shook her head, her hair rubbing on the pillows.  ‘I don’t remember much.  Did the guy get away?’

‘The scientist?’  He checked and she nodded.  ‘No, he didn’t.  But you don’t need to worry about that.’

‘I thought I had him.’  She screwed up her eyes, even though the lights were low.

‘You almost did.’

‘Oh God, I didn’t kill him, did I?’  She asked worriedly, her eyes shooting open again.

‘Not even a scratch, I swear to you.’  He promised.  ‘He was on the floor and disoriented when Clint and Scott found him.’

She nodded and licked her dry lips, a horrid metallic tang burning her throat and tongue.  ‘Can I get some water?  Or lemonade, or something?’

‘Which would you prefer?’

‘Lemonade.’

He turned his hand and created the beverage she desired, iced in a glass with a bendy straw, which he held close for her to sip.  ‘Better?’  He asked as he put the drink on the cabinet beside the bed.

She nodded.  ‘Need to clean my teeth.  Shower.’

‘Later.’  He insisted.  ‘Let us just wait until you feel a little better.’

She sighed long and deep, knowing he was right.  ‘Do we have any more information?’

‘Some sort of explosion.’  He explained.  ‘It came on the tail of your power, so whether it was the artefact that reacted to your sorcery, we are as yet unsure.’

‘Anyone else hurt?’

‘Just you, sunbeam.’

‘How embarrassing.’  She grumbled as she reached for the drink again.

He handed her the glass.  ‘You have nothing to be embarrassed about.’

‘I think I do.’  She said around the straw.

‘I know I shan’t convince you otherwise, my beautiful stubborn girl.’  He got to his feet and kissed her forehead. 

‘Damn right.’  She agreed, affording him a small smile.

 

Sigyn was discharged in the early hours of the next morning, Darcy having created a blanket fort for the boys to stop them fretting and enjoy their sleepover, but Narvi was a consummate worrier and didn’t sleep well, so he was only dozing when he heard the door to their apartment open.  He scrambled out of the fort in the living room to see his parents coming in, his dear mamma bearing no signs of injury other than a cotton ball taped on her inner elbow where they had belatedly decided to do a blood draw, just in case.

‘Mamma!’  He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

‘Hello, baby.’  She bent and kissed the top of his head, stroking his red hair as he gave her his usual quick squeeze before leaning back to look at her.

‘Did you get hurt?’

The worry in his blue eyes made her heart clench with guilt that he had been so concerned.  ‘No, I’m fine.’

‘But you were in the hospital.’  He argued.

Sigyn smiled to herself.  Their boys weren’t stupid, and Loki answered for her.

‘There was an explosion and your brave mamma was knocked unconscious.  Because she is so important they wanted to make sure she was truly well before they would let me bring her home.’

‘Are you truly well?’  He checked as Vali yelled; ‘Mamma!’  And almost tripped over pillows and blankets as he tried to get out of the fort.

‘She’s fine.’  Loki hauled Narvi into his arms, tickling him as he made room for his brother.

‘Is hospital food horrible?  Did you have an infection?  Are you sick?  Will we all get sick?  Can we not go to school Monday?’  Vali said in one breath.

‘I didn’t get any food yet, I don’t have an infection, I don’t think.  I’m definitely not sick, other than homesick, and yes, you have to go to school.’  She replied, hugging him tightly.  ‘Do you have any pizza left?’

‘Tons, but you’ve got to come in the fort.’  Darcy’s voice came sleepily from the blankets before her head poked out of the opening, her hair a nest of bed head as she slipped on her glasses.

‘Pizza tastes best in a fort.’  Vali insisted as he pulled on her arm.

‘Cold pizza?’  Loki screwed up his nose as Narvi pushed himself out of his father’s arms.  He had never seen the appeal of cold pizza.

‘It’s great, Dadda.’  Narvi insisted, taking his mother’s free hand and helping pull her to the fort.

‘It’s disgusting.’  He replied, but followed anyway as Sigyn gave him a pleading look.  ‘But luckily I love you three of you enough to forgive such revolting habits.’

‘Boring, Mischief.’  Sigyn replied as Darcy helped the boys bundle her into the fort.  It was surprisingly plush, and Darcy had manufactured a frame to hold the blankets up and draped them with fairy lights, making a cosy den that had the floor filled with cushions and blankets, and in one corner stood a pile of pizza boxes.  ‘Jeez, Darcy, how many people did you have in here last night?’  She asked as Vali covered her crossed legs with a blanket.

‘Just us three, but we couldn’t decide on toppings.  Narvi wanted pepperoni, but Vali didn’t, he wanted pineapple, and we all know that’s sacrilege, but he’s cute enough to get away with it.  And I wanted onion, but both boys said it gives you bilgesnipe breath, so we had one each.  And garlic bread.  And a plain cheese one.’

‘I’ll take a pineapple slice, if this growing boy didn’t eat it all.’  She pulled Vali into her lap as she sat, Narvi already pulling the pizza boxes down to look through.

‘You’re disgusting.’  Darcy pulled a face before looking up at Loki, still in the doorway.  ‘If you aren’t coming in go and make coffee.’

‘Ohhhh, coffee.’  Sigyn looked at him hopefully.  ‘Even better, tea.’

‘Tea?’  Loki and Darcy chimed together.

‘Dear heart, you rarely choose tea over coffee, especially in the morning.’

‘I just fancy tea.’  She shrugged.  ‘Maybe because I still have a weird taste in my mouth.’

‘I’ll make a pot of both.’  He eyed her suspiciously.  ‘But I shall begin to question your sanity if my caffeinated goddess does not return.’  He joked.

‘I bet she’s not far away.’  Sigyn assured him, blowing him a kiss before snuggling up to Vali.  ‘So what did you monkeys do while we were off with the team?.  And I include Auntie Darcy in the monkeys.’

Loki brought back a tray of everything needed to make drinks and some toast for himself, unable to think of stomaching cold pizza, and they picnicked until they had their fill, when Sigyn made the boys go clean their teeth and dress while the grown ups dismantled blanketville.  Or rather Darcy and Loki dismantled, they made Sigyn sit and fold blankets, nothing more strenuous.  Darcy grilled them on what had actually happened but there really wasn’t much more they could tell them.  She promised to hang around until after the afternoon’s debriefing and watch the boys, but first Loki insisted she go home for a spell while he made Sigyn take a nap.  He took the boys down to the gardens at the compound to play for a while despite the crisp autumn day, and Georgie joined them for the last half an hour with Bucky, who asked how Sigyn was doing.  Amelia was up to her eyeballs in data from the mission and would be busy for a while with Tony, Bruce and Scott.  When the debriefing did happen Sigyn learnt of what she had missed; the taking of the scientist into custody and securing the building, but no one could yet explain the explosion.  She was a little disappointed as she really wanted an excuse for her collapse.

She stretched as Steve called the meeting to an end and Loki stood, offering her his hand.

‘Back to bed with you, sunbeam.’  He stated.

‘TMI, Comet.’  Tony said as he passed.

‘No one is inviting you, Stark.’  He smirked.

‘Actually I was thinking I’d quite like to spar before you force me any more bedrest.’  She said hopefully as Loki drew her to her feet.

‘Are you sure that is wise, petal, after what happened?’  He frowned disapprovingly and as she had known this was coming she fought not to roll her eyes.

‘Pretty sure.  I feel all tense and I’d like to loosen up a little.’  She rolled her shoulders to demonstrate and Stark rested his hands on her shoulders, pressing his thumbs into her muscles.

‘Let her, she’s like concrete.’  He commented as he massaged her shoulders a few times.  ‘If I keep this up I’m liable to break my thumbs.’

‘Don’t do that.’ Sigyn stepped away from him with a smile, Loki pulling her away and into his embrace.  ‘Although I appreciate the effort.’

‘You need someone with far more strength that Anthony can offer.’  Loki said and she ignored his jealous tone.  Even after all this time he didn’t like the friendly way some members of the team treated her.

‘I need to smack the shit out of something.  Are you volunteering?’  She looked up at him with a small smile.

‘I am always happy to be your punching bag, sweet, however let us take it to the Enforced Training Area rather than the gym, then you can vent to your hearts’ content.’

She sighed.  ‘I guess so.’

Twenty minutes later they were changed and in the ETA; a modified reinforced repurposed hangar where the team could use their extended abilities without fear of doing too much damage.

‘How would you like to start, dove?’  Loki asked as they each stretched, him in loose shirt and leather pants, as he would have worn on Asgard, her in black capri work out pants with a purple stripe down the outer leg and a galaxy print racer vest that clung to her upper body.

She shrugged.  ‘Hand to hand?  Knives?’  She suggested.

‘You want to get up close and personal?’  He smirked.  ‘Very well.’  He created two practice knives for himself as she did the same, spinning them in her hand as she reacclimatised herself with the weight and balance.

‘Oh, wait.’  She trotted forward and went up on tiptoes, kissing him softly before dropping back down on her heels, revealing she had one of the blades pressed against his sternum.  ‘You let yourself get distracted by the enemy, Chaos.  One point to me.’

He smiled proudly at her, still unmoving.  ‘Sneaky, kitten.’  He replied before knocking her hand away and swiftly swinging the blade in his left hand around, but she had been prepared and jumped back, blocking it with her own as he continued to advance on her.  He continued on the offensive until she ducked his swing and came up closer to him, knocking him back and making him continue to back up.  They continued like this for several minutes until she overreached and he was able to drop his knife and grab her wrist, pinning it to her back and holding her bodily against him.

‘Care to up the stakes, sunbeam?’  He asked in a low tone, his eyes tracing over her skin with its light sheen of moisture.

‘Power?’  She raised an eyebrow at him and he lowered his head, his lips by her ear.

‘Power, and a reward of,’ his whispered his suggestion against her skin and she shivered at the suggestion.

‘We back up a few paces then begin.’  She set down the first rule and in way of a reply he gently licked the shell of her ear and she had to swallow the sound that threatened to escape her.

He carefully released her and began to step back, which was when he realised the blade in her free hand had been pressed close to his groin and he frowned at her.  ‘Underhanded.’

‘Desperate times, my prince.’  She shrugged as she stepped out of his arms.

‘Indeed.’  He threw his hand towards her and a white-green light shot towards her but she had been expecting it, diving to the side in a roll before calling her power, the effort harder than it should have been, but the amber wave that left her hand struck him like a tsunami, flooring him in seconds.

Loki groaned, his head spinning as Sigyn’s attack made his every muscle twitch.  She certainly seemed to want to win.  ‘Your victory, petal.’  He dropped his knife and pushed himself to sit up, only to find Sigyn unconscious on the floor, crumpled where she had collapsed in a crouch.  ‘Sig!’  He was halfway to her without realising, his muscles cramping and spasming after her blast, and he moved her to a more comfortable position, cradling her head and shoulders in his arms.  ‘FRIDAY, inform medical Sigyn has had a collapse and to prepare for our arrival!’  He called, knowing the AI would pass it on.  ‘I will have her there in moments!’  He pressed his lips to her forehead, feeding her healing energy, and she soon began to stir in his arms, groaning as she tensed, and he pulled her closer, letting her know she was safe and not to struggle.

‘Easy, love, I’ve got you.’

‘You’re a competitive bastard.’  She growled as her eyes fluttered open and he bit back a laugh at both her words and in relief.

‘I promise you it wasn’t me.’  He said, tucking his arm under her knees and getting to his feet.

‘Well, I didn’t knock myself out.’  She licked her lips, the sharp tang in her mouth from earlier back again.

‘Actually, darling, you did.’  He explained.  ‘You blasted me and we both went down.’

‘Why would that happen?’  She frowned at him.  ‘And you can put me down, I can walk.’

‘Not until we reach medical.  You are going to be checked thoroughly, my beautiful girl.’

‘I thought I was already checked thoroughly?’

‘You were, but that was for the last time.  If they can offer no results this time I will personally take you to Eir and try to get to the bottom of this.’

‘See if Asgard can succeed where Midgard has failed.’  She nodded, understanding.  ‘But seriously, Mischief, I can walk.’

‘I would not put you down now for all the tea in Midgard.’

‘It’s tea in China.’  She corrected him with a smile.

‘Nonsense, that hardly covers half enough of how I feel for you.’  He smirked, stepping into the elevator.

 

Within two hours, Sigyn found herself back on Asgard.  She argued Loki into allowing her to walk and Thor offered to accompany them so the boys could come along, taking them to visit Odin while their parents went to the healing rooms.

‘It has been too long, Princess.’  Eir bowed her head respectfully as they entered and Sigyn shifted uncomfortably.  She didn’t mind Loki calling her princess however reminding her it was once her title, when it didn’t feel like it still ought to be, put her on edge.  Loki sensed this and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

‘Greetings, Eir.’  Loki bowed to her.  ‘I believe you are expecting us?’

‘Indeed I am, Your Highness.’  She inclined her head to him next, her patient taking priority, no matter their status.  ‘Please, Princess, if you would?’  She held her hand out to Sigyn and she took it, letting her lead her away from Loki, who followed anyway.  He wouldn’t let her out of his sight.  Once she was comfortable on the soul forge Eir activated it, drawing layers up from Sigyn’s body.

‘It won’t be long.  I’m sure we will find if there is a problem.’  Eir assured her and Sigyn smiled at her gratefully.

‘I remember.’

‘It has been some time since you were in my care.’  Eir replied, not yet paying great attention to the display, unlike Loki.

He was concentrating hard on what he saw on the scarlet display before him and couldn’t help but zoom in on something he didn’t recognise.  He made a small humming noise then a smile began to spread across his face.  ‘I’m sorry, Eir, we may have wasted your time.’

‘What do you mean?’  Eir asked as they both looked at him, equally confused.

‘I mean, my darling, what may be unbalancing your sorcery is the fact you’re pregnant.’

‘I’m what?’  Her head shot around to the display where the area Loki had zoomed in on showed the smallest of underdeveloped cells, but within it was a small but steady heartbeat.

‘My word.’  Eir breathed.  ‘Congratulations, both of you.’

Sigyn pressed her hands to her mouth, not quite believing what she was seeing and hearing.  ‘Another baby.’  She whispered.

‘Another royal baby.’  Eir patted her arm.

‘Our baby.’  Loki said and it made her look at him.  ‘A sibling for the boys.’

‘Just one though, right?  Because I don’t need any more surprises.’  She moved her hands and squinted at the display.

‘It does appear to just be the one.’  Eir chuckled, having heard the story of how the twins surprised them.  ‘And looking over the other data it would appear that your increased hormonal activity may indeed be the cause of your sorcery acting irrationally.’

‘It’s acting like it did before I rediscovered who I was.’  Sigyn realised, glancing at Loki.

‘Of course.’  He nodded.  ‘Which is another reason why you will now be off active duty.’

‘Desk job again!’  She groaned.

‘I know how much you hate it, sunbeam.’  He stroked her hair.  ‘But another baby!  And if your powers are not behaving I would put you at no greater risk than taking the stairs.’

She sighed as Eir deactivated the soul forge, now that they had their answer, and he helped her to sit up and swing her legs over on the side nearest him.  ‘I suppose I could always ask Charles if he’d let me teach for a bit, to break up the monotony of paperwork.’

‘We will discuss your options.’  He stroked her cheek before kissing her softly.  ‘Thank you, Eir, for giving us such wonderful news.’

‘I truly did nothing but provide you with the means.  And I am honoured to be privy to such information.’

‘Have you any advice for the stubborn mother-to-be?’

Sigyn pouted at his accurate accusation.

‘Use your common sense, Princess.’  Was all she said.

‘I always do that.’  She pushed off the table to the floor.

‘When it is everything but your own health.’  Loki remarked.

‘I promise to try and behave, okay?’  She looked up at him.

‘I will help you remember.’  He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, kissing her forehead.  ‘Let us go and find our pests and share our news.’

‘Isn’t it rather soon?’  Sigyn complained as he backed her towards the exit.

‘You think I will not shout this from the rooftops?’  He grinned at her.

‘The fact I’m pregnant or the fact I can’t go on missions?’  She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

‘The former, of course.’  He got her out into the hallway and picked her up, spinning her around.  ‘Another baby, love!  All those years together before and we have three children in less than a decade!  This is our miracle, sunbeam!’

‘I actually can’t quite believe it.’  She admitted as he rested her feet back on the ground.

‘It is an amazing surprise.  And I can foresee only one problem.’

‘And what’s that?’  She frowned at him.

‘That we had better start thinking of names now, as it took us so long to choose last time.’

She laughed.  If that was the only problem he could think of she was very grateful, and as the news began to sink in she realised he was right, this life of theirs, truly was a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wasn't planning on posting this yet, as the boys are so much older it deserves to be on the end of part four, whenever the hell I finish it! But I really wanted to share it as a thank you for all the hits the stories have had and for all the kudos and comments, I really appreciate it. I'm going through a lot of change at home at the moment and my stories are helping me stay grounded. You're all helping me through it, whether you realise it or not! You have my eternal gratitude! xxx


	34. Epilogue 5 - An Avengers Halloween Extravaganza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween has come to The Avengers Tower, and Tony is planning on making it one to remember...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! It's Halloween!!! As promised, here is my epilogue! It is a long one, so join me in spending fright night with some of our favourite people! It also might be my birthday so I'm a little over excited!!!!!

There had been planning for weeks.  The Avengers wanted to make the foyer of the tower a Halloween grotto, where kids could come and visit, meet with their favourite heroes, make some money for charity, and enjoy the frivolity without being too scared or at risk from nut jobs spiking their candy.  Strangely, it had been Tony’s idea.

 

‘As much as I approve of the idea of tricks and treats,’

‘Trick _or_ treat, Mischief.’  Sigyn corrected her husband, as they got ready for bed on the 30th of October.

‘That’s a little limiting, petal.’  He continued.  ‘But, as I was saying, as much as I approve of the notions, I do not quite understand the concept behind it.’

‘You don’t need to.  And the history or mythos behind Halloween depends on who you talk to around the world, religious beliefs…’

‘Then explain the idea behind dressing up and frightening children to me.’

She huffed out a breath.  She was sure he was being deliberately difficult.  ‘Some people believe that dressing up in scary costumes is to frighten away any dead who may be lurking on the night the veil between worlds is thinnest, others think it’s to honour the dead who have passed this year, but most,’ she turned shoved him hard enough that he sat on their bed, from where he was trying to sidle up behind her, ‘just dress up because it’s fun!’

‘Disguise is always a fun pastime.’  His hands slid over her thighs as he tried to ignore the ridiculous Avengers lounge pants she had taken to wearing when the colder weather had set in.

‘And you’re just trying to deliberately rile me up, because I know you already know all this.’

‘Wasn’t it simpler when the Midgardians used to sacrifice for the Álfablót?’  His hands tracked over her buttocks then under her t-shirt.

‘I don’t miss having to smile nicely and pretend to be grateful for all the dead lambs, no.’  She leant into him with her hands on his shoulders, forcing him to fall backwards onto the mattress with her on top of him.

‘You never were one for all the gore, other than on the battlefield.’  He grinned up at her.

‘On the battlefield it was a necessary evil.  Terrifying small creatures and making a mess out of sheer superstition was, quite frankly, a cruel waste.’

‘I know how much you hate cruelty, sunbeam.’  He raised his hips teasingly and she knew exactly where this was going.

‘And waste.’  She smirked down at him, lowering her lips to his.

 

‘It’s safe?’

‘One-hundred percent, I swear.’  Tony crossed his heart.  ‘You know I wouldn’t risk my grand-baby for anything.  It’s just lights.’

Amelia looked at the man who would be her father sceptically.  ‘I know this was what she wanted, but,’ she sighed, ‘you know what?  I’m overthinking.  You’re going to have an amazing time with her.’

‘You sure you don’t want to come and trail after us?’  Tony encouraged her with a small grin.  ‘I hear you have your costume all planned.’

‘I’m still just staying in the background.’  She reminded him.  ‘I’m running the photo printing with Bruce.’

‘Chicken.’

‘I just, I don’t like it.’  She shook her head a little too fast.

‘I know you don’t, Angel.’  Tony wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side for a half hug.  ‘Which is why I’m not nagging you to come with us.  Bucky will be doing his hero bit, my suit will be faking me for photos, and I’m going to chase your beautiful baby around all night and make sure she doesn’t give herself diabetes.’

‘You can’t give yourself diabetes in one night.’  She rolled her eyes.

‘Doesn’t mean that kids don’t give it a damn good try.’  He replied.  ‘Now, just one more thing.  Call that husband of yours and tell him to get up here.  I have a little mod to make on his arm.’

She leant back and eyed him suspiciously.  ‘What kind of a mod?’

‘Just a temporary Halloweeny one.’  He waved his hand dismissively.  ‘Colour themed lighting.’

She sighed.  ‘We’re still going to be able to put it in night mode, right?  Because I can’t be having all the hassle we had before with it keeping me awake like a nightlight.’

‘Night mode will still work, Angel, don’t worry.  I know how cranky you get when you don’t sleep.’

‘Good.  I’ll call him.’  She stepped back out of Tony’s embrace and picked up her phone.

‘Then you can tell me about your secret costume.’  He leant on the desk beside her as she pressed her Stark Phone to her ear.

She smiled knowingly at him.  ‘Can’t.  Secret.’

‘I’ll ask Nat.’

‘She won’t tell you shit.’

‘No, but she might have told Clint.’

‘He won’t tell you either; hey, Buck!’  She said as he answered.

Tony gave her a considering look.  He wanted to know what she had planned, only knowing it was something special for Bucky.  He knew it had to be kid-friendly, so it wasn’t anything revealing, but he was damn curious.

 

The lobby of The Tower was filled with a variety of stalls and fun activities for kids of all ages.  Just outside, various food stands were providing a variety of hot and cold foods and beverages, the sidewalk also decorated in a not too scary way leading the way in.  By the back wall, blocking the way to the elevators, several screens were set up with photographers, and most of the team were present, having photos on request for a donation to charity.  Bruce wasn’t comfortable out in the open with so many people, hence he had chosen to help Amelia behind the scenes.  Plus people wanted to see the Big Guy more than him, and that was a bad idea.

The team had had a small debriefing then headed straight down to the lobby, where most everyone was already set up.  Georgie was with her mimmy and Uncle Bruce, waiting for her grandad to come and escort her around the event, wearing her special customised pink Iron Man suit, her helmet currently retracted as she spun a circle in her tutu.  Yes, tutu.  And wings.  And a wand.  She was officially Iron Ballerina.  She had her own light-up imitation arc reactor and gloves too, everything in varying shades of pink, just as she had asked her grandad for.  He had really pulled out all of the stops.

‘Uncle Bruce?’  She asked, as she stopped with her arms out, feeling dizzy.

‘Yes, munchkin?’  Bruce asked, as he tried to work out why this printer wasn’t connecting.

‘Do you think Mimmy looks pretty?’

Amelia stopped what she was doing and turned to listen to the conversation instead.

‘She does.’  Bruce flashed an embarrassed smile at Amelia who laughed silently.  ‘Why do you ask, sunshine?’

‘I think she looks pretty, but I think she’d look even prettier if her costume was pink.’  Georgie continued as she stepped up to the printer and leant to look at the cables leading into the back.

‘It wouldn’t be very authentic if it was pink, _lapushka_.’  Amelia said, as her heels clicked across the floor to join them.  ‘What have you spotted?’

‘Cable’s not in properly.  The pin might be bent.’  She said casually, knowing she wasn’t allowed to play with cables, but thought she knew what the problem was.

Bruce raised his eyebrows and took a look.  ‘She’s right.’  He said, adjusting his glasses as he looked at the offending cable.  ‘I can fix that right up.’

‘Clever girl.’  Amelia smiled at her daughter.  ‘You’ll be working in the lab with us in no time.’

‘I don’t want to be in the lab.  I want to fly around in my Iron Ballerina suit, saving the world with Pappa and Grandad.’

‘We’ll see when you’re older.’  Amelia offered her her hand, still not believing she was regularly arguing with her six year old daughter about her career choice.

‘Grandad says he’ll make me a real suit when I’m big enough.’  She said, as she hopscotched over the tiles with Amelia back to the computer she was going to be stationed at.

‘I’m sure he will.’  Amelia sighed.  ‘Anyway, he’ll be here soon.  Remember what I told you?’

‘Don’t run off, stay with Grandad, don’t eat all my candy at once, and make sure I have some boring food too.’

‘Not boring food; proper food, something more filling than candy.’  Amelia corrected her.  ‘They have corn on the cob outside, and hamburgers.  Maybe you can sneak some back here to Mimmy and Uncle Bruce too?’

‘Mimmy can show off that costume and get her own.’  Tony’s voice from beside the partitions they were behind drew their attention and Georgie squealed.

‘Grandad!’  She jumped up and he picked her up.  He was wearing a suit, rather than his armour, wanting to be able to move more freely through the crowds with Georgie.

‘You all ready, baby?’

‘Yes!’  She hit the side of her helmet and it descended into place.

‘Then what are we waiting for?  First off we’ll get the photo out of the way so it’s just F-U-N, fun!’

‘And food!’

‘And food.’  Tony repeated.

‘Enjoy yourselves, and remember what I said!’  Amelia said quickly, before Tony could turn to leave, but he wasn’t going yet.  He gave her a warm smile.

‘You’re going to knock his socks off, Angel.’

Amelia pressed her lips together at his compliment.  ‘Thanks, Dad.  I hope so.’

‘If not, he needs wiping again, because he’s faulty.’  Tony winked at her, before turning and taking Georgie out into the lobby, which was gradually filling up with children and caregivers.

 

‘If anyone wants a photo just create a double.  I am not running back and forth when I could be running around making mischief with my boys.’  Loki complained.

‘I’ll replace you with a double.’  Sigyn muttered and he turned back to her.

‘Pardon, love?’

‘I said you’re a grump.’  She glared at him where they stood in the elevator, knowing their original arrangement had been that they would take turns as they were required at the photo ops.

‘You know that most parents would not have their little ones photographed with the mon…’

‘No!’  She snapped at him.  ‘You have proven yourself more times than I can count as a hero!  Enough with the excuses and self deprecation!’

Narvi laughed where he was holding Sigyn’s hand and affected a sing-song voice.  ‘Dadda’s in trouble.’

‘Do not think I have forgiven you for your costume choice, young Prince.’  Loki gave him a teasing eyebrow.

Narvi frowned heavily.  ‘Puny god.’  He growled and Sigyn laughed.  Narvi’s choice of Hulk didn’t make Loki as angry as he pretended to be, and luckily Narvi knew that.

‘My entire family turned against me!  Honestly!’  Loki threw his hands up dramatically.

Vali laughed along with his brother this time, shifting his grip on his accessory.  ‘I look like you every day, Dadda.  It’s nice to look like Uncle Thor for a change.’

‘If blond and brainless are your thing, you are more Asgardian than I thought.’

Sigyn jabbed him in the ribs with her fingers, making him flinch.  ‘You know Thor is not dumb, and do not lead our boys to believe so.’

‘Fine.’  Loki sighed.

‘He’s strong too!’  Vali flexed his muscles dramatically.

Loki shook his head and rolled his eyes, but Sigyn saw and leant into him, nuzzling at his arm.  ‘I still prefer my princes tall, dark and handsome.’

‘You are the only exception.’  He leant down and kissed her hair.

‘Not the only one.  Ready, baby?’  She leant forward and looked at Vali who grinned.

‘I think I’ve teased Dadda enough.’  He agreed.

‘Good boy.’  Sigyn smiled at him and waved her hand.  The illusion of Vali’s Thor costume broke, revealing his real costume, the one he and Sigyn had kept a secret from Loki for weeks.  He now wore a perfect replica of Loki’s armour and helm, a sceptre in his right hand.

He looked up at Loki with a smug smile on his face.  ‘Kneel before me!’

Loki couldn’t keep the grin off his face as he turned to Sigyn.  ‘And you call me mischievous.’  He said, before turning to Vali and dropping to his knees.  ‘I kneel before my benevolent god, and ask but one favour.’

‘I might grant it.’  Vali giggled.

‘Please, allow me to keep my beautiful wife.  I know she draws the eye of the great God of Mischief and Lies, but she is the reason I wake.’

Vali looked up at Sigyn behind Loki and she shook her head, interested to see what Loki would do if Vali denied him.  ‘I cannot!’  Vali exclaimed.  ‘She is far too fair to be wasted on you, peasant!’

Sigyn and Narvi laughed as Loki raised his head and frowned at his eldest.  ‘Then you leave me no choice.’  He stood quickly and threw Vali over his shoulder, tickling the backs of his legs until he was laughing uncontrollably while flailing as much as he was able, hanging onto his helm lest it should fall of.

‘Dadda, stop!  Please, it tickles!  Stop!’  He squealed.  ‘You can have Mamma, just no more tickles!’

‘Very well.’  Loki stopped and turned to Narvi.  ‘Any secrets from you?’

‘No, I mean, Hulk smash!’  He replied and banged his giant Hulk hands together.

‘Can’t win them all.’  Loki shrugged, lowering Vali back to the ground as the elevator sounded their arrival in the lobby.  They made their way around the partitions to find things were beginning to pick up.  There was a number system in place for the photos which was already up to twelve, and Cap was currently crouched with a small girl dressed as Wanda, smiling for the camera.

‘We will make ourselves scarce.’  Loki leant into Sigyn and kissed her cheek but she grabbed his lapel.

‘Before you go gorging on sweet things, I want a family picture.’

‘Petal…’  He groaned.

‘One photo.’  She looked up at him hopefully before lowering her voice.  ‘And then later I have a special Halloween costume for you to discover when we’re alone.’

He raised his eyebrows and she nodded once.  ‘You are sheer temptation, buttercup.’  He smirked at her before claiming her lips for a tender kiss.

‘I try.’  She replied.

 

‘Auntie Nattie!’  Georgie patted her on the back with her wand to get her attention.

‘Hey, Georgie Маленький!’  She turned and picked her up, hugging her close.  ‘Look at you!  This is a much cooler colour for the Iron Man suits.  Don’t you think so, Laura?’

Laura Barton turned and smiled, then did a double take as the little pink tutu’d Iron Man hit the side of her helmet to reveal Georgie Barnes, grinning maniacally, her grandfather just two steps behind.  ‘Don’t you look sweet, Georgie.  I guess Grandad helped with the design?’  She glanced at Tony.

‘Maybe a little.  Good to see you, Laura.’  Tony smiled at her.  ‘You brought your brood?’

‘Just Nathaniel.  Cooper and Lila are far too cool for trick or treating these days.’  She said and Nat laughed.

‘They still want a few goodies bringing home though.’  Nat added.

‘You ought to remind them they’re never too old to run around in costume, just look at their dad.’  Tony replied.

‘You know, that might have worked.’

‘I’m hungry, Grandad.’  Georgie said, as she twirled Nat’s hair around her fingers.

‘Burger time?’  He held his hands out to her and she leant to him.

‘And corn.  And fries.  And we take Mimmy and Bruce a burger.’

‘I’m going to make your mimmy get her own burger.  Her costume is too good to hide away.’

‘You’re not wrong.’  Nat smirked.

‘Amelia’s here?’  Laura glanced around as though to find her.

‘She’s hiding with Bruce with the photo printers.’  Tony cocked his head towards their little set up.  ‘But she looks beautiful.’

‘Bucky’s not going to know what hit him.’  Nat wiggled her eyebrows at Laura.

‘Oh, now I need to see it.’

‘I have a plan to get her out here.’  Tony said.  ‘FRIDAY, send Tinman a message…’

 

Bucky was next up on the list of requested photo ops, and that made him nervous.  He had only participated in group shots so far, and that was fine with him, but the thought of just himself was a little out of his comfort zone.

‘You’re up, Buck.’  Steve called, from where he had just said goodbye to his last customers.

‘You don’t want to sit in with me, do you?  You know, they might think they can only pick one person, or…’

‘Buck,’ he interrupted, ‘they specifically wanted you.’  Steve wrapped his arm around his shoulders and turned him towards where a small boy and his mother were waiting.  A small boy with a prosthetic arm and a Bucky t-shirt.

‘Whoa.’  Bucky whispered as Steve encouraged him forward, handing him the form that went with the booking.

‘He’s here for you, Buck.’

Buck gave him a stunned look.  ‘Steve, I don’t know…’

‘You get on great with Georgie and the twins, this is no different.  Go.’

Bucky took a deep breath and stepped forward, forcing a smile onto his face.  ‘Hey, you must be Corey?’

The boy just stared at him, his eyes wide and mouth slightly open.  ‘He’s a little shy.’  His mom said, resting her hand on her son’s back.  ‘And starstruck.’

Bucky laughed nervously and looked down at the boy again before crouching in front of him.  ‘You know what, Corey, I’m kinda shy too.’  Bucky admitted.

The boy frowned.  ‘But you’re so big and brave.’  He mumbled, and it was only because of Bucky’s enhanced hearing that he heard him.

‘You can be big and brave and still be scared.’  Bucky assured him.

‘You don’t get scared.’  Corey’s face edged towards a smile.  ‘You’re an Avenger.’

‘I really do.’  Bucky nodded emphatically.  ‘Just this last year my little girl fell out of a tree, broke her arm.  She was so hurt, and I was real scared because I’d never seen her in so much pain before.  And another time, my wife got hurt on a mission.  Terrified.’

Corey seemed to consider him for moment and decided to believe him.  ‘Your arm is cool.’  He said.  ‘I like the lights.’

‘Me too.  Iron Man changed the colours for Halloween, watch.’  He clicked his fingers on his left hand and the pale purple lighting in the panels faded through to orange, then to green, and back again.

‘That’s awesome.’  Corey grinned.  ‘Mine is just coloured all the time.  It doesn’t do anything cool.’  He flexed his fingers, which moved clunkily.  ‘I got hit with a car.’  He said frankly.

‘I’m sorry to hear that.’  Bucky said sympathetically.  ‘But I do like the colours.’  He remarked on the red, white and blue scheme.

‘It’s like Captain America’s shield.’  Corey grinned.

‘Just like it.’  Bucky agreed.  ‘So, you want to take a picture?  Maybe we can pretend to arm wrestle?’

‘Yes!’  Corey stepped away from his mom finally.  ‘And can it look like I’m winning?’

‘Wouldn’t have it any other way.’  Bucky straightened and led him to the screened area for his photograph.

While they were posing, Bucky letting Corey have a couple of extra shots, his phone vibrated in his pocket.  He said goodbye to Corey and his mom before taking it out and checking his messages.  It was from Tony.  Georgie wanted her Mimmy and Papen’ka to help her with her corn.  He checked the time, unless he was needed on the next shoot, he was good.

 

Amelia and Bruce were completely on top of the photos, printing them before placing them in the correctly labelled envelopes and passing them through to Jane, who was handing them out.

‘There are some really cute shots coming through.’  Bruce remarked as he reloaded one of the printers.

‘And a surprising number of shots with the mums giving the team heart eyes.’  Amelia grinned, knowing they had just printed one where the mom hadn’t even attempted to look at the camera and was gazing up at Thor from close range.

‘I think we’re much better off.  Sounds crazy out there.’  Bruce admitted.

‘Hear hear.’  She hit print again on the next run.  She had her back to the little entry gap, so she didn’t see Bucky come in.  And come in was an overstatement.  He stood in the entrance with his mouth open, not believing how she looked.  She was wearing an olive green forties military uniform, belted jacket and a skirt, seamed stockings ran down into heeled court shoes, her hair curled under, and when Bruce greeted him it drew her attention and she turned, smiling broadly, and he noticed her authentic makeup, the matt red lips, her hair in a victory roll.

‘Hey, handsome.’  She said as she came towards him.  ‘What brings you to the print shop?’

‘You look beautiful, darlin’.’  He breathed as she reached him and she glanced down, pleased with herself, before smiling back up at him.

‘Thank you.’

‘No, I mean it, you look…incredible.’  His voice told her just how delighted and surprised he was, which had been her aim.

‘It’s not too much?’  She glanced down at herself, but in reply, when she raised her head again, he cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her deeply.  She gave a small whimper before sinking into it, her hands slipping up his chest and gripping his leather coat.  The kiss slowed but they didn’t part far, Bucky resting his forehead against hers.

‘Not too much, sweetheart.  Just right.’  He assured her.  ‘Keep it on once Georgie is in bed?’

Amelia’s face split into a grin.  ‘Alright.’

‘You wanna go grab something to eat?  I have a fifteen minute break, and Tony said Georgie wants us to help her with her corn.’

Amelia gave a small sigh.  ‘She needs to stop worrying about that wobbly tooth falling out when she eats corn!  Just because she thinks she’ll confuse the kernels for her tooth and swallow it.’  She shook her head.

‘Go see to your baby, Angel.’  Bruce said.  ‘I’ve got everything under control here.’

‘You’re sure?’

‘Positive.’  He smiled.

‘Thanks, Bruce.’  She said, as Bucky offered her his arm.  ‘Can I bring you anything?’

‘A hotdog with mustard would be good.’

‘Okay, see you in fifteen.’  Amelia smiled as Bucky led her back out of the partitions.  She paused as she took in the many people, the crowds, but Bucky pulled her closer and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

‘I’m here, sweetheart.  It’s no different than when we wait in line at the movie theatre.’

‘Yeah, but then people aren’t deliberately looking out for us.’  Amelia still didn’t like the fact that so many people not only knew who she was, but that they wanted to know what she and her family were up to.  Too long undercover had made her private, withdrawn almost, but marrying an Avenger and being Tony’s adopted daughter had raised her profile further.  She didn’t have to like though.

‘If they want a snap of us, darlin’, let them.  Just smile.  And the press are being kept at bay, so it’s just…’

‘Don’t say it.’  She said as he encouraged her forward.

He smiled to himself and leant in, murmuring in her ear.  ‘Fans.’

‘You have fans, I have paps who want to see Tony Stark’s daughter and granddaughter at the park, analyse what I’m wearing and what I could possibly be doing when I’m in The Tower most of the time.’

‘Who cares what they think, doll.’  He smiled as her thumb tucked in his waistband.

‘Yeah, okay.’  She sighed.  ‘It’s just irritating.’

‘If you gave them the interview they’ve been begging for they might stop for a while.’

She dug him in the ribs with her nails.  ‘Shut up, soldier.’

‘Yes, ma’am.’  He saluted her.

‘Amelia?’

They turned as they heard Steve and found his face a look of pleasant surprise.  ‘Hey, Steve.’

‘Look at you!’  He said, hugging her one armed, as Bucky didn’t seem to want to let her go, as usual.  ‘You look fantastic!’

‘I feel a little…exposed.’  She admitted.

‘Don’t, your costume is amazing.’  I looked at his best friend.  ‘You’re a lucky guy, Buck.’

‘You say that at least once a week.’

‘Still mean it too.’  Steve grinned at them.  ‘I’ve gotta go, my break is about up, but Georgie is out by the food stands with Tony, if that’s who you’re looking for.’

‘Normally is.  He’s trouble when he gets with Georgie.’

‘He’s trouble without her.’  Steve said, patting Amelia’s shoulder affectionately.  ‘Don’t hide away in the back all night, okay?  You look too good to be back there.’

‘I didn’t dress up for everyone else.’  She glanced at Bucky, who hadn’t stopped smiling.

‘You two just make sure you keep the screaming down to a minimum later.’  Steve replied and walked off, leaving Bucky to laugh and Amelia to flap her mouth for a moment out of sheer embarrassment.

 

‘Bored, little sister?’  Thor sat down beside Sigyn and smiled at her.  He was having a wonderful time interacting with all the small children.

‘Not bored.  I just feel like I’m missing out on spending the night with the boys.  They love this holiday.’

‘That is not really surprising, given who their father is.’  He reminded her.  ‘And you have not too long until your break.’

‘I know, and I’m looking forward to it, but Loki will have already seen their faces light up with their favourite things.’

‘There will be other nights.’  He assured her.  ‘And think of all the small girls whose faces have lit up upon meeting you.’

Her cheeks flushed faintly.  He wasn’t wrong.  ‘I guess so.  Will you go find them when you’re on break?  Get them to meet me?’

‘Of course.’

‘Thanks.’

‘I will be back with your boys before you know it.’  He patted her knee and stood again, leaving her to it.

 

‘Auntie Darcy!’  Narvi spotted her through the crowd and she headed towards them with a grin, cutting her own wide path, thanks to her costume.

‘Hey, kiddos!’  She grinned, taking their hands as they reached her together.  ‘Don’t you guys look great!  Was your dad surprised?’  She asked them.

‘He was, and he kneeled!’  Vali said excitedly.

‘Darcy.’  Loki bowed his head in greeting.  ‘Why on Earth are you dressed as a cake?’

Darcy looked down at her large pink dress and all the accessories.  ‘I’m Glinda the Good, dumbass.’

‘Glinda the good what?’

‘Oh my gawd, I’m going to have to disown your entire family if you don’t correct that, and fast!’

‘I know who you are.’  Vali tapped her with his sceptre.  ‘You should get Dadda to make you an illusion of a big bubble!’

‘If he doesn’t know who I am, I don’t trust him to get it right.’  She patted his shoulder.  ‘You make him watch the movie tomorrow.’

‘From a movie.’  Loki nodded, realising where they were referencing.  ‘A famous one, I assume?’

‘One of the most famous.’  Darcy insisted.  ‘How has Sig never made you sit through it?’

He shrugged.  ‘I have a good number of movies still to watch.’

‘You bump this one to the top, or I’ll drop a house on you.’  She waved her wand threateningly, Narvi and Vali laughed, but Loki gave her an insulted look.

‘A house?’

‘Watch.  The.  Damn.  Movie.’  She tapped him in the chest for every word.  ‘Anyway, I have to go get more apples from the back for the bobbing.  Spoiler alert, the water over there is a really weird colour from all the face paints.’

‘Thank goodness the boys played early.’  Loki shuddered at the thought of the filthy water.

‘Yeah, well, catch up with you later.  You boys got kisses for me?’  She asked, bending to them.

Narvi leant in and kissed her cheek, but Vali reached into his goodie bag and pulled out a chocolate, offering her that.

‘Tricked you, mortal!’  He grinned, and Loki couldn’t help but laugh.

‘Just for that, I’m gonna take it.’  Darcy took the candy off him, but he didn’t mind.  ‘Have fun, boys.’  She said before trying to fit her dress through the crowds.

‘Brother!’  Thor called as Darcy punched him in the arm as she passed.

‘Thor.’  Loki nodded to him.  ‘How goes things at the photo booth?’

‘Well, the children are quite taken with the idea of photographs commemorating their meeting with the team.’  He grinned before looking at his nephews.  ‘Look at you two!  You look very fierce, young Narvi, the perfect shade of green.  And you, Vali.  Just like your father, and just as much mischief runs through your veins, am I correct?’

‘Mamma says even put together we aren’t as mischievous as Dadda.’  Vali replied, pushing his helm where it had slipped down slightly.

‘I cannot, nor would I attempt, to argue with your mother.  She is still perhaps one of the most fierce amongst us, when incensed.’

Narvi laughed.  ‘You’re scared of Mamma!’

‘With good reason!’  Thor argued.

‘On more than one occasion, in both her incarnations, she has turned into a ball of rage at our antics.’  Loki added.

‘And we would not wish to incur her wrath again, could it be helped.’  Thor said, as he lifted Narvi into his arms.  ‘She would like you to return to the photo booth with me at the end of my break so that she may join you.’

‘Well, I would hate to disappoint her.’  Loki smiled as Vali slipped his hand into his.

‘But first, I would like to see what these stalls have to offer.’  Thor said, looking around.  ‘What do you recommend, little Hulk?’

‘Knock the bottles over!’  Narvi grinned.  ‘They have toy bows as prizes!’

‘Knock bottles over it is.’  Thor led the way through the crowd, following Narvi’s pointed finger, with Loki and Vali following on behind.

They joined the crowds waiting their turn, both boys chattering about their preferred prize, when the elderly lady in front of them turned back and smiled at them.

‘They know what they want.’  She looked between the four of them.  ‘Just look at you all in coordinating costumes.  That’s so cute.’

‘They are boys of fine taste.’  Thor beamed.

‘You must be very proud.’  She looked between them, still smiling warmly.

‘We are.’  Thor continued as Loki straightened Narvi’s helmet again which had shifted where he was scratching just underneath it.

‘I think it’s wonderful to see a family out enjoying the festivities together.  It’s so important.’

‘Indeed it is.’  Thor agreed as Loki’s attention finally moved from his son to his brother.

‘What is?’  He enquired.

‘Important to spend time as a family.’  Thor glanced at him.

The lady looked between Narvi and Vali.  ‘And you boys, you’re behaving for your daddies?’

‘For their whats?’  Loki replied, wide eyed.

‘You don’t have to hide.’  She gave them a wink.  ‘If it had been like this in my day things would have been very different for me, I can tell you.’

‘We’re not…we’re related!’  Loki said rapidly, flustered by the elderly woman’s assumption.

‘Well, of course you are!  Marriage equality is a wonderful thing!’  She leant forward and patted his hand.  ‘You’re setting such a great example.’  And she turned away as she was next in line.

Loki was speechless, he and Thor looked like a couple?  He was mortified, Thor was highly amused…and someone just behind him cleared their throat.

The pair of them turned to see Natasha grinning at them, and she gave them a thumbs up, letting them know she had heard everything, and Loki sighed.  They wouldn’t hear the end of this for a while.

 

Tony wolf-whistled as soon as Amelia came into view, out onto the sidewalk where the food stands were based, and she sighed as flashbulbs began where the press were assembled on the far kerb, kept at bay by security and barriers.

‘I thought you said the press weren’t invited.’  She complained through her smile as Tony embraced her then kissed her cheek, knowing it was for the cameras’ sake.

‘They aren’t, but this is the best we can do to compromise on both sides.’  He grinned, shaking Bucky’s hand then pulling him into a brief man-hug, which neither of them was still used to but always did for the press.  They were supposed to be related, not still awkward after so long.

‘Where’s Georgie?’  Bucky asked, looking around and finally spotting her, sitting with Cassie Lang to one side and happily munching on her corn, no sign of nerves at eating the vegetable at all.  ‘Never mind.  She’s in good hands.’  Cassie had become a regular visitor with her father, loving spending time with the Avengers’ kids, and they adored her too.

Cassie waved with a grin before wiping Georgie’s chin with the napkin in her hand, then returned to her own food.

‘She’s fine, what did you drag me out here for?’  Amelia gave Tony a small, fake frown, knowing deep down that Georgie hadn’t wanted them there, that it was all part of some plan he had, probably to get her out in the open so she could be seen in her costume.

‘Because I won’t have my Angel hiding indoors when she looks like that.’

‘I’m not dressed up for them.’

‘They love seeing you.’  Tony slung his arm around her shoulder and started leading her to the line for burgers while Bucky went to see Georgie.

‘And I hate that.’

‘But, and I keep saying this,’ he stole a fry with a wink from a passing kid who was staring at him in awe, ‘the more they see you the less they will hunt you down when you don’t want them to.  Give them what they want.’

‘What they want is a camera lens up my nose and to know what I do all day.’  She complained as he ushered them into a queue.

‘They know you work in the labs with me and Bruce.  They don’t need to know more than that.’

‘But they want to!’  She reminded him.

‘You know the job isn’t the issue, and I get what is, but just relax.  It’s been years and still no one knows.  You’re good.  But even if they found out, you know you’re in the safest place, you know we take no risks with Georgie, plus, imagine,’ he slung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her tight into his side, ‘how pissed do you think what’s left of HYDRA would be to find out that the greatest spy to ever breach their ranks is a Stark?’

‘They’d be pretty steamed.’  She admitted with a small smile.  ‘But they’d also want revenge.’

‘They already consider you a target to get to the team.  We won’t do anything to publicise things, you know that, but if they found out, it’d be a kick in the teeth for them, not us, because we’re already prepared for their worst.  And if those over there, baying for a pic of how beautiful you are, daughter and wife of two of the Avengers,’ he leant back so she could see the press, giving them his full attention and waving while they called both their names, and she couldn’t help but laugh, ‘are the worst thing you have to deal with, is it really so bad?’

‘I guess not.’  She smiled up at him.  ‘I hate that you can put spin on things to make it seem not so bad.’

‘It’s not so bad, really.’

‘Says the narcissistic showman.’

‘You’re my baby, you’d be great in front of the cameras.’

‘Only on paper.’  She argued.

‘You’re a tech whizz.  I say you’re more than just my baby on paper, and that being the case you should come over there with me and give them what they want.’

‘Tony.’  She groaned, suspecting this had been his plan all along.

‘One little interview, answer a few questions, pose for a few close up shots, done in minutes.’

‘Do I have to?’  She affected a whining tone, hoping it would help.  It didn’t.

‘Daddy says you do.  Buck?’  He turned to his son-in-law who looked over from where he was chatting with Cassie and Georgie.

‘What’s up?’

‘Come take our place in line.  Two fully loaded burgers, we’ll be back in a minute or two.’

‘Sure.’  Bucky gave Amelia a curious look as he approached but she simply pulled a face and shook her head.

‘And a hotdog for Bruce, please.’  She asked him as Tony led her away from the line and towards the street, which had been closed off to be used as space for more food stalls, making a street market style atmosphere.

The press spotted them as they approached, shouting Tony’s name loudly, cameras firmly pointed at them both, and he leant towards her before they got in earshot.

‘Smile and answer their questions, but not with too much information, keep them guessing.’

‘Guessing what?’  She glanced at him, feeling her face was in the most forced smile she had ever worn.

‘Whatever.  It’s their imagination.’  He grinned as they got close enough to the press for Amelia to realise that Happy Hogan was already there waiting for them.

‘You set this up.’  She shook her head, but kept the smile on her face.  ‘You were so sure I’d agree to this?’

‘Figured I could talk you into it, because everything I said is true.’  He said, as he raised his hand in a wave.

‘You’re a sneaky arsehole.’  She laughed.

‘Yeah, but you love me anyway.  Happy, we’ll take a couple of questions.’

Hogan called out to the press, organising the not so impromptu interview, and Amelia couldn’t help but smile to herself.  It wasn’t so bad, not in the grand scheme of things.

 

‘Hey, Sigyn!’

She turned at the sound of her name being called, recognising the voice immediately.  It had grown up some in the years since they first met, but she’d know Peter Parker anywhere.  ‘Hey, Spidey.’  She replied, as he was in full costume, still preferring to stay anonymous than going public with his identity.  ‘How’s it going?’

‘Good.’  He nodded as he reached her.  ‘You look a little lost.’

‘Waiting on my miscreant husband and brother-in-law to return with my boys.’  She glanced over the crowd again, knowing Thor was almost ten minutes late back already.

‘Are the boys enjoying themselves?’

‘Who knows?  I haven’t seen them since the beginning of the night.’  She frowned up at him.

‘Didn’t Loki stay for photos?’  Peter waved at a kid who was staring at him, amused by the fact he didn’t seem to want to approach.

‘No.  I’ve been creating duplicates of him all evening because he won’t stay in one spot long enough to be helpful.’

‘Sounds like you’re mad at him.’

She sighed heavily.  ‘Not mad, not really.  I just know how much the boys love this holiday, and as great an idea as this was I’ve been stuck here all night while he’s off enjoying himself with Narvi and Vali.’

‘I can probably give you something that will make you feel better.’  They both turned to see Nat coming towards them.

‘Candy apples?’  Sigyn asked hopefully.

‘Better.’  Nat stopped beside her and raised her Stark Phone.  ‘FRIDAY, play that footage for us.’

‘Sure thing, Miss Romanov.’

A small screen flashed to life, showing Thor holding Narvi while Vali was almost hidden beside Loki in the line for one of the sideshow games, then an older woman turned and began speaking to them.

‘FRIDAY, add subtitles.’  Natasha said, and they appeared across the bottom, the volume drowned out in the busy room.

Sigyn watched the exchange, a smile growing on her face as she realised what was going on, Loki’s flustered face at the accusation making her laugh out loud.  When it finished she turned to Nat, in a better mood than she had been all evening.

‘Oh God, Nat, please send me that.  And promise we aren’t ever going to let them live this down?’

‘I have the footage all lined up to send to the rest of the team.’  She smirked.  ‘I figured after you’d been abandoned all night by your own boys, you’d appreciate this bit of revenge.’

‘I do, but…’ she paused and glanced at Peter with a sly grin, ‘let’s keep this amongst ourselves until the end of the night.’

‘The unofficial debriefing at the bar?’  Nat checked and Sigyn nodded.

‘I think it’s only fair that everyone should see this together, don’t you?’

‘Completely.’  Nat agreed.  ‘You staying for the debriefing, Spider-Man?’

‘I ought to get home.’  He smiled behind his mask.  ‘But I could probably be convinced to stay.’

 

By the end of the night Sigyn had got the chance to spend some time with her boys, she and Loki creating some simple but entertaining illusions by one of the food carts as they ate, much to the amusement of not only their own boys but many other of the children present.  Amelia returned to the photo printing with Bruce’s hotdog and some popcorn for him, which he appreciated, none the worse for her experience with the press.  Finally the evening wound down and they returned to The Avengers floors for a celebratory drink of a job well done.

Seated around the couches, Narvi asleep on Sigyn, his shins on either side of her thighs, cuddled into her shoulder, while Vali was still fighting sleep for all he was worth, Georgie laid on the couch with her head on a pillow against Amelia’s leg.

‘So, kids, did we learn anything tonight?’  Tony asked as he handed out the last glasses of wine.

‘Green face paint gets everywhere?’  Loki suggested, certain he would still find some of the damn stuff despite having tried to clean it all off Narvi with sorcery.

‘It does, but no.’  Tony pointed at him.

‘This is a test then, not our actual opinions you want?’  Sigyn asked, shifting Narvi to a slightly more comfortable position.

‘Don’t start.’  Amelia waved a finger at him warningly.

He turned his grin on her.  ‘That’s one thing we learnt.  You wanna answer that, Angel?’

‘That the press aren’t half as scary as I thought they were, is that what you want to hear?’

‘Five points to the woman in uniform!’  He snapped his fingers.  ‘Next, what else did we learn?’

‘Loki is camera shy.’  Sigyn smirked and was rewarded by her husband poking her in the ribs, making her flinch away and giggle.

‘Oh, oh!’  Vali raised his hand.  ‘I have one, Uncle Tony.’

‘What did you learn, kiddo?’  He smiled at the boy who had by now removed his helm and coat and was dressed simply in black pants and tunic, his boots on the floor beside his father’s feet.

‘Dadda is scared of Mamma.’  He said proudly, as a yawn snuck out of his mouth.

‘Everyone is scared of your mamma.’  Bucky said, toasting her with his glass.

‘With good reason.’  Loki raised her hand and kissed it.  ‘And that was hardly a lesson any of us needed to learn.’

‘No, there was definitely another lesson.’  Tony sat on the arm of the couch beside Pepper, who had remained safely behind the scenes all evening.

‘Is it how big a success the evening was and how you deserve all the praise and adoration we can pour on you?’  Pepper gave him a sardonic look.

‘Yes, but something else.’

‘That it’s a miracle Loki didn’t actually play any tricks?’  Bruce suggested.

‘Who is to say I did not?’  Loki smirked.

‘Behave, Mischief.’  Sigyn warned him.

‘I always behave, Petal.’

‘Behave _well_.’  She specified.

‘Boring.’  He muttered.

‘That you need to pass the open bottle this way?’  Darcy waved her empty glass until she got her way.

‘You all suck at this game.’  Tony complained.  ‘Nat, you wanna enlighten the room?’

‘Sure.’  She glanced at Sigyn who gave a marginal nod of confirmation.  ‘Tonight we learnt that, even if you’re related, sometimes there’s no hiding the homoerotic subtext.’  Most everyone else glanced around in confusion until Nat instructed FRIDAY to play the footage.

‘Oh good Gods.’  Loki groaned as the footage began to play, with subtitles no less, and he covered his face with his hand, his eyes slipping sideways to see his wife smirking at him.  ‘You already know what this is, don’t you?’

‘I might have seen it already.’

‘It is not funny.’  He said, as Thor began to laugh with the rest of their companions.

‘It is a little amusing, brother.’  He replied.

‘Asgardian power couple.’  Darcy coughed dramatically.

‘Excuse me!’  Loki said indignantly.  ‘Sig and I, we’re an Asgardian power couple, Thor and I…’

‘Would make a cute couple.’  Clint said, Laura slapping his thigh.

‘Don’t make more trouble, Hawkeye.’

‘What, they would!’  Clint argued.

‘And the fact they mistook you for a couple means that you’re close, and as brothers that’s a compliment.’  Sigyn argued.

‘It’s hardly the same!’

‘Watch the video again!  This lady saw two very handsome men with equally handsome boys, who were probably playfully bickering, and she probably assumed you were cosplayers, as she obviously didn’t realise who you actually are.  And it’s very normal for couples to cosplay a common theme!’

‘We weren’t cosplaying a common theme!’

‘Hey, you didn’t want to be in the photo ops as an Avenger, so you can’t be mad about not being recognised!’  Darcy argued Sigyn’s side further.  ‘Can’t have it both ways.’

‘But…’

‘She’s got a point.’  Steve added, with an apologetic smile.

‘Is there any scenario where you all forget this happened and you don’t remind me constantly for the next year?’  Loki argued.

‘Nope.’  Tony grinned before taking a swig of his wine.

‘Next year I’ll participate in the photo ops.’  Loki grumbled as Vali settled in against his chest, yawning heavily.

‘That’s all we wanted this year.’  Sigyn reminded him.

He narrowed his eyes at her suspiciously.  ‘Was this all a plot just to make your point?’

‘No, tormenting you for abandoning me was my plot.  This works way better than anything I had planned.’  She grinned.

‘But this way the entire team are tormenting me.’

She nodded.  ‘Sounds fair to me.’

‘Hardly.’  He grumbled.  ‘Can we stop replaying the video footage now?’

‘Nope.’  Nat smirked and winked at Sigyn, who was grateful that on this mischief night, perhaps for the first time, Loki hadn’t had the last laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I'm off to sort through all the gifts I got (including a Loki Pop! keyring from the amazing Roz, and a full size Loki Pop! from my girls!), then it's off to the cinema to watch Ragnarok for the second time! Yay!
> 
> Please keep commenting, I always love to hear from you, and I have a few other things in the works at the moment!
> 
> Until then, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!


End file.
